


A Love That Will Never Grow Old

by RegulusLi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Perspective of Brazil Freedom Fighter, Canonical Age Change, Disabled Character, F/F, Lucio with Prosthesis, M/M, No In English, No Second Omnic Crisis, Overwatch Disbanded Peacefully, Politics and War, Professor! Reinhardt, Reinhardt is 51 in this fic, Retired Soldier Reinhardt, Size Difference, Talon Fucks Shits Up, University Student! Lucio, alternative universe, fluffy stuff, sorry - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第二次人机大战没有爆发，守望者在两个创建者回老家结婚之后和平解散，Reinhardt退役回德国当了大学教授，Lucio在巴西革命之后去了德国念大学。<br/>(Sorry it is not in English, but I will update "Walk in Sunshine" soon! The world needs more Luhardt, and don't click if you don't like any tag above, thanks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
窗外的雨滴听起来就像是子弹重重地击在金属盔甲上，合着秋风打在Reinhardt教授办公室的玻璃上，朦朦胧胧的，让快要步入五十岁的Wilhelm教授在那张舒服过头了的椅子里睡得有点儿不那么安稳。十年前的枪声还回荡在耳边，Reinhardt在睡梦中深呼吸着皱起眉头，一切都有那么点不切实际地遥远，呼吸却好像被困在他再熟悉不过的金属头盔里，沉重而模糊，掩盖住周遭的一切。

“撤退！我们必须要撤退！Wilhelm！Wilhelm！”Morrison指挥官的声音从联络装置里传来，在枪声炮火中刺啦作响，没有时间思考，没有间隙停顿，Reinhardt眼前只能看见自己能量盾上越来越明显的裂痕，Mercy似乎在冲他大喊着什么的，但Reinhardt什么都听不清，太多爆炸，太多叫喊，在硝烟中什么都看不见。

“……教授，Wilhelm教授？”年轻的声音穿过层层迷雾，将年近五十的历史学教授从午睡中惊醒，值得庆幸的是退役接近十年，Reinhardt已经不再会被吓醒就立刻摸向自己的武器了。好吧，他仍旧随身带着把手枪，旧习难改，不是吗？

重重的深吸了口气，Reinhardt花了几秒钟才看清站在自己书桌对面深色皮肤的年轻人，而直到他坐起身才发现身上盖着条毯子，没有战场，没有机枪，没有破裂的能量盾。

“嘿，Wilhelm教授？”年轻人的德语带着明显的拉丁口音，尾音微微上翘着和他脸上的笑容一样明亮，他手上还抓着一本暗红色的硬皮书，Reinhardt一眼就认出那本书是自己上礼拜借给这个年轻人的，这年头所有东西都电子化，可没几个人会带着纸质书到处跑了。年轻人见教授先生终于清醒了那么点儿，加深的笑容让Reinhardt不自觉地跟着扯起嘴角，这个小家伙就是有这样阳光般的影响力，“Fisher教授让我把近现代欧洲历史入门的论文带过来，我敲了门，估计你呼噜打得太响没听见。”

“嘿，臭小子，说话稍微顺溜点儿就学会嘲笑老年人了吗？才来一年真是不学点儿好。”Reinhardt装模作样的摇晃着脑袋，拿起年轻人放在书桌角落里的论文，随手翻阅起来，假装丝毫没有把注意力放在略微摇晃着身体的小家伙身上，“这堆新生的作业可没有重要到需要打断我的午觉吧，Herr Santos？”

“我可没有这么残忍，Wilhelm教授。天地良心，我还给你盖了毯子呢！”年轻人假惺惺的扁起嘴唇，这让他看起来就像是只被踢了一脚的小狗，“而且我本来都要关门了，才听到你睡午觉的时候说梦话，要我说那张椅子可不怎么适合你这身板，两米高的教授先生，而且那听起来不像是什么有趣的梦。”

确实不是什么有趣的梦，Reinhardt冲着满脸“快来夸奖我啊”表情的年轻人无奈地摇摇头，但没能忍住上扬的嘴角。

“好了，Herr Wilhelm，我应该让你安静地批改论文，我们周五还在图书馆见吗？”年轻人冲他眨眨眼睛，伸手揉乱了自己露在毛线帽外面乱糟糟的卷发，脸颊和鼻尖都因为窗外的冷风而冻得通红，即使已经过去了整整一年，巴西来的男孩儿显然还没有适应德国冷冰冰的冬天，下巴和小半张脸都被深蓝色的围巾捂住，但还是不停地吸鼻涕。

“当然，还在老地方？虽然我相信我已经没有什么可以教你的了，Herr Santos，你的德语现在棒极了。说到这个，这本书有趣吗？”Reinhardt放下那摞看着都无趣的纸页，透过滑到鼻尖的眼镜看向年轻人夹着的那本硬皮书。

“这本书棒极了！我从来没有想过从古典哲学的角度去看Omnic Crisis，来德国之前我连这些人的名字都没有听过！哦，虽然他们都喜欢用那些又长又没有实际重要性的词儿，就算对于德语来说这些花里胡哨的词也太长了！但是你推荐给我的那本字典棒呆了，我等不及周五和你讨论里面的细节啦，Reinhardt！”年轻人看着几乎要原地蹦跶起来似的，跟着还有些微微起雾的黑框眼镜都能看见他闪闪发亮的眼睛，带着巴西口音的德语连珠炮般地脱口而出，差点没有注意到自己在兴奋头上直接用名字称呼了自己的教授，他立刻咬住下唇，就连深褐色的皮肤也无法遮掩住泛上脸颊的绯红，那看起来可爱极了。

Reinhardt！理智点儿！

他是你的学生，他才二十四岁，就算你一年来每周五都跟他呆在一起整整一个下午，就算你偶尔开车送他回宿舍，就算你们在拖得过久的讨论之后一起吃了几个晚餐，就算你花了整整一个学期帮他联系德语，就算他的笑容和阳光一样，就算他总是隔着整个咖啡厅冲你微笑，他也还是你的学生，你也还是比他大整整一倍。

于是Wilhelm教授假装没有注意到眼前年轻人的尴尬和局促，清了清嗓子抬头冲他微笑。礼貌而优雅，又带着刚刚好的距离，Reinhardt从来没有想到自己会在马上五十岁的时候，感谢童年时期母亲强加在他身上的礼仪训练，“周五见，Herr Santos。”

看着年轻人匆匆关上门离开的背影，听着轻重不一的脚步声，斯图加特大学的历史学教授Reinhardt Wilhelm先生重重地松了口气。

 

也不是说Lucio Santos本身就不引人注意，拜托，那孩子在大学酒吧兼职做酒保，几乎让整个酒吧的生意好了一倍。但新学年的第一天，Reinhardt就注意到了坐在最前排的巴西青年，要知道大学开学的第一节课可没几个人愿意坐在最前排。

或许Lucio现在是个充满活力甚至有时候乐观过了头的小家伙，或许就算他比其他学生都年长个六七岁却还走到哪里都不缺朋友，但Reinhardt始终能记得他们第一次见面的时候，海蓝色的桌椅和巨大的环形教室，当时还留着乱糟糟短发的青年一手撑着脸颊，同时在桌面上敲打出缓慢的节奏，毫无光彩的眼睛紧紧盯着面前的平板电脑。

Reinhardt也同样记得巧克力色眼中写满的迷惑和挫败，以及年轻人时不时皱紧眉头摘下眼镜揉眼睛的动作，大概是人们总说的，一个老兵总能在人群里认出另一个，Wilhelm总觉的这个年轻人格外眼熟。

“嘿，你，”第三周的大课结束之后，Reinhardt叫住了正在整理东西准备离开的黑皮肤年轻人，他再次确认了一次屏幕上的名字之后，才走到对方跟前，“Santos，对吗？”

“是、是的，Wilhelm教授。”年轻人结结巴巴地开口，生硬的发音和明显属于拉丁语系的口音让他的德语听起来有些别扭，大概这也是Reinhardt从没见过他和任何人搭话的原因之一。整个世界都还没有从Omnic Crisis的余震中恢复过来，这种时候留学生可不多见。

“你会说英语吗？”Reinhardt放柔了语调，走到跟前才发现小个子年轻人只刚刚到自己下巴那么高，守望联盟的坚盾试图用微笑来让自己显得不那么慑人。

“哦，当然，我是说，我会，Wilhalm教授，”Santos看起来明显松了口气，不得不说他的英语比德语强多了，上扬的尾音甚至还有点儿可爱，他疑惑地歪过脑袋，“我惹上什么麻烦了吗？我以为那篇论文下周才……”

“不不，你没什么好担心的，Herr Santos，”Reinhardt转头冲陆陆续续离开礼堂的学生微笑着点头，直到整个教室里只剩下他们俩，“那篇论文确实是下周才开始，嘿，别这么担心，Kiddo，放松点儿，只是看你总是很困惑，我没有别的意思，但是你需要帮助吗？你知道我有开放时间，现在的孩子可没有多少问题要请教上了年纪的老教授。”

“……呃……”Lucio张着嘴瞪着他整整五秒钟，这让Reinhardt有了仔细打量年轻人的机会。Lucio左边脸颊和脖子上有细小的伤疤，有些看起来还没有完全愈合，显然没有适应德国冬天的男孩儿还在微微发抖，就算整个人都似乎要被那件过大的灰色毛衣淹没了。

“你是新来的留学生，对吗？Santos，Huh？巴西人？”Reinhardt假装咳嗽一声，把年轻人从尴尬中解放出来，“别这么紧张，Kid，我保证你没有卷进任何麻烦里，好吗？”

“抱歉，我只是，呃，抱歉。”Lucio扭开脸舔了舔自己的嘴唇，故意避开Reinhardt的视线，教授先生猜想也许是自己过于高大的身材让小个子年轻人感到不舒服，或者他只是单纯的太过于内向，但就算隔着两级台阶和桌子，他都能感受到年轻人身上散发出来的强烈的不安感。年轻人按揉着自己的后颈，仍旧躲着Reinhardt的视线，有些局促地试图解释：“我是说，是的，我是从巴西来的，我叫Lucio，Lucio Santos。”

“好吧，Lucio，”Reinhardt有股冲动叫他站直点儿，像个真正的士兵那样大声讲话，抬起头直面自己的长官。但他不再是守望联盟的战士，也早就不再是军队的指挥官了，他有些不耐烦地在心里训斥自己。但没等他想好怎么开口劝面前的年轻人（或许还有他自己）放松点儿，好好聊两句，接下来一节课的学生已经开始陆陆续续进入礼堂。Reinhardt也得承认这里可不是什么适合聊天的地点，于是他无奈地叹了口气，“看来我们要被踢出去了，听着，Kid，当历史学的教授比你想象得要轻松，所以周五下午两点整来我办公室，我很乐意帮你练习德语，还有让你困惑了三个礼拜的问题，你知道我的办公室在哪儿，对吗？”

“啊？哦，是的，我知道，我是说，你没必要这么帮我，Wilhelm教授，我只需要点儿时间……”Lucio手忙脚乱地把桌上的东西和他的帽子一股脑地塞进背包里，脚步有些不稳地小跑了两步追到Reinhardt跟前。

大学总是在一切战争和死亡之后最先恢复生气的地方，Reinhardt看着年轻的学生三三两两地走进礼堂，年轻的脸上写满了活力，有几个还笑着冲他挥挥手，虽然他一个名字都叫不上来。Wilhelm教授无奈地歪了歪脑袋，示意Lucio出去之后再继续这场谈话。

穿过鱼贯而入的学生离开礼堂时，Reinhardt发现Lucio比刚刚看起来还要矮小，最多就到自己胸口，几乎要被迎面而来的人群掩埋起来。一直等到他们穿过大门来到走廊上，Reinhardt才注意到年轻人的脚步有点跛，几乎是一瘸一拐地试图追上Reinhardt过快的步伐，即使她已经刻意放慢了速度。

“你说的没错，我们都需要时间，谁不需要呢？”直到他们终于在走廊上转过一个弯，勉强找到那么一点点宁静，Reinhardt才重新接上几分钟之前没有完成的对话，“但我是你的教授，我希望你能多学点儿东西，德语有时候确实有点儿棘手。”

“我以为历史教授有比教小鬼说话更重要的工作，”Lucio仰起头，这一次没有试图避开Reinhardt的眼睛，微微咬住下唇微笑的样子让年长男人的心跳毫无缘由地漏了一拍，“很感谢你愿意这么帮我，Wilhelm教授，但是真的……”

“不管你相不相信，有些在德国长大的小家伙语法也差的一塌糊涂，你应该看看他们去年期末的论文，如果我能因为语法把他们废掉，得有不少学生来我办公室哭。”Reinhardt大笑着说，浑厚的笑声在胸腔里震颤，士兵用余光看见走在旁边的小鬼跟着弯起嘴角，这是他三周以来在Lucio脸上见过最接近于笑容的表情了，“所以咱们就别继续玩儿这套了，怎么样？这些花里胡哨的话可不怎么适合我。德语这东西倒也不难学，只要你有个好老师。”

“这么说你是那个好老师咯？”Lucio抿起嘴唇冲他微笑，没有像其他人那样盯着他左眼的伤疤看，冲进Reinhardt脑袋的第一个想法就是这孩子应该多笑笑的。

“反正年终审核表上是这么说的，而且你看，就算是条老狗也还是有那么两下子的。”Reinhardt假装严肃地绷紧了脸，这次Lucio彻底笑出了声。

 

“Kid，你学德语多久了？”那个周五下午，Reinhardt看着一篇Lucio现场写给他的句子之后，冲书桌对面的男孩儿扬起眉毛，确实不管是语法还是词汇都还需要加强不少，但已经比Reinhardt预想的要强多了。

“两个月，唔，快要两个月。”Lucio掰着手指算了算，数学可不是他的强项，Reinhardt看着他滑进椅子里几乎蜷缩起来，或许是因为Reinhardt的大个子让他的体温本来就高，也可能是因为他的办公室在整个建筑的最里面那间，这里比其他任何房间都要暖和。

“去掉这三周，你学了一个月的德语就敢来这里上大学？勇气可嘉啊，Kid。”

“……情况特殊。”Lucio又继续往下缩了缩，看起来几乎要完全陷进那件过大的毛衣里。

“你总穿那件毛衣不冷吗？衣服不贴身的话可不保暖。”Reinhardt用下巴示意他身上那件一边肩膀往下滑的上衣，大概是上了年纪，他发现自己越来越对年轻的小家伙们关心过头，就快和那个鸡妈妈Morrison一样了。

“我来的时候没带多少东西，Um，还没来得及去城区，你知道……”小家伙看起来又有那么点儿局促不安，Reinhardt有些后悔自己打听地太多。

“情况特殊，嗯？”他转过椅子，从角落的衣帽架上取下自己深蓝色的围巾。那是某一年圣诞节的时候，Ana和Fareeha从镇上买给他的，说是和他盔甲的颜色相配，到现在老兵都没看出到底怎么个相配法。甚至用不着从椅子上站起来，Reinhardt就把过长的围巾挂到年轻人脖子上，“好歹戴个围巾，现在的小鬼，什么时候被冻死了都不知道。”

Lucio只是低下头，小声嘟囔着感谢的话，把半张脸都埋在围巾下面。

 

“下午好啊，Wilhelm教授！我以为我们周五才能再见呢！”Reinhardt刚推开酒吧的门——是的，木门，一间位于大学校园内的酒吧居然有扇木门——兼职酒保的Lucio就扯着嗓门冲他挥手，手里还抓着一个没擦干的玻璃杯。

“已经快要傍晚了，Kid，你们小心眼的老板是都不让你们见阳光吗？”Reinhardt自顾自地笑着在吧台边坐下来，假装没有看到后厨冲他黑着脸的Schwarz先生，他当年和Reinhardt在德国军队的时候可还是战友呢，这让他比划的粗鲁手势在Reinhardt也丝毫没有威慑力。

“我可被拴在这里一下午了，Schwarz先生连口水都不给我们喝，可怜可怜我们吧，慷慨的Wilhelm先生。”Lucio可怜兮兮地嘟起下唇，突然换上一口还像是那么回事儿的英国口音。别的不说，Lucio的语言天赋可以算是相当惊人。哦，Lena会为你骄傲的，Lucio，Reinhardt低声笑着想道，他完全可以想象那个活泼的英国姑娘如果在这里，一定立刻就能跟同样活泼的Lucio成为朋友。

“少跟我来《雾都孤儿》那一套，Kid，没人会买你的账，”Reinhardt接过Lucio递给他的一大杯啤酒，他最喜欢的味道，甚至连冰凉的程度都刚刚好，这都让老兵有时候觉得或许整个学校、甚至整个镇上，Lucio都是最了解他的人，即使他们对彼此的过去一无所知。“放过我们可怜的Jonas Schwarz吧，在大学里想靠两杯啤酒赚钱可不容易。”

“看来你才是对大学一无所知的那个，Wilhelm教授。”Lucio吐了吐舌头，重新回去开始擦那只沾满水渍的玻璃杯，嘴角仍旧噙着一抹似乎永远都不会消失的笑容，“你肯定想象不到每次考试结束之后那些小鬼是怎么狂欢的，我是说，哇哦，派对才刚刚开始呢，悠着点儿，对不对？”

“你可没有立场管他们叫小鬼，Kid，你也就……等会儿，你今年多大来着？22？23？”Reinhardt抿了一口啤酒发出舒服的叹息，不去看Lucio脸上气鼓鼓的表情。

二十五，他当然知道Lucio今年二十五岁。

“Hey！我二十五了！别老叫我Kid。”Lucio挫败地吹开垂到眼睛前面的一撮卷发，他一年前还就肩膀那么长的卷发现在已经够绑成辫子的了，正松松地搭在背后。

“你还因为这个气急败坏的话，那就还是个小鬼，Kid。”Reinhardt没等Lucio反应过来就用力揉了两把小家伙的脑袋，把他的卷发弄的一团乱，他知道Lucio可烦他这么干了，这也是他总是这么干的原因，Well，原因之一。

“我迟早要重新把这头乱毛弄回辫子，太闹心了。Argh——！”小家伙鼓起一边儿的脸颊，嘟囔着试图用手指理开总是缠在一起的卷发，最后愤愤不平地放弃把它们梳理整齐。在认识这个小家伙一周之后，Reinhardt就认识到Lucio的卷毛是彻底没救了。

Reinhardt无奈地摇摇头，把手腕上的皮筋取下来递给那个正在跟自己头发搏斗的年轻人，自来卷和潮湿的冬天可不怎么搭配。他不记得自己到底是什么时候养成这个习惯的，但是Lucio永远都不记得随手带个发绳，卷发还总让这傻孩子心烦，Reinhardt不知不觉就发现总有条黑色的发绳缠在自己手腕上了。

“啊谢谢，你真是太贴心了，Wilhelm教授！难怪这么多人选你的课。”Lucio叼着发绳熟练地将乱七八糟的卷毛梳成个辫子，至少让它们不再那么碍事儿。Reinhardt不明白既然长头发让他这么闹心，为什么Lucio仍旧不愿意去剪个短发，虽然那也没有好到哪里去。

只是因为这是门必修课，我亲爱的。Reinhardt发现自己面对这个傻小子的时候，大多数时候只能无奈地傻笑。

和他一开始假设的完全相反，Lucio完全不是个内向的人。他冲每个人微笑，和每个人聊天，好像学校里的每个人都是他的朋友。他们的德语补习进行了没有两个月，Reinhardt就发现那个低落的年轻人跟着冬天的尾巴一起消失了。

而Reinhardt也同时发现，Lucio在花了几周适应了他左腿的假肢之后，就再也没有歪歪扭扭的脚步，更多的时候Reinhardt会在校园里撞见Lucio飞快地踩着滑轮经过广场，或是用几乎不可能的步子跳过楼梯和朋友击掌。

这比那个坐在教室最前排，在冰冷的礼堂里有点抖抖索索的低落男孩儿强太多了。Wilhelm教授左手撑着脸颊，看着Lucio在酒吧刻意昏暗的灯光下过于明亮的笑容，睫毛在脸颊上留下朦胧的阴影，时不时在说话间咬住下唇时露出一边的小虎牙。Wilhelm教授假装这一切都没有让他胸腔里有什么温暖的东西扩散开来，假装这都没有让他的笑容加深到一个危险的地步。

这不是Reinhardt每次和同事聚会都提前到的原因，这更加不是他总会在Lucio轮班的时候选择和同事聚会喝两杯的原因，他对自己这样说。

可惜，Reinhardt Wilhelm教授从来不是一个会说谎的士兵。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-  
风平浪静的生活比Reinhardt刚退役时想象地要无聊那么一点儿，就一点儿。也不是说他就不喜欢大学这种和军营意外相似的规律生活，你知道，没有战火和训练，没有在眩晕和消毒水的味道里醒来，没有让他头疼耳鸣的叫喊和爆炸。退役将近八年的老兵可以在晨跑和早餐之后，享受一个只有热茶和书本的早晨。

但偶尔，只是偶尔，当Reinhardt从一段关于Omnic Crisis和世界格局的大课中途回过神时，看着环形教室里一张张年轻的脸，那些专注地盯着自己的眼睛，发现自己忽然忘了下一句话应该要说什么。或许最让他害怕的反而是那些孩子眼里闪烁着的希望，那让老兵被突如其来的陌生感击中，好像他根本不属于这里。

就像是那个叫Lucio的小家伙，笑容纯粹温暖到让Reinhardt恐惧而不安。

说不上是因为上了年纪还单纯是习惯使然，Reinhardt准时地在清晨五点四十分时睁开眼睛，直勾勾地盯着自家浅米色的天花板，上面的纹理在睡梦最后的阴影里总觉得有那么点陌生。就好像他期待着睁开眼的那一刻，看到的是Overwatch医院熟悉的屋顶和墙壁。

 

春假前后总是学生最忙的时候，Reinhardt转向击打在玻璃上连绵的阴雨，才意识到自己有将近一个月没有见到那个笑容傻兮兮的小家伙了。他们最后那次在图书馆的约会——不，Reinhardt提醒自己停止这样把“练习德语”错误地归类为什么更加隐晦而暧昧的东西——更正，他们最后一次在图书馆像约定的那样碰面时，Lucio为难地告诉他自己接下来几周得把时间都花在一篇政治学的论文上，要知道那门课的教授Maier女士可是相当苛刻的。

他还能记得那会儿天气还没有立刻转暖，阴雨季节还没有开始，Lucio仍旧没有改掉怕冷的习惯，或许作为一个巴西人，他一辈子都得有大半年把脸埋在围巾里了。他仍旧围着Reinhardt给他的那条蓝围巾，因为小跑着赶来而脸颊和鼻尖通红，眼镜上都微微蒙着雾气。

一想到几周后的空荡荡的广场和咖啡厅，还有大段空白的时间，Reinhardt胸腔里好像也跟着空落起来。

“嘿，别这幅表情，Herr Wilhelm，难得春假你就不去享受一下生活吗？”Lucio抓起Reinhardt借给他的新书和他的平板电脑揣进背包里，期间也没有停下双手兴奋地比划，不管他的德语进步到什么程度，也改变不了巴西人用手说话的习惯，“放松一下，和家人去度个短假什么的？总不能把所有时间都花在学生身上，是不是？天气好不容易暖和起来了，呜啊，我再也不想过冬天啦！”

“我可没有你们年轻人这股子精神劲儿，小家伙，好好享受你的旅行吧，我终于能找到时间好好看完Jan Philipp的新书，感谢伟大的春假。”Reinhardt花了几秒钟才忍住想要去刮一下Lucio泛红鼻尖的冲动，学着热情巴西人的样子夸张地高举起双手。

好在这个时间大多数学生已经开始了周末的狂欢——无论没有论文和死线压在头顶，都没人能阻止大学生的周末狂欢，对不对？——整个图书馆只有零零散散那么几个人，而他们每周碰面的角落更是一个人都没有，而让Reinhardt的大嗓门没有招来白眼和怒视。通常来说，就算只是他的笑声，都会让图书管理员先生冲他们皱眉头。

“Jan Philipp？那位写爱情小说的Omnic作者对吗？我不知道你喜欢这些新东西，”Lucio半靠在沙发靠背上，背包就随意地挎在左肩上，直排轮挂在亮绿色背包后面，那已经成了这孩子的主要交通工具，有时候Reinhardt相当担心他会在冰天雪地里摔断腿。双手揣在口袋里的样子让Lucio看起来比真实的年纪小得多，几乎像个高中学生，和所有时候一样眼里带着笑意等Reinhardt完成最后的整理，“好多人不相信Omnic能写爱情小说，你知道，没有灵魂啦之类的，我以前完全没有想过这个。不过我以为你会更喜欢古典点儿的书，鉴于你的音乐品味简直是老古董。”

“嘿！David Hasselhoff可是个天才！不准侮辱我的音乐品味！你们这些小孩儿和你们的电子乐，你没有和街上那些小鬼一样天天带这个大耳机简直太让人惊讶了。”Reinhardt假装嫌弃地皱起鼻子，事实上现在回想起来，他从没见过Lucio打扮地像个耳机脑袋，不管周围有没有同伴围绕着。站起身的时候老兵的后背发出凄惨的吱嘎声，好像是在对保持相同姿势一整个下午表示强烈抗议似的，他无奈地按揉着自己的后背才好不容易重新直起腰，但这也没能让他错过Lucio脸上一瞬间空白的表情。

有时候他会在一场轻松的谈话中途突然露出这样的神情，似乎意识转瞬间离开身体，去了一个Reinhardt无法碰触的地方，这让老兵总觉得心头发紧。

他知道那个表情，当然了，他在太多年轻的士兵身上见过那样的表情。从当年的部队到后来的Overwatch，他坐在多少同僚战友的床边，看着他们这样直勾勾地盯着天花板，脸上带着几乎一模一样的神色。

有那么几次Reinhardt几乎要问出口了，在Lucio突然咬住说到一半的句子，转开脸盯着窗外某个不存在的地方时；在他把卷发缠在手指上，神色僵硬地低下脑袋时；在他用力咬住嘴唇直到它们失去血色，紧紧捏住自己左膝本该是骨肉处的金属时，Reinhardt几乎要打破他们之间的平衡。但最后骑士先生都选择了深吸口气，耐心地等年轻人重新回过神，重新用夏日般火热的笑容迎接自己，耐心地等他从那个遥远的地方回来。

有时候Reinhardt说不上该怎么形容他和Lucio之间的关系，要知道在第一个学期结束之后，Lucio严格意义上来说就不再是他的学生了。Wilhelm教授的研究方向集中于欧洲历史和Omnic相关问题，而Lucio更加倾向于政治和经济方向，即使很显然他对这两个课题丝毫没有兴趣，从他跟Reinhardt借的书和讨论的话题就能看得出来。在几个月的练习之后Reinhardt就相信Lucio压根儿不再需要他的帮助，更别说他们在一起时根本都在使用英语，但不为何他仍旧每个周五都和年轻人在图书馆同一个地方见面，更多的时候都只是聊聊天而已。

不管这到底应该算是什么，Reinhardt都小心翼翼地维护这奇妙友谊之间的平衡。

“好像你有多了解我似的，小鬼，我的文学品味和音乐品味一样广，别说得好像我是个一百岁的老古董，好吗？”几乎像是为了转移开Lucio不知道飘忽到什么地方去的注意力，Reinhardt很确定自己不喜欢那个地方，不管那是哪里，他干咳了一声这么说，挤眉弄眼地样子让只到他胸口那么高的小鬼忍不住笑出声，“我也就五十岁而已。”

“书架上有少说八个不同版本莎士比亚全集的人这么说。”Lucio一边走一步跳一步地蹦跶下楼梯，一边冲Reinhardt吐了吐舌头，后者没好意思告诉他八个版本还只是他办公室的存货而已，反正又不是说Lucio会有机会去他家，对不对？

“莎士比亚也是个天才，行吗？你们这些什么都不懂的小屁孩儿，而且要我说，几百年前的爱情小说和现在的也没什么太大的差别。”Reinhardt强忍住才没有伸出手拉住这个看起来随时要摔倒的小家伙，有Lucio在身边，Wilhelm教授发现自己心跳过速地有点儿过于频繁。

“嗯哼？别告诉我Philipp的新书是什么十四条诗，这简直是往那些反对Omnic的人脸上甩巴掌！Omnic没有灵魂？我们还会写诗呢！等着瞧吧！”Lucio更加得寸进尺地跳上扶手滑下最后几级台阶，站在底下冲吓得停住脚步的Wilhelm教授得意洋洋地比了一个胜利的手势，最后还学了学前些日子里新闻上Tekhartha Mondatta略为机械化的语气。

“是十四行诗，你这个傻小子，”Reinhardt仗着身高优势趁机揉了一把这傻小子的脑袋，看着他整张脸都气恼得皱起来的样子，无法忍住爬上自己眼角的笑意。那双亮闪闪的眼睛就这么毫无掩饰和阴霾地看着自己，希望和温暖杂糅在一起，让年长的骑士先生移不开视线，他听见自己低了几度的声音不受大脑控制地继续说：“‘我想看看古人曾用什么妙笔，描摹过你光彩照人的绝世风姿，究竟是我们技高还是他们笔拙，究竟千古轮回是否毫无新意。’爱情这个话题永远都是这样，只有你和我，是不是？不管周围的世界变成什么样……”

Lucio整个人都笼罩在他的阴影下，他们之间是距离是那么近，近到一个危险而又迷人的地步，让Reinhardt本以为早就安稳下来的心脏继续雀跃地想要品尝风险的味道，他从不是个赌徒，但有那么一个瞬间，只是短短一个瞬间，他想要试试看未知是什么滋味。

“……都只有你和我。”他听见自己的声音还在继续，而Lucio微微分开双唇，却一个音节都发不出来，Reinhardt在他褐色的眼里看到自己模糊的影子，看见自己银色的胡须和头发，看见自己浊白的左眼，看见自己脸颊上深陷下去的伤口。他知道他都只是自己的想象，满载着星光的眼中他只是一个摇曳的影子。

Reinhardt这才意识到他们此时此刻站在大学的图书馆里，周围只有扑朔而模糊的声响，而Lucio站得那么近，他能看清深色皮肤下隐藏着的小雀斑，还有黑色的镜框上微小的磨损痕迹。现实转瞬间狠狠击中了他，Reinhardt不知道自己退后一步时伪装出的不着痕迹是不是让人信服，但Lucio只短暂地停顿了那么一秒，就又像往常那样微笑起来。

“Ugh，我是说，不管从文学的角度还是内容上来说，爱情都是作者最喜欢的主题之一，不是吗？爱情和死亡，象征着灵魂的存在和消逝。”他尴尬地试图假装刚刚那个瞬间不曾存在过，“即使是研究历史的老古董也没法否定这个，不是吗？”

“爱情和死亡……”Lucio低声重复着，轻咬下唇的动作让Reinhardt差点儿稳不住自己乱了节奏的心跳。

 

和往常一样的晨跑，早餐，面包和鸡蛋，咖啡和新闻，提神的香气伴随着夹着书签的小说。但直到Reinhardt站在镜子前打领带的时候，才想起今天是自己的生日。

五十一岁生日快乐，老骨头。他对自己说。

Reinhardt不太记得去年自己的生日是不是也和春假结束的第一天重合，甚至不太记得到底有没有庆祝了，或许Ana给他打了电话，他记得收到了Lena和其他人写来的贺卡，Morrison和Reyes甚至给他寄了生日礼物，显然他们在堪萨斯的婚后生活和Reinhardt的退休生活一样无聊。

再次调整一下自己的领带结，深蓝色，和他盔甲的颜色很相配。Reinhardt有八年没有穿过自己那身钢铁盔甲了，它们还好好地躺在他的储藏室里，积满了灰尘的样子肯定会让他的瑞典老伙计暴跳如雷的。Wilhelm教授拿起有阵子之前随手扔在咖啡桌上的硬皮书，自从Lucio把它还回来之后Reinhardt还没想起把它摆回书架上，他可没有Ziegler医生一样的强迫症。

无奈地摇摇头，Reinhardt拿起那本关于奇点和意识的硬皮书，暗暗庆幸Lucio是个相当尊重他藏书的好孩子，借走的书连一丝折角都没有。刚翻开第一页，Reinhardt就冲着那张浅黄色的便签纸扬起眉毛。

看字迹很显然是Lucio，和他本人一样蹦蹦哒哒毫无平整可言，但Reinhardt还是冲着小小的纸条微笑起来。

“别告诉你忘了自己的生日，Herr Wilhelm，健忘可不是个好兆头！Schwarz先生乐意把酒吧空出来一晚上给你庆祝生日，这可是我的主意！是不是棒呆了？傍晚六点在酒吧，自己的派对可别迟到啊！——L”

纸条的右下角还歪歪扭扭地画了个小青蛙，这让Wilhelm教授眼角的笑纹更深了，这傻小子，他到底怎么知道今天是自己生日的？肯定是Schwarz那个老混蛋出卖了他，早知道当年在军营做他长官的时候就多让他洗几次厕所了。

于是他扯下那条深蓝色的领带，从橱柜里找到那条还没有从盒子里拿出来的新领带。同样的蓝色，只是这条上面带着对于任何年龄的人来说都可爱过了头的青蛙图案。Lucio的节奏，当然了。那还是第一个假期结束之后，那小家伙塞进他手里的礼物，嘟囔着声称是那条围巾的回礼，只是因为Reinhardt再三表示Lucio比他更需要一条暖和的围巾。

看起来没有他想象中地蠢嘛，Reinhardt打量着镜子里的自己，扯起嘴角。

 

“Wilhelm教授！嘿！就知道你不会迟到的！”依旧站在吧台后面的Lucio用力冲Reinhardt挥手，好像教授先生踏进酒吧第一眼看见的人不是他一样。没有穿着酒保制服的年轻人身上是一件亮绿色的线衣，上面还画着一只皱巴巴的青蛙，看来Lucio的青蛙图案的爱不是那么一点两点。

“新发型不错啊，Kid。”Reinhardt在他的位置上坐下——他总是坐在吧台前正对着酒保的那张椅子，频繁到几乎所有常客都知道那是他的座位——冲Lucio扬起眉毛。这傻小子像他抱怨过无数次的那样，终于下定决定去把头发编成了脏辫，整整齐齐地搭在他肩膀上，完全没了之前毛茸茸的样子。

不得不说，Reinhardt多少有点儿怀念揉那头乱毛的感觉。

“省得你老揉我脑袋。”Lucio皱起鼻子，在Reinhardt突然起身伸手的时候立刻往后跳了一步，佯装出来的嫌弃瞬间转化成兴高采烈，“啊哈！晚了一步！”

除了无奈地微笑和摇头之外，Reinhardt不知道自己还能拿这个幼稚的傻小子怎么办。于是正直的教授先生捏了一把得意洋洋的小家伙得意洋洋的鼻尖，就算Lucio后退了一步，他也还是连屁股都不用抬一下就能这么干。

“犯规！这是犯规！”Lucio憋着鼻音大声抱怨，但皱起来的样子很快就烟消云散了。说真的，除了最开始的那几个月之外，Reinhardt还没见过Lucio不兴高采烈的时候，“我春假不是跟Emil还有Matteo去了柏林嘛，终于找到正经八百弄辫子的地方了，那头卷毛实在太烦人了。还有领带不错啊，教授。”

Lucio抿着嘴唇笑起来的样子还真跟他衣服上的青蛙有那么点儿相似。

“是送的人品味好，我只是穿什么都好看而已。”Reinhardt扬起下巴假装得意地说，一手撑着下巴靠在吧台上，跟着男孩儿的大笑一齐笑出声。

“得了吧，教授先生，行啦，这可是你的生日派对，好好享受大家对你的爱吧！我还要工作呢，”Lucio把一杯冰啤酒塞进他手里，佯装不耐烦地挥挥手，“别这么看着我，比起跟其他教授打交道一晚上，我还是呆在吧台后面自在点儿。”

讲老实话，Reinhardt跟学院里其他教授的关系那就那么回事。没错，他是个受人尊敬的老兵，也是结束第一次Omnic Crisis的英雄，但要知道大学可是反战最为激烈的地方之一，他的不少同时对Overwatch可都是嗤之以鼻。

充满距离感的谈话和寒暄，夹杂着少数几个关系亲密可以称之为朋友的交谈，Reinhardt不知道Lucio是什么时候离开吧台后面的，直到Jonas轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，低声问他知不知道那孩子跑到什么地方去了。

不安的感觉在胸腔里扩散，Reinhardt冲疑惑地同事抱歉地点点头，有些不那么平滑地随口找了个借口离开。老Schwarz酒吧的后门和其他类似的地方一样，为了方便运送货物和丢垃圾而通向黑漆漆的小巷，Reinhardt看着开了一个缝儿的金属门，紧紧皱起眉头。

压制过的枪声划过夜晚冰冷的空气，Reinhardt感觉自己的心跳提到了嗓子眼。或许整个世界都还处在战争的余震中，但不管是斯图加特还是整个大学都从没有发生过需要涉及到枪支的事件。

仅有的理智让Reinhardt记得让身体贴着墙壁，并且反手关上那扇铁门，以防无辜的平民被牵扯进来，不管迎接他的是什么。

漆黑的夜色里Reinhardt最先看到的是Lucio手掌上闪着绿色霓虹光的圆环，那看起来像是个按钮，或者喇叭之类的东西。没有时间思考太多，老兵一把抓住正在墙角试图瞄准Lucio的士兵，至少他看起来像是个士兵，从站姿到握枪的姿势。解除武器不是什么难事儿，困难的是让被制服的家伙老老实实趴在地上不爬起来，Wilhelm上士将装了消声器的手枪踢到一边，抓住士兵的肩膀将他重重撞在身后的水泥墙上。

这下爬不起来了吧？他捡起那把枪别到后腰，如果可能的话，他不想冲任何人开枪。但显然，袭击Lucio的士兵没有同样的想法，Reinhardt的进攻吸引了其中两个枪手的注意力，逼得他只好躲在巨大的金属垃圾箱后面寻求掩护。

他突然无限怀念自己的盔甲和坚盾，还有他的锤子，特别是他的锤子。

“Reinhardt！后面！”Lucio按住离他距离最近的枪手，一手按着对方持枪的手腕，一手重击他腹部的时候转头冲他大喊。有多久没有这样血液全都沸腾起来了？Reinhardt低吼一声抓起来者的衣领，毫不费力地将他摔向对面的石壁。

就算是条老狗也还是有两颗牙的。

不管Lucio卷进了什么样的麻烦里，显然敌人都没有想过他会有援兵出现，六个枪手很快都趴在了地上，只有一个踉跄着消失在夜色里。Reinhardt只能庆幸巷子没有狭窄到让他无法使力，更加庆幸于Lucio矫健的动作和意外强力的进攻。

说到这个，Reinhardt双手环抱起来看着Lucio，男孩儿向后退却了一步，脸颊上有一块不那么明显的淤青，但除此之外似乎没什么明显的伤口，这让他放心了不少。他左手手套下面的绿光很快暗了下去，一片阴影中他们只能勉强分辨出对方模糊的轮廓。

“来吧，Kid，不管你惹了什么麻烦，这里都不是什么合适的地方。你有哪里疼吗？我们得先报警，然后送你去医院……”Reinhardt深深叹了口气，把闯进大脑的几百种可能性强行退开来，现在不是质问他的时候。

“不，我们不能报警，我很好，我不用去医院，我发誓！”Lucio急匆匆地开口，语气听起来几乎像是恳求，“拜托，不要送我医院，也不要报警，我们就……拿走他们的武器把他们丢到巷子里，或者其他什么地方，但是，拜托，Reinhardt，我们不能报警。”

Reinhardt眼神坚定地看着Lucio，但他知道自己对这孩子总是会软下心来的。

“好吧，傻小子，不去医院，但是你最好给我解释清楚，你到底惹上什么麻烦了？我送你回宿舍，你老实给我说实话，好吗？”他放缓了自己的语气，但这没能让Lucio放松下来。男孩儿依旧紧紧捏着Reinhardt的手臂，让他能感觉到他身上传来的些微颤抖。

“惹上麻烦的人是你，Reinhardt，”最后Lucio叹了口气，向后退了一步，靠在酒吧后门昏黄闪烁着的灯光下，神情在Reinhardt陌生而又熟悉，他听起来突然疲惫不堪，全部平日里的精神和愉快，“你不该卷进来的，这本来就不是计划的一部分，你不该……你一开始就不该……”

Reinhardt走近两步，两人之间只剩下一伸手就能得到拥抱的距离，耐心地等他继续说下去，即使他很确定自己不会喜欢他接下来的话。

“如果你不是这么……不是这么……”Lucio抬起泛着水光的眼睛，但神情却是Reinhardt从没在他脸上见过的坚定和疲惫，“我当时根本没有想到会变成这样，我以为他们不会找到我的，我以为如果我离开他们就不会再……”

“谁？Lucio，告诉我，Kid，谁要找你？”

“Reinhardt，”Lucio深吸一口气，下定了决心似的重新开口，“我的全名是Lucio Correia Dos Santos，你听过这个名字，对吗？”

“巴西的自由战士。”Reinhardt听见自己的声音这样说。


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

和所有跟他年纪相近的退休老年人一样，Reinhardt住在远离城区喧嚣的市郊，一幢位于Hohe Warte区贴着连绵山林的红顶房子对于老兵来说有点太大了，但他退役回到斯图加特之后就深深爱上了这安静的街道，在林间小路晨跑时清新的空气，友善安静的邻居，就连有些过于接近童话故事或是儿童画的两层白墙红顶小楼在他眼里都可爱的不得了。

于是老兵在这里一住就是五年，街区人人都知道Wilhelm教授住在这里，这位和善的老先生虽然脸上的伤疤吓人了点儿，但每周都早早把垃圾桶推出来，而且从不把车停在碍事的地方，甚至将自己的后院打理得一丝不苟，就算他不太常和邻里来往，就算他是人尽皆知的Overwatch退役老兵，邻居们都还是喜欢他，偶尔还会拿点小饼干什么的上门拜访。

很多时候，尤其是今晚，Reinhardt格外庆幸自己退役后独来独往的生活习惯——他知道反战人士是怎么看待Overwatch的，好吗？——没有人知道今天是他生日，没有人给他准备什么惊喜派对，让他能在确认没有跟踪之后，安安静静地把车停进车库。

在瑞士总部的时候Ana和Angela给他来过那么一次所谓的惊喜生日派对，总之是惊远远大过于喜，就算那晚他们有无限量供应的啤酒也是一样，他到现在还存着Jack Morrison喝多了之后站在餐桌上拉着Reyes跳舞的照片呢。当然，和Overwatch的大多数派对一样，没有以爆炸结束简直是个奇迹。喝醉了的Torbjorn敲了Bastion的脑袋；Winston抱着他的花生酱试图让三杯就上头的Mercy停止跟他争论一个完全没意义的话题，显然在她眼里那是一个非常非常严肃并且亟待解决的科学课题；年纪轻轻却酒量惊人的McCree用雪茄点燃了Reyes杯子里的龙舌兰，最后是Ana的睡眠弹阻止了Blackwatch的首领亲手谋杀他的队友；而从头到尾都攥着啤酒的Fareeha整晚也没能鼓起勇气开口约Angela出去，在一旁看着的Reinhardt生怕她徒手把啤酒瓶捏爆。

现在回想起来，那简直像是上辈子发生的事。Overwatch解散已经整整六年，他最后一次和Morrsion坐在一起喝一杯还是在他和Reyes的婚礼上，Overwatch前任指挥官带着他从没见过的温柔笑脸告诉他，自己早就该下定决心这么做了。Morrison直到Overwatch解散的后续工作完成后才退役，出人意料地劝服那个大城市来的骚包Reyes跟他一起回堪萨斯买了个农场，去年还给远在德国的Reinhardt寄了一箱玉米。

至于为什么要远隔重洋地寄玉米给他，Reinhardt怎么也想不明白。

直到引擎熄火，昏暗的车库里只剩下门上一盏壁灯散发出微弱地软光，Reinhardt才扭头看向坐在副驾驶座上的男孩儿。Lucio捂着自己的肩膀，整个人几乎蜷缩在座椅里，在模糊的灯光下Reinhardt看不出她是不是受伤了，发辫不知什么时候散开来搭在肩膀上，让老兵想要抬起他低垂着的脑袋，用手指蹭过年轻人下巴上可爱的小胡子，想让这样空白而凝滞的表情从Lucio脸上消失。

似乎持续了一整天的昏暗光线让Reinhardt没来由地心烦，他甚至怀念起了McCree烦人的闪光弹。是的，就算是受人敬重的老兵也一样沦为那臭小子的恶作剧对象。Reinhardt此时此刻只想把屋子里所有的灯都打开，灯火通明地照亮一切灰色的角落，让那些疑虑和压在胸口沉重的东西、那些此时此刻阻隔在他们之间的秘密全都无可遁形。即使这会让他看不见巴西青年睫毛在脸颊上楼下的阴影，看不见他略显拘谨的微笑和在暖光下才暴露出来的泛红脸颊，即使那让他们之间暧昧不清的泡沫消失不见。

Lucio不同寻常的安静，这让Reinhardt多了一个担心的理由。匆忙告别了酒吧的同事之后，教授和他的学生都不约而同地决定将这场谈话留到更加安全的地方，天知道那群明显不是什么好人的枪手还会不会回来。

有那么几次在周五的“约会”之后，他会顺道开车送Lucio去城区打工的酒吧和餐厅，或是偶尔一起吃了晚饭之后送他回宿舍， 每次年轻的巴西男孩儿都话多的停不下来，就像是只雀跃的小青蛙，几乎要在座位上蹦跶起来，精力充沛地过了头。那双亮晶晶的眼睛总是充满新奇和兴奋地看着自己，很多时候仅仅是一本便宜的二手书，或是青蛙图案的帽子，甚至街角小餐馆在普通不过的晚餐，都能让男孩儿脸上绽放出令Reinhardt着迷的笑容。

Reinhardt永远无法忘记自己把那个青蛙玩偶送给Lucio做生日礼物时，他脸上喜出望外的表情，好像那个老兵偶尔经过街角在橱窗角落里看到的那个小布偶，是他这辈子收到过最棒的礼物似的。而此时此刻，Reinhardt发现自己几乎是急切地想要再看一次那样的表情，想看面前的男孩儿瞪大眼睛冲自己微笑。

“你需要包扎一下，Lucio，来吧，我保证这里很安全。”他压低了声音，好似过大的声响会吓到还有些发抖的年轻人。事实证明他是对的，昏暗中也能看见Lucio浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，似乎终于从沉思中清醒过来，才意识到自己身处什么地方。

“我真的没事儿，Herr Wilhelm，你就不该跟我待在一块儿，如果他们来找你的麻烦怎么办？而且我们可能被跟踪……”扫视周围一圈，Lucio才小心翼翼地对上Reinhardt的视线，老天，他看起来就像是个做错了事的孩子。

“怎么，现在没危险我就又是Herr Wilhelm啦？我以为我们已经熟悉到可以直呼名字了呢，这叫人伤心。”只是为了让面前的年轻人看起来不那么窘迫，Reinhardt故意装出一副心痛的样子拧起眉毛。Fareeha会告诉他这叫倚老卖老，但他已经五十一岁了，有资格倚老卖老，老兵在心里替自己争辩。

“不不，我没……我是说，抱歉，呃，我不是这个意思，只是……”和他预想的一样，Lucio立刻手忙脚乱地开始解释，本来就好像蒙着一层水汽的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下看起来更大了，Reinhardt几乎有点儿后悔这么逗弄这孩子，只是几乎。

“我只是说笑的，Kid，别道歉了。而且没人跟着我们，你以为我连着点儿本事都没有吗？这也太小看人了。”拉开车门，Reinhardt基本算是揽着Lucio的肩膀才让仍旧犹豫不决的年轻人离开黑漆漆的车库。别误会，老兵爱极了他的房子，从白色的大门到绿油油的后院，但对他来说，总是有些矮过了头的的车库是让他感到最为压抑的地方，包括狭窄的阁楼在内。

如果换过其他任何一个时间，Lucio都会不服气地鼓起脸颊，在Reinhardt眼里，Lucio即使是幼稚赌气的样子也总是充满生命力，而不是……至少不是现在这样。

此时这样的Lucio就像是个被捏扁了的毛绒青蛙，对Reinhardt的调笑都只是恹恹地点点头，后者不着痕迹地叹了口气，打开门廊的灯。屋里和骑士先生离开时一模一样，他谨慎地环视一周，搜寻着有人入侵过的痕迹。或许当年负责搜寻目标的总是Morrison，Overwatch小队的分工总是相当明确，但Reinhardt要是从三十年的军旅生涯里什么都没学到，岂不是愧对“Overwatch的坚盾”这一称号？

那张夹着便签纸的硬皮书还丢在茶几上，堆满了书本的客厅里静悄悄的，几件衬衫和外套随意地搭在软椅靠背上，只有厨房那个有点儿漏水的水龙头正在滴答作响。Lucio固执地站在门廊的暖光下，青蛙图案的线衣染上了触目惊心的红色，鞋尖在门前褐色的地毯上磨蹭，老兵一眼就能看出他正不经意地用右腿支撑着身体重心。

“你得老老实实地坐下，好吗？我把急救箱放在哪儿了来着…”Reinhardt有那么点急躁地在裤腿上擦蹭自己汗湿的手掌，却无法肯定是什么让自己如此焦虑不安。也许他永远都不会承认，仅仅是呆在这孩子周围就让他有那么点紧张，就一点点，真的。但是现在淤积在他胸腔里的是一种全新的，让Reinhardt呼吸困难的压抑感。

说真的，他现在宁愿看Lucio踩着轮滑从长长的楼梯扶手上滑下去，甚至能原谅他做那么一两个过于危险的高难度动作，只要不是现在这样。

“嘿，我真的没事儿，”Lucio笨拙地踩掉自己的靴子，大概是不想让鞋底的泥巴和血迹弄脏Reinhardt家好看的浅色地毯，脚步有那么点拖他地挪到Wilhelm教授跟前，衣服上干涸了的血迹在暖光下看起来像是褐色。巴西青年拉开自己的衣领，露出一路上都捂着的伤口，和Reinhardt想象中子弹留下的狰狞创伤不同，那里只有正在愈合的浅色擦痕，除了周围的血迹，甚至看不出那里曾被子弹险险擦过。Lucio轻咬着自己的下唇，脸上挤出一个为难的笑容，“你看，已经愈合了，我只是不想把血蹭在你车上。”

“那是辆好车，我一个老伙计设计的，他可是个天才。”Reinhardt不确定自己为什么要这样说，但显然转移开来的话题让Lucio稍稍放松了那么点儿，嘴角的微笑也终于蔓延到了眼睛，松了口气之后教授先生才注意到在此之前他一直屏着呼吸。

沉默再次充盈他们之间咫尺的距离，Reinhardt一向讨厌沉默。

“Um，Wilhelm教授……”Lucio假装清了清嗓子，开口打破这愚蠢的寂静。

“Reinhardt，”老兵纠正道，“你不用一直叫我Wilhelm教授，你知道。”

“哦，好吧，Reinhardt，”年轻人舔了舔嘴唇，丝毫没有注意到这一微小的动作让面前老兵的心跳漏了一拍，要知道对Reinhardt这个年纪的人来说，任何打乱他心跳节奏的都能算得上是极限运动，包括对自己的学生产生那么点不合适的感情。Lucio抓挠着自己的后颈，脚趾在同样青蛙图案的袜子里乱动着磨蹭柔软的地毯，似乎在自己本就不那么丰富的字典里寻找合适的词句，“我得好好感谢你，你知道，在那种情况下救了我，我以为有Overwatch的前任成员在这里他们不会就这么……”

突然意识到自己了什么，Lucio瞪大了眼睛紧紧咬住下唇，Reinhardt捕捉到他在呼吸之间低声咒骂自己不知道什么时候应该闭嘴。看着一瞬间似乎又回到初次见面时那个低落模样的年轻人，Reinhardt不得不提醒自己面前还能勉强被称为男孩儿的年轻人不只是个在冬日里瑟瑟发抖的傻小子，Lucio Correia Dos Santos领导了巴西革命，有人说他是自由战士，有人说他是恐怖分子，甚至有人将他称为战争狂。

但没有人知道他只是个笑容像是夏天的大男孩。

“你知道我是Overwatch的成员。”Reinhardt问道，但听起来更像是个陈述句。

“人人都知道，不是吗？我小时候还有你的海报呢，”Lucio小声嘟囔着，但游移的眼神和绞在一起的手指出卖了他，“但我更喜欢Winston和Mercy。”

“真让人心碎，我打赌Angela也会喜欢你的，虽然我现在也不知道她在哪儿。”老兵无奈地摇摇头，这个固执的小青蛙有时候这让人没招，“但你知道自己说谎的技巧差劲儿极了，对吗？McCree那个愣头青都比你强。”

“他的斗篷太丑了，”Lucio皱皱鼻子，Reinhardt跟着低声笑起来，他记得那张海报上McCree披着的红斗篷，看起来就像是从路边捡回来的窗帘。鉴于那个傻兮兮的牛仔是不少人的梦中情人，Reinhardt决定还是不告诉Lucio那个小牛仔每天都穿着那玩意儿。矮个子青年抬起眼睛打量老兵脸上的表情，这让他巧克力色的眼睛看起来更大了，而Reinhardt更加意识到彼此之间的距离有多近，最后Lucio轻轻叹了口气，“你说的没错，我来德国也只是因为他们告诉我你退休之后就定居在这里，在这所大学当教授，我们以为有Overwatch的成员在这里能安全点儿。”

“他们？”Reinhardt扬起眉毛，有几百个问题一齐挤到嘴边，不确定该先问哪一个。

“我的战友，我们知道Vishkar的人搞不好会知道我去了哪儿，所以……”Lucio拉扯自己上衣的袖子，紧张而急切的小动作在Reinhardt面前一览无遗，“但我学到了不少东西，我想真正的帮助我的国家和家人，不只是在战场上。”

“所以，政治和经济学，嗯？”Reinhardt突然被一阵疲倦击中，他曾以为自己退休之后就能远离这些乱七八糟的破事儿，只要跟政治扯上关系就没有什么好事会发生，在Overwatch最后的几年里，Reinhardt就只想退休回家，尽可能地远离那些浸渍在官僚主义里面的混球。

“总得从什么地方开始，是不是？”Lucio扯起一边的嘴角。

“听着，Kid，我们这样越说越糊涂，能不能坐下来……”Reinhardt深深叹息着摊开手掌，试图将这个乱成一团的故事梳理清楚。巴西内战来得太快结束的也太快，大多数人根本不知道发生了什么，就被告知现在巴西有个新总统了，现在是个全新的国家。

“老天，Reinhardt，你还担心我呢！”Lucio大声打断了教授先生说到一半的句子，他之前从没这样做过，没等Reinhardt反应过来，Lucio已经双手抓着他的手掌，上面有一道已经血迹干涸的伤口，不知道是不是那场围堵时不小心在什么地方划伤的，要不是因为Lucio的惊叫，他甚至没有感觉到疼。

“一点小伤而已，等我找到急救箱……”试图抽回手去找那个一进门就该翻出来的急救箱，Reinhardt发现自己的手腕被面前矮小的年轻人用力握住，没有一丝挣扎的空间。不是说他就挣脱不开，但看着Lucio眉头紧蹙的样子，Reinhardt发现自己根本没打算挣脱开来。

Lucio的手指轻柔抚摸过伤口周围的皮肤，带着一点点刺痛，但年轻人总是冰冷的手指让涨红的伤口舒缓了不少。聚精会神的脸上同时又充满了担忧，这让Reinhardt想要用拇指抚平Lucio紧皱的眉头，于是他这么做了。

温热的手掌贴着年轻人冰凉的脸颊，或许整个冬天他都是这么冷冰冰的，即使现在已经缓缓步入春日。拇指轻蹭过颧骨时摸到一处浅浅的伤疤，大概是革命时留下的勋章。

Lucio就这么微微分开嘴唇看着自己，双手还握着他的手腕，Reinhardt不由自主地向前一小步，将那恼人的距离缩短直至消失不见，所有桎梏和束缚都在此刻消失不见。或许这不是什么最好的时机，或许这不是最好的地点，但Reinhardt的拇指蹭过Lucio下唇后者闭上了眼睛，睫毛随着紊乱的呼吸颤抖着。

吻他。这是Reinhardt脑海中仅剩的想法。

如果瞬间能延续成永恒，如果宇宙和所有的星球能在此时此刻停止转动，如果世界上没有那么多如果和那么，Reinhardt希望时间就停止在这一刻，自己微微弓着腰，鼻尖几乎要蹭着Lucio的鼻尖，手掌贴着他的脸颊，而他握着自己手腕的力度有点不必要的大，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。周围的一切都成了无关的布景，没有红色屋顶的房子，没有不久前的意外，没有大学和酒吧，没有老兵和战士，没有教授和学生。

只剩下Lucio和Reinhardt，只有你和我。

嘴唇即将相触，体温熏蕴着这个略微尴尬而紧绷的拥抱，Lucio睁开眼睛看着他，褐色的眼睛闪亮亮的，好像蒙着水汽。

Reinhardt在他眼中看见自己的影子。

“我们应该……先处理一下你的伤口。”他听见Lucio刹那间低哑的声音小声说，几乎要碰在一起的嘴唇能感受到对方声音的律动。

温存的时刻触电般地过去，Reinhardt深吸口气逼迫自己倒退一步，对自己几乎越轨的行为感到难以置信，就好像他们现在这样还不够尴尬似的。

Lucio低垂着眼睛，从口袋里拿出自己的手机，不等老兵从自责和惊慌中反应过来，便用戴着手套的左手手掌贴上Reinhardt的脸颊，和几秒前的动作一模一样，唯一不同的是男孩得用力踮起脚尖。

他想说点儿什么，或许是道歉，或许是解释。但到嘴边的词语都被耳边富有节奏感的音乐，以及声波一般传递到身体里的温暖温度阻截住了。

Reinhardt只能瞪大眼睛，看着自己仍旧被Lucio攥着手腕的手掌，上面那道黑红色的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度修复着，他甚至能看到粉色的新生肌肉吞噬干涸的血块。

“老天……”他听见自己倒抽了一口气。

满意于自己的成果，Lucio抬起眼睛，手指滑过老兵的脸颊和胡子，最后低头在他手掌中心烙上一个轻柔的吻，接踵而来的声音和那个吻一般柔软，“让我从头把故事说给你听，你再决定是不是应该吻我，好吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
“不管你要说的故事有多长，我也绝对不可能让你穿着血糊糊的衣服在我家乱窜，傻小子。”Reinhardt用当年严厉指挥官的语气把Lucio赶进浴室的时候，绝对没有预想到这一行为对自己可怜心脏的副作用。

从厨房端着两杯热茶出来，Reinhardt第一眼看到就是Lucio露在卷起睡裤下的脚踝。不是说老兵就对脚踝有什么特殊的癖好，拜托，这又不是维多利亚时期，Lucio也不是什么穿着长裙的女士，当然了。但看着小个子的巴西青年踮起脚尖努力想要看到书架更高一层的背影，包裹在原本属于Fareeha浅灰色长裤和蓝色上衣里，让Reinhardt胸腔里传来一阵阵不同寻常的震颤。

把沾满血渍的青蛙上衣丢进洗衣机里之后，Reinhardt才突然意识到自己没有任何一件衣服是不会将Lucio整个人都淹没的，即使是他当年还是个新兵蛋子时的T恤衫，是的，和每个上了年纪的老头一样，Reinhardt的阁楼里仍旧保留着几乎是他一辈子所有的破铜烂铁。Fareeha和Angela去年和他一起过了圣诞，但显然她把过多的注意力放在自己女朋友身上，而没有好好打包自己的行李，那套柔软的睡衣就一直躺在Reinhardt客房某个闲置的抽屉里。

看到头发还湿哒哒的年轻人坐在沙发扶手上把过长的睡裤在小腿上打个结，Reinhardt才发祥自己忘记了Ana家有时候严厉过了头的姑娘个子有多高。或许就算他能找到合适Angela的衣服，穿在Lucio身上一样会嫌大，真不知道这孩子到底吃什么长大的，整个人都好像一只营养不良的小青蛙。

除了包裹着精瘦肌肉的手臂告诉他完全相反的故事，Reinhardt想起几分钟之前，在他尴尬地逃进厨房之前，Lucio腰上裹着浴巾打开浴室的门，灿烂微笑着接过老兵手上的衣服，小腹精炼的肌肉随着他抬起手臂套上衣的动作而移动着，左肩青蛙图案的纹身仿佛有了生命一般地冲他眨眼睛。但真正吸引住Reinhardt视线的，是遍布在青年胸口和腹部狰狞的伤口，从肩膀到小腹都爬满了所谓“战士的勋章”，粗糙而蛮横地回瞪着睁大眼睛的老兵，让他几乎是落荒而逃。

“给，红茶，冰箱里没有牛奶了。”Reinhardt清清嗓子，喉结不舒服地滚动着试图将堵在嗓子里的东西挤出去，将白色印花的茶杯递给一刻也不闲着，开始前后摇晃重心的年轻人，拼命忍住才没有伸手揉一把他的脑袋。

“嘿！我又不是小孩子，不需要什么睡前牛奶，你当我几岁了啊。”Lucio接过茶杯抿了一小口，立刻被烫的龇牙咧嘴，谁说自己不是小鬼来着？吐着舌头，小鬼歪过脑袋打量手里的杯子，带着金边和粉色印花的茶杯显然完全不符合Reinhardt的风格，“我还以为你家的杯子都会印着Overwatch Logo呢。”

“这可是Ana的杰作，没人敢嘲笑Amari女士的品味，至少没有活人敢这么干。”想起当年在Ana一个瞪视下战战兢兢的Morrison和Reyes，Reinhardt控制不住地微笑起来，就算是吃完饭都未必记得擦嘴的McCree，都在Ana的训练下喝茶时翘起小拇指。

“Ana Amari？哇哦！她是最棒的狙击手！而且她还是个治疗师！简直酷毙了，我小时候一直想要她的签名！”Lucio瞪大了眼睛看着自己，就是这样的表情让Reinhardt无法将他和闻名世界的巴西自由战士联系到一起，虽然仔细想想Lucio甚至连名字都没怎么改，但仍旧让大多数人以为Lucio Santos只是一个过于常见的巴西名字而已。

“我相信她会乐意的，虽然现在已经没人会再收集Overwatch的卡片和海报了，我们早就过时啦。”Reinhardt小心翼翼地将茶杯放在咖啡桌上，Ana几乎完全是为了捉弄这个大个子，在他退休搬去德国之后送来了一大推过于精细脆弱的瓷器。

“Overwatch怎么会过时！现在网上还有卖你们的海报呢。”Lucio一瘸一拐地蹦跶到沙发跟前时兴奋地声称，老兵更加惊讶于他居然这样还没有把茶洒在地毯上，Reinhardt默默提醒自己记得一会儿给这孩子修理一下他的假肢，显然不管他用来治疗伤口的技术是什么，都对机械义肢毫无效果。

“我记得那张海报，我的头发看起来棒极了。”老兵一手贴着自己肚子哈哈大笑起来，他当然记得那张海报，Morrison的上级逼他们花了一整天呆在那个工厂一样的摄影工作室里，而那个说话时不停扭腰的服装师总是对他的盔甲不满意，好像穿得好看就能不让子弹打穿他脑门儿似的。

“你的头发现在看起来也棒极了！”Lucio立刻回答，紧接着咬住下唇扭开视线，深色的皮肤也挡不住略微发红的耳朵尖，更别说他脸红的时候让原本几乎隐形的小雀斑全部显现了出来，这让他看起来比实际年纪要年轻不少。

Reinhardt试图去回想新闻上两年前滚动播出的模糊片段，从墙壁上一闪而过的霓虹绿影子，还有在人群簇拥下合着震耳欲聋的电子乐大声呼喊着什么的年轻男人，那个被更多人称为恐怖分子而不是自由战士的巴西英雄。不管当年看新闻时Reinhardt对他有什么样的看法和假设，他都没有想到带领一场革命，赢得内战的是这样一个年轻人，这样一个微笑时眼睛闪闪发亮带着星光的年轻人。

说老实话，对于一直以来被蒙在鼓里，甚至有可能被间接利用，Reinhardt本应该感到愤怒，起码该有些不满。如果那些众说纷纭的新闻里有那么点可信度，眼前的年轻人很有可能是巴西的间谍，是另有目的的特工，而Reinhardt大半辈子都在和这些躲在暗处却挂着笑脸的混球对抗；即使他透露出的那么点只言片语是真的，Lucio也绝对是个十足的危险人物。Reinhardt一开始就不应该让这样一个凭一己之力把整个国家闹得天翻地覆的男人进自己家门，不管他的微笑多么诚实而通透。

但低头看向Lucio，满脸兴奋地跟他讨论过时旧书的Lucio，隔着整个咖啡厅和酒吧冲他用力招手的Lucio，坐在副驾驶上几乎蹦跶着描述一个新点子或是电影的Lucio，踩着滑轮跳过广场摘掉Reinhardt脑袋上落叶的Lucio，他最为熟悉却又一无所知的年轻人，Reinhardt发现自己连一丝怒火都感受不到。

“我以为Santos只是一个最普通的巴西姓氏，”Lucio几乎要碰到Reinhardt花白胡子的手指顿在了半空中，他深吸口气看着突然改变了话题的教授先生，有些不自在地舔舔自己的下唇，年长的男人只是捉住了他的手，将他沾上茶杯热度的手指攥在自己手心里，才继续说下去，“你连名字都没怎么改，居然没人把你和自由战士联想到一起。”

“说实话我也挺惊讶的，但谁都知道我不怎么会说谎，让我用假名还不如直接把自由战士这个词儿纹在我脑门儿上呢，”用拇指蹭着Reinhardt的指节，Lucio低垂着脑袋，忍不住向散发着火热体温的大个子靠近了那么点儿，“而且所有人都跟我说对巴西革命的新闻报道没有那么多，感谢Vishkar的新闻控制，我猜。”

“不管谁跟你说的，他们显然没搞清是怎么回事儿，我清楚记得那阵子每天新闻都滚动播放巴西的进展，除了没有多少可以用来播放的画面，所以我想大概没人清楚你到底长什么样，而且……”

他发现自己无法集中注意力，特别是当Lucio几乎靠在他身上的时候，肩膀轻轻贴着他的胸口，微微颤抖着的左手还包裹在自己的手掌里，让他忍不住揽着年轻人的肩膀，用自己坚实的胸膛给他哪怕一点点安慰和依靠。

这感觉对极了。

“老实说我不知道该怎么告诉你，特别当你这样的时候，”Lucio抱怨似的皱起眉头，微微仰起脸，满是Reinhardt没见过的严肃神情，“我原本只打算悄悄呆在这里，等风头过去就回巴西，但你就这么……”

Lucio重重吸了口气，另一只手缓慢而轻柔地抚摸过骑士先生的左臂，几乎像是在梳理上面雪白的毛发，而老兵只是换了个姿势，让他能舒服自然地靠在自己身上，安静地等他继续。

“你就这么……”Lucio懊恼地抿起嘴唇，最后用脑袋顶着Reinhardt的下巴，声音里满是疲惫和倦意，让骑士想起第一次见到的那个低沉的青年，“你根本不认识我，我们一句话都没有说过，我只是个陌生人，但你还是……”

他没能说完这个句子，只是呼吸颤抖着把脸埋进Reinhardt的颈窝。

Reinhardt几乎要被这个突然整个贴进他怀抱里的年轻人吓到了，冰凉的假肢贴着自己的大腿，Lucio穿过骑士先生的手臂，紧紧抓着他背后的衣料，就好像紧绷了一晚上的神经突然在这一刻崩溃开来，怀里微微颤抖的身体让老兵的心脏也跟着颤抖起来，浑浊的呼吸打在胸口，火热而又粘稠。

隆隆作响的沉默在他们之间打着鼓点，静寂之中唯余滴答作响的水声。Lucio似乎想要将自己完全嵌进Reinhardt的身体里，直到血肉融为一体，呼吸无意之间同样重合着节奏，一起一伏地胸腔贴合在一起，厌恶冬日的身体在他怀里渐渐温暖起来，完美地镶嵌在一起。

“我好久没有这么……”Lucio的脸仍旧埋在Reinhardt怀中，也或许是因为别的什么让他平日里清朗的声音模糊发闷，他顿了顿，用脑袋有意无意地蹭着骑士先生布满柔软胡须的下巴，重新开始讲到一半的句子，“太久，太久没有这种回家的感觉了。”

“你想念巴西吗？”老兵问，但答案早已昭然若揭。

“每时每刻。”Lucio闭上眼睛蜷缩进老兵怀里，坚实的肌肉让他感到安全，温暖得好像里约的黄昏。

于是Reinhardt托着Lucio的后颈，亲吻了他的额头。

嘴唇下是温热的体温，怀里瘦小的身体仍旧微微发抖，贴着自己腿的假肢沾染着冬日末尾的寒气，颤抖的手指紧扣着自己后背的衣料，潮湿的呼吸打在自己颈侧，精心打理过的胡渣蹭着年轻人的脸颊，鼻尖满是跟自己一样的洗发水和沐浴液味道。此情此景，将Reinhardt刹那间带回初见时，同样的清冷空气，同样的沉默萧条，不同的是他们之间再没有能填装下一整个世界的距离。

他打开环形教室的门，海蓝色的桌椅，学生三三两两坐在一起小声谈话，严厉的冬日不住地将冷风灌进整个房间。坐在教室最前面的矮小男孩儿低垂着脑袋，整个人都缩在那件过大的灰色上衣里，满脸的阴郁和疲惫，而Reinhardt一眼就能看出他也同样经历过战争。一个老兵总能认出另一个，记得吗？

从在德国入伍，到因为Omnic Crisis而加入Overwatch，Reinhardt目睹过多少国家被战争撕扯开来，又眼睁睁看着多少人因为这场天煞的战争而颠沛流离。但他怎么也没想到的是，自己会在另一个受过战争洗礼，甚至在传闻中亲手铸就了一场战争的年亲人面前停下脚步，再也无法移开视线。

“谢谢，”又这么攀附在一起几分钟，Lucio才缓慢地放松手指，抬头冲Reinhardt露出一个抱歉的微笑，“谢谢你这么安慰我，你没必要这么做的，但是……你就是这么爱管闲事，对不对，Herr Wilhelm？如果不是因为你这样，压根儿就不会被卷进这些破事儿里面来，我是说，你已经退休了，对吗？”

他的语气里一丝抱怨的意味都没有，Reinhardt盯着年轻人的眼睛，在几乎能融化自己的笑意中弯起嘴角，拇指安慰般地磨蹭着Lucio的后颈，像是在安慰一只受惊的小狗。在老兵开口说点什么俏皮话回敬之前，Lucio摇摇头打断了他。

“有时候你贴心温柔过了头，这对你没有好处，Reinhardt，”收回他们都熟悉的调笑神情，Lucio的微笑蔓延到眼角，因为后颈的抚摸而微微眯起眼睛，“但在说其他任何事情之前，我必须要说句谢谢，Reinhardt，谢谢你这么信任我，谢谢你让我……让我这么久以来头一次觉得安全，你对我说来就是……”

是某种保护？是可以依靠的对象？是……家？Reinhardt不知道Lucio要说的是什么，他急切地想要问出被巴西青年咬在唇间的词，但Lucio只是摇摇头转开了话题，温柔的神色被严肃所替代。

“我知道我欠你一个解释。”

“你什么都不欠我，你知道的。”Reinhardt的拇指拂过年轻人的颧骨，让他凝结的神情微微柔和了些。

“是的，是的，我知道，但是如果不是……”Lucio有些烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，深吸口气才重新对上Reinhardt的视线，“所有人都听说过巴西革命，对吗？我来了德国之后才知道他们管我们的革命叫内战，但我发誓那不是什么内战……”

他抬起眼睛，Reinhardt一年多来第一次看见Lucio眼中蕴藏的火焰，嘴唇抿成紧绷的直线，这是他从没见过的Lucio，提醒着他眼前年轻人的其他称号。

“我发誓我们不是恐怖分子，我不是个战争狂，或是杀人犯，不管他们怎么控告我。”Lucio紧紧捏住Reinhardt放在他大腿上的手掌，语气中的厌恶让他皱起鼻子，“就算没人相信我，就算两边的人都希望我快点滚蛋，我也从来都不是个恐怖分子，我不想要战争和所有的一切，我只想让我的家人有活下去的权利。”

“简单点说，Omnic Crisis时期巴西被Omnic轰炸，之后经济也一点儿起色都没有，为了战后重建，政府，或者说我该说前政府，决定跟Vishkar的混蛋合作，”Lucio短促地冷笑，“谁知道他们宣传的重建只不过是把贫民窟的无辜人民逼上绝路，他们想要把那些属于所谓的‘过街老鼠’的街道夷为平地，我们的生命在他们眼里一文不值，而我们政府对此完全视而不见。”

Reinhardt记得巴西，Well，至少是战时的巴西，他曾和Reyes带领Overwatch的小队清剿轰炸整个城市的Omnic组织，他能记得的只有爆炸声，硝烟的味道，以及太多太多的鲜血和哭喊。

“感谢他们邪恶的技术，整条街道一晚上就这么消失了，好像从来没有存在过一样，就这么……消失了。我在贫民窟长大，我认识那条街道上的每个人，甚至还在那些街道上演出过，但他们就这么为了新建城市……”他大口呼吸着顿了几秒，才继续说下去，“Vishkar的官方说法是一群恐怖分子半夜潜进他们的实验室，偷走了他们新研发的音波装置，并且借此推翻了旧政府，对不对？”

Reinhardt只能僵硬地点点头，试图将自己的情绪和Lucio正在叙述的故事分隔开，他没有力气去悲伤或是愤怒，那些缩短在简单句子里的故事让他被一阵阵疲惫击中。

“哈，他们还真好意思。事实上，我拿到那个声波设备完全是个意外，但如果没有它我也不可能活着逃出Vishkar的里约总部。”

“你的腿也是那时候……？”

“哦，不是，那是后来的事情了。简短来说，Vishkar绑架了我姑妈，她抚养我和街上一半儿的孤儿长大，但很显然Vishkar不喜欢我的地下演出，好像贫民窟的大家就连感到一点点开心的权利都没有，他们认为那些地下演出引来了不必要的社会关注。我很高兴我的音乐让大家忘记痛苦，就算只是暂时的，但代价是……”

“你以前是个歌手？”Reinhardt在Lucio几乎失去声音时开口问道，忍不住将手掌贴上他的脸颊，给他哪怕一点点安慰。

“业余DJ而已，我只在街头和地下酒吧演出过，不过后来当时写的曲子已经流传到网络上了。”Lucio扯了扯嘴角，短暂转开来的话题给了他一点点喘息的时间，但接下来的句子让年轻人的眼眶泛红起来，“她失踪之后的第三天，有人将她的手指寄给了我，告诉我如果再不停止所有的地下活动，他们就把我姑妈一片片寄回来。”

“老天，Vishkar会这么干？我以为他们是个正儿八经的公司。”Reinhardt听见自己倒吸了一口冷气。

“我后来听说Vishkar私底下和Talon有合作，我猜他们想雇其他人给他们干脏活儿，那些伪君子才不愿意脏了自己的手。我当天晚上就劝服……劝服跟我一起长大的朋友跟我连夜溜进Vishkar总部，想办法把她救出来，我应该有个更周全计划的，但是我当时……我真的怕了，我不知道失去了姑妈该怎么办，她是我唯一的亲人。”

“你父母呢？”老兵没来得及咬住话头，就已经唐突地问出了口。

“Omnic开始轰炸的那天是我姐姐的婚礼。”Lucio干巴巴地回答，声音里没有一丝颤抖，但一瞬间避开Reinhardt担忧的视线。

“抱歉，我不该……”

“不，这没什么，我是说，这么多年过去了，不是吗？而且感谢Overwatch，才结束了这场战争，我应该说谢谢你才对，伟大的骑士先生。”调笑的声音熟悉而又安心，但那笑容并没有蔓延到眼睛，Reinhardt只想再次亲吻他的额头和脸颊，把他揉进自己怀里再也不放开。战争毁掉了太多家庭，Reinhardt也说不上来是什么让Lucio在自己心中占据了如此特殊的位置。

“总之，我们没有找到我姑妈，但逃出来的时候触发了警报，穿过实验区域的时候我无意中拿到他们的声波设备，拿它作为武器才活着离开。”安慰一般地捏了捏Reinhardt的手指，好像Reinhardt才是需要被安慰的那个人似的，Lucio缓慢地继续那个让老骑士胸口一阵阵刺痛的故事，“后来贫民窟集结了革命军，我们的首领是巴西现在的总统，我和他弟弟从小一起长大，但他……”

“他没能和你一起逃出Vishkar。”Reinhardt补上Lucio没能说完的句子。

“……是的，革命持续了一年，或许更长，看你怎么计算，越来越多的人通过加入我们，或者只是在网络上支持我们，最终我们的队伍攻陷了总统大楼，也把Vishkar赶出了巴西，没有政府军的支持，他们在里约什么也干不了。”

“后来革命结束了，我留在巴西也什么用都没有，你看，没人需要一个半聋的DJ，或者半残的士兵，留在里约就只是等死，所以Lucas，我是说我们的现任总统让我打包行李来了德国，我们知道你退休之后住在这里，所以或许Vishkar不敢轻举妄动。”

“半聋……？”Reinhardt几乎没有听见Lucio的后半句话，无意识地抬起手抚摸过他左边的耳骨。

“爆炸，我左边的耳朵听不见，那让我头疼，不然我也不会戴着眼镜还坐在教室最前面的，如果不是这样你也不会注意到我，这么说来……还真不知道是不是好事儿，”Lucio尴尬地笑起来，像是某种猫科动物那样用脸颊蹭着Reinhardt的手掌，“这让我反应也没有以前那么灵敏，大概也上不了战场，对革命军也没什么价值了。”

“他们听起来像是一群混球。”Reinhardt说，咬紧了自己的牙齿。

“嘿，你说的可是我们的总统。”Lucio假装受到冒犯地皱起鼻子，但连语气没一点儿怒意。

“那又怎么样？这么对待一个英雄，他就是个混球。”

“我不是什么英雄，也不是自由战士，不管他们怎么叫吧，我就是个DJ，哦，曾经是。”Lucio的声音再次低沉下去，他这把所有感情完美地填充到语气中的能力从一开始就让Reinhardt感到惊讶，同时也觉得这可爱透了。

“在我看来你就是个英雄，Lucio，不管其他人怎么说。”老兵用双手捧着自由战士的脸颊，拇指温柔地滑过他仍旧泛红的眼眶，紧紧看进氤氲着水光的眼中。他知道这“简短版本”的故事背后有多少被Lucio略过的细节，显然革命军没有配置算是奢侈的纳米治疗技术，几乎是粗暴的缝合在Lucio身上留下狰狞的伤疤，Reinhardt甚至不敢去想他们到底有没有配备麻醉剂。

“现在你听完整个故事了，Reinhardt，”Lucio轻轻握住Reinhardt的手腕，无意识地舔舔自己的下唇，“你现在还想……还想吻我吗？”

他找不到自己的声音，找不到用任何一个单字回答的力气，Reinhardt只是低下头，让自己的嘴唇紧紧贴上对方柔软湿润的双唇，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。

Lucio在温暖的包裹中闭上眼睛，耳边从未停止的蜂鸣和冰锥般的头疼，在嘴唇相碰的瞬间消失不见。

只有你，和我。


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

没有硝烟，没有夜幕，没有爆炸和火光，Reinhardt能嗅闻到蒸腾的热气，巨大的阔叶植物在黄昏的映衬下镀上金边。他知道这只是梦中的世界，远处的人群和色彩斑驳的墙壁在他眼中只剩下模糊的影子，拉美的暮光在他脸颊上跳跃，嘈杂的声响环绕在耳边却没有丝毫躁动。没有Overwatch，没有战争，没有死亡，只有街道上光着脚踢足球的孩子，大声叫卖的小贩，和嬉笑着跑过石板路的年轻姑娘。

退役的战士贪婪地呼吸着弥漫在空气中的生命力，手指抚摸过被暴晒了一整天的石梯，干燥而温暖地在指尖扩散开来。如果所有的梦都像是这样，或许Reinhardt不会再抵触暴雨的夜晚，只因为那让他想起国王大道，想起失去左眼时钻心的疼痛和满目的猩红。如果意识已经清醒，眼前的景象就该算是幻觉而不是梦境了吧？他无聊地想着，却丝毫没有想要醒来的意思，直到影子遮挡住了黄昏的尾巴。

“嘿，大个子，不来跟我跳支舞吗？”年轻的声音，亮闪闪的眼睛，笑容清澈得容不下一丝杂质，小青蛙在亮绿的背心上冲他傻笑，发辫随着音乐鼓点摇晃着搭在肩上。士兵抬起头才发现不知什么时候天已经全黑，而自己坐在广场角落的长椅上，奇异形状的吊灯交织着掩盖过头顶的星光。

我不会跳舞，他听见自己这么回答，但下一秒已经被年轻人拖拽到了广场中央。

对比来说几乎能被称为娇小的手指被攥在自己手心里，Reinhardt知道只要自己想，就能把这个只到胸口那么高的男孩儿单手举起来，精瘦的腰肢随着节奏扭动，滑蹭着搭在那里的巨大手掌。他们的身体是如此完美地契合，紧贴在一起，而Reinhardt所能做的只是逼迫自己不去紧盯他微笑的嘴唇，并且小心不踩到巴西青年的脚。

“没错，就是这样，感受到音乐的节奏了吗？”年轻人笑着抬起头，在鼓点的末尾踩到骑士先生的脚上，踮起脚尖才勉强在花白的胡子上落下一个啄吻，“跳得不赖嘛，大家伙！”

他将他整个人抱起，紧紧搂进怀里，好像一不小心这个小青蛙就会消失掉似的。年轻人的手指灵巧地梳理着他后颈长过头了的银发，用脸颊蹭着意外柔软的胡须，傻笑在他身体里震动着传输到Reinhardt的胸膛。狮心骑士将脸埋进充满热带气味的爱人颈窝，嗅闻到汗水、大海和机油混合起来的特殊味道，熟悉而又陌生，混杂着一点点酒精，和……培根？

等等，培根？

Reinhardt在食物的香气中惊醒，全身的骨节一个个舒展开来，深深呼吸几次才让意识完全回到身体，意识到刚刚的那一切不过是个真是过头了的梦境。他抬起手，就这么仰躺着紧盯自己手背上狰狞的伤疤和凸起的血管，石板阶梯经过曝晒的温度似乎还留在指尖，他甚至能回忆起在广场的角落，手指碰触过冰冷酒杯之后的颤抖。

然后他才意识到，偌大的床上只剩下自己一个人。身边的床单早就已经没了体温，Reinhardt允许自己在被单的包裹下偷懒了那么几秒，床头的闹钟告诉他现在早就过了他的早餐和晨跑时间。但他这么多年来难得饱睡一场，只是一天而已，为什么不给自己放个假呢？煎蛋和培根的香气萦绕在鼻尖，Reinhardt听着厨房传来的歌声，回忆着昨晚怀里巴西青年安静的睡脸，弯起嘴角重新闭上眼睛。

 

嘴唇上的轻啄很快变成吮吻，等Reinhardt注意到的时候，他已经将Lucio揽到自己大腿上，用唇舌侵略着让小青蛙脸颊涨红几乎喘不过气来。手掌抚摸着柔软布料包裹下的腰背，Lucio的鼻尖蹭着他的，双手坏绕着Reinhardt的脖子，让两人的身体紧贴在一起。

早前还泛着寒意的客厅突然火热地不像话，Reinhardt几乎要被从Lucio身上隔着层层布料传来的体温烫伤，一手搂着他的腰，一手揉捏着Lucio的后颈，迫使年轻人发出幼猫一般地呼噜声。一吻终了，舌尖牵扯出暧昧的银线，Reinhardt几乎要迷失在Lucio低哑下去的声线里。

“Rein……我……”Lucio试图说，但Reinhardt只能看见饱胀红肿的嘴唇，以及分阖之间露出的粉色舌尖，这让他几乎从喉咙中发出低吼。

感谢三十年的军旅生涯给了他足够的意志力，当然，Reinhardt还是得掐着自己的大腿，才没有直接把自由战士推倒在沙发上吻到失去力气。

不是现在，最起码不能是这样的时候。Reinhardt脑内斥责的声音听起来有点像Mercy又有点像Ana，如果他那位严厉的狙击手长官知道自己差点就占了一个比他年轻二十五岁青年的便宜，一定会用手枪柄狠狠甩他的后脑勺，而且不，他一点也不想试验Ana新的激素针。

即便这个吻是Lucio开始的，即使Reinhardt知道怀里的小青蛙和自己一样想要这个，他的自尊和所有的骑士风范（或者该说是最基本的道德标准）不允许就这样，在Lucio刚刚向自己坦白一切，用那双湿漉漉眼睛看着自己的时候，做出如此亲密的承诺。

急切地啄吻落在Reinhardt的下巴和脸颊上，Lucio几乎在他大腿上扭动起来，鼻息浑浊而热辣，泛红的耳朵尖简直可爱透了。但没等骑士先生想出该怎么打开这个话题，或是问出Lucio气息不稳地想要说点什么，就听见巴西青年发出几乎细不可闻的痛呼。

“哪疼？我发誓，Lucio，如果你刚刚说谎，没告诉我哪里受伤……”Reinhardt条件反射一般地捏紧了手掌下精瘦的腰胯，即使立即就掩藏起来，Lucio脸上一闪而过的痛意也没能躲过Reinhardt的眼睛。

“没有！真的没有，Rein，嘿，放松点儿，伙计，我哪儿都好好的，只是……”Lucio舔舔嘴唇，有点儿那么不甘心地从Reinhardt大腿上挪下来，皱紧了眉头按住自己左腿的膝盖，“该死的假肢，我就知道它会在关键时候出来坏事儿。”

“嘿，注意你的语言，小家伙，我可还是你的教授呢。”Reinhardt假装严肃地训斥道，但双手却用完全相反的温柔力道攥握住Lucio的小腿，让他缓慢地放松舒展下来，在Overwatch这么多年，Reinhardt对于机械假肢可完全不陌生。

“我还希望着你不只是我的教授呢，Herr Wilhelm，真教人失望。”Lucio嬉笑着扁起嘴唇，装出一个被踢到的小狗似的表情。

“当然不只是这样，但是，好吧，听着，小家伙，等我找到工具给你修理下假肢，我们再好好继续这个话题，怎么样？”他揉了一把Lucio的脑袋，拇指有意无意地蹭过柔软的耳骨，满意地感到年轻人浑身一个激灵。

“我以为我们今晚谈得够多了，我不想再谈谈了，”这次是真的扁着嘴唇，Lucio试图挪动自己的左腿，发出一声抽痛才恹恹地停下动作，但仍旧不满地鼓着脸颊，“好吧好吧，古板的教授先生，都听你的，但是我能修好自己的假腿，这东西还是我自己做的呢，可能只是撞到哪儿了，还是卡了什么东西。”

“你自己做的？你这小鬼比看起来聪明多了嘛，”Reinhardt用食指和拇指掐捏住Lucio的下巴，安慰一般地，给了他一个响亮的吻，“如果我早点看出来，我们就该换个姿势……”

“我以为你喜欢我坐在你大腿上，Sir。”咬着自己的下唇，狡黠的神情让Lucio得到了一个落在额头上的轻弹，以及紧随其后的轻吻，“Owe。”

“厚脸皮的傻小子，”Reinhardt只抓住Lucio的膝窝轻轻一扯，就让年轻人惊呼着倒在沙发上，双腿搭在骑士先生的大腿上，因为这个姿势而满脸通红的样子让Reinhardt得意洋洋地笑起来，“刚刚的力气哪儿去了，嗯？”

“这、这是犯规！不带这样突袭的！”Lucio扭动着身体抗议，但丝毫没有真的挣脱开来的意思。

“战场上没什么规则可言，士兵。”Reinhardt侧头亲了一下Lucio被自己握在手里的金属小腿，成功让后者停止了一切动作。

“老天，你怎么就能这么……”Lucio的喉结随着重重吞咽而滚动着，Reinhardt能看见他的瞳孔微微扩散开来，双手不受控制一般地来回抚摸老兵手臂上结实的肌肉，再开口的时候声音好像被什么东西堵在了喉咙里，“你这样，说这样的情话，才真的是太犯规了。Wilhelm先生，你让我该怎么办？”

“先从吻我一下开始，怎么样？”Reinhardt扬起一边的眉毛，危险地压低身体让两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，就连心跳的节奏都交相应和着，扬起蒙着暧昧雾气的协奏曲，在耳边隆隆作响。Lucio双手捧住Reinhardt的脸颊，拇指着迷似的蹭过他的颧骨，柔软的嘴唇反复描摹着老兵带着干燥细纹的薄唇，像是要将他嘴唇的形状深深烙在脑海中，鼻息不稳地在彼此的唇齿间交换着灼热的呼吸。

这个吻和上一个，以及再上一个一样完美极了。

Reinhardt坚信下一个吻，亦或是在下一个，会同样完美。

“我还一直觉得自己是个挺有定力的人呢，Luci，你让我的自制力全从窗户飞出去了。”他故意蹭着Lucio光滑的脸颊，感受着年轻人下巴上新冒出来，但与自己相比只能成为绒毛的胡渣，直到火热的身体将他的神经逼到一个堪称危险的境地，才再一次呵斥着自己退开来。

“要我说，你的自制力已经好过头了，Wilhelm先生，好得让人生气。”Lucio忍住喉咙里漏出的抱怨似的哼唧声，他才不会承认自己发出了哼唧呢，但Reinhardt总能找到办法让他承认，并且让年轻人发出更加令人脸红心跳的声音，但不是今天，不是现在。Lucio紧紧攀附在他身上，即使眼中带着渴望，也挡不住满脸的倦意。

“好了，傻小子，我们该把你挪到床上去，”他故意用低沉的声音凑在Lucio耳边这样说道，手掌下他顺着脊柱攀爬的战栗让老兵笑得更加得意，“你得好好休息，在我把你义肢修好之后，以后我们有的是时间，好吗？”

“所以说，我们还有以后？”Lucio舔着自己的下唇，随着Reinhardt的动作小心地爬起来，却僵硬地无法蜷起左腿，“哦，或许是神经系统进了什么东西。”

“只要你想，有多少个‘以后’都行。”Reinhardt最后一次吻上Lucio的唇角——这个充满活力的年轻人好想让Reinhardt也重新回到了二十岁，那个无法将手从爱人身上拿开的年纪——手掌穿过他的膝盖和后背，毫不费力地将小青蛙抱了起来。

“嘿！嘿！哇哦，别突然这么……我自己还能走，放我……”Lucio不安分地扑腾起来，试图挽回自己仅剩不多的尊严，Reinhardt故意绷起脸，作势要将他就这么丢到地上，小青蛙才惊慌失措地用力搂住骑士先生的脖子，倒吸了口气，“好吧，好吧，我还不想摔破脑袋。哇哦，你可真高。”

“你可真高？这可是个糟糕透顶的搭讪俏皮话，”Reinhardt就这么抱着一整晚终于安静下来的小家伙走上楼梯，颠得Lucio一直发出傻笑，额头蹭着自己的颈窝，“最起码夸夸我的肌肉看起来棒极了之类的。”

“我还以为我们已经过了需要搭讪的阶段呢，”Lucio帮着Reinhardt打开卧室门把手，屋里智能控制的灯在他们身后一盏盏熄灭，卧室里只有一盏立在软椅边的落地灯发出昏暗的光，Lucio抬头看着他，眯起眼睛微笑时带着不同平日的诱惑色彩，“好吧，我亲爱的Mr Hardy，你的肌肉看起来完美极了。”

“嗯哼，这可不是白来的，”狐狸似的扬起下巴，Reinhardt小心地将年轻人放在那张就算用他的标准来说也过于巨大的床上之后，还装模作样地摆了个姿势秀一下自己引以为傲的身材。拜托，要保持这身材，他这把年纪了还去健身房也挺不容易的，得意一下还不行吗？

趁着Lucio捂住肚子大笑的空档，Reinhardt蹲下身单膝跪在床边，重新卷起他左腿的睡裤，露出已经开始明显颤抖的金属假肢。神经系统散发着浅绿色的微光，不得不说，虽然和他老伙计的手艺相比还差着点儿，但是这假肢设计的相当不错。

“这真是你自己做的？”Reinhardt小心翼翼地试图活动Lucio的膝盖和脚踝，只惹来一阵倒吸冷气，仰起头就看到巴西青年耸耸肩膀，“对啊，材料说不上好，但也比他们给我的那些走路都走不稳的强多了，起码我还能玩轮滑，是不？”

这种从膝盖以上就被截肢的案例设计起来是最麻烦的，Torbjörn某一次给McCree修理手臂假肢的时候这么解释，这对神经系统的要求更高，不然确实是连走路都走不稳。Reinhardt不确定自己是不是想知道那时的情况是什么样，以至于Lucio需要从膝盖以上截肢，他不确定自己可怜的心脏是否能承受那样的画面。

他还能记得McCree失去手臂的那次意外，Reyes和Morrison两个人紧紧压着当时还年轻的牛仔，但也不能阻止他嘶吼着扭动抽搐，血喷了Morrison一脸，Reinhardt按着McCree的双腿，在心中咒骂为何没有选择带Mercy一起去66号公路。他不是一个虔诚的信徒，但Mercy一脸疲惫从手术室出来，告诉他们即使失血过多，McCree也完美地适应了他的假肢时，Reinhardt还是感谢了所有的他能想到的神明。

“你上次清理假肢是什么时候？”Reinhardt仔细观察了一会儿才松口气，甚至没有发现自己此前一直屏住呼吸，“看起来不是什么大问题，只是缺少清理，有什么东西卡在关节里了。”

“上次清理是……哦，是去柏林之前，我本想着能坚持到回来之后，总不能当着Emil和Matteo的面清理，是不是？我知道这会让挺多人觉得不舒服，”Lucio挠挠后颈，有些局促地解释，“我们只租得起一个房间，你知道。嘿，你有工具能借给我吗？我一会儿就能把它修理好。”

“你就老实在这儿呆着吧，傻小子，我去地下室找找工具箱。”撑着膝盖站起来，Reinhardt走开几步又转头回来，俯身再次亲吻Lucio的嘴唇和脸颊，这让他觉得自己也像是个被恋爱何从混了脑袋的愣头青。

“我哪儿也不去。”Lucio轻轻咬着Reinhardt的下唇，含糊的回答。

结果是，Lucio算是勉强信守了诺言。等Reinhardt从盔甲边的柜子里找到工具箱，再将五年来从没开启过的安保设备打开，回到卧室就发现Lucio已经抱着自己的枕头蜷缩成一团睡着了。

轻手轻脚地找到解除链接的控制，Reinhardt没花多长时间就完成了假肢的修复，赞美Torbjörn的训练。扔在床脚的通讯设备振动两下，才将老兵的注意力从Lucio安静的睡脸上引开，他像是某种小动物那样蜷缩起来，看起来比真实年纪要更加年轻，Reinhardt抓起自己手机的时候努力不去想他断肢上狰狞的伤疤。

高亮的屏幕上只有几个字，显然是来自仍旧在负责重建工作的Mercy，而不是在和他老朋友女儿约会的Angela：

“是否需要支援？”

 

顺着香味儿摸到厨房，Lucio轻哼着陌生曲子的鼓点晃动身体的背影，让自从搬进来之后就鲜少使用的纯白厨房也多了点生命力。没办法，谁让Reinhardt Wilhelm准将是个从军三十几年的单身汉呢？

“早上好啊，Mr Hardy，虽然现在早就过了早上啦。”Lucio在Reinhardt从后面搂住自己腰时转过脸，亲了一口老兵难得乱七八糟的胡子，没有人的胡子刚从床上爬起来就是完美的，就算是Gabriel Reyes也一样。

“我以为早起是老年人的专利。”吻了吻Lucio的颈侧和肩膀，Reinhardt闻到他身上沾染上的本属于自己的味道，这让他的下腹不那么安稳起来，老兵花了几秒才忍住没有在年轻恋人光滑的肩膀上留个牙印。

“我也以为晚睡是年轻人的专利，结果我睡了一觉醒来你还在清理我的假肢，”Lucio将座着咖啡壶的炉火关小——是的，就算是全部智能化的现在，Reinhardt家还是有最老式的天然气和壁炉——才慢悠悠地转过头用鼻尖磨蹭Reinhardt的下巴，这样温存的动作甚至只能用缠绵来形容，“哦，我差点忘了说谢谢。”

“因为修理工作？那没什么，而且我得给自己辩护一下，你那一觉可没睡多久。”咖啡的香气和食物的味道环绕周围，怀里的身体散发着阵阵暖意，Reinhardt甚至觉得五年来头一次的，他身体里每一寸肌肉每一块骨头都放松了下来。

“不只是这个，谢谢你愿意帮我，相信我说的每一个字，而且……”Lucio在他怀里转了个身，仰起脸时换上了认真的神情，这让Reinhardt也不自觉地挺直了后背，“而且你的每个吻都棒呆了，Rein，你不知道我想这么干多久了，老天，我跟自己说了多少次我们的那些见面不是约会，你怎么可能喜欢一个傻兮兮的小鬼，看完，Well，我是错的，对吗？说实话，我早上醒来的时候还有点儿担心，是不是应该趁你醒来之前溜走，免得你起来后悔又尴尬，但是看来……”他缓慢而温存地吻过Reinhardt贴着他脸颊的掌心，似乎在寻找昨晚那到已经消失的伤口，“我的担心是多余的。”

“非常多余，你脑袋里装了太多没用的玩意儿，难怪总是记不住历史事件的年份，Herr Santos，作为你的教授我可真是失望，”Reinhardt抬起他的下巴，俯下身贴上他的嘴唇，亲吻都带上了早晨慵懒的味道，“但我可以告诉你一个秘密。”

“什么什么？”Lucio尖利的虎牙轻轻咬住他的下唇，轻笑着问道。

“我也一直提醒自己，你不会喜欢上一个固执的老头。”他低声回答，在Lucio发出惊呼时舌尖侵入他的口腔，高大的战士将他的小青蛙直接抱起来，直到Lucio的后背撞在厨房雪白的柜门上。

“你不知道我等这个等了多久，Rein。”

“我也是，liebchen。”

 

“你确定今天就回学校是个好主意吗？我们不知道Vishkar的人到底埋伏在什么地方，”Reinhardt看着正在把衬衫下摆塞进裤腰里的Lucio，抱住手臂紧紧皱起眉头，他不喜欢这个主意，属于士兵和指挥官的反射神经已经预想了上百种糟糕透顶的可能性，“起码这里是安全的。”

“我猜昨晚那些人不过是Vishkar雇来的混混，那些人可不会脏了自己的手，而且我知道他们所谓的‘建筑师’什么样，如果他们想要我的命，我早就脑袋搬家了。”Lucio挽起衬衫袖子，有点心不在焉地回答，“他们可能只是想吓唬我一下，天知道为什么，又不是说我是什么公众人物。”

总不能叫他穿着还带着枪眼的衣服回学校，是不是？Reinhardt找了一间自己最小号的衬衫给他，结果还是只能将下摆塞进裤子里，看起来才不那么像穿了条短裙。扣上最后一个扣子，Lucio才抬头冲Reinhardt微笑，“嘿，别这么皱着眉头，看起来太凶啦真可怕，你看，我知道昨晚的那伙人不是Vishkar，作为Talon来说有点儿太业余，但我会小心的，好吗？他们不会想在公共场合闹大的，我保证不一个人呆着，放心吧。”

“你叫我怎么放心，傻小子？”他无奈地亲了一下Lucio的头顶，按揉着他的后颈，“特别是我现在有个更多担心的理由。”

“因为你是我男朋友了？”Lucio笑嘻嘻地皱起鼻子，攥住Reinhardt垂在体侧的手指，拇指蹭着他的手心，像是安慰又像是爱抚。

“男朋友？我以为我们还没有到那一步。”佯装出的严肃也让Reinhardt绷不住嘴角的笑意，他握住Lucio微凉的手，用自己的大手把它暖热。

“嘿！别用这个逗我！”Lucio用空闲地左手比划着，“我已经告诉我所有亲密的朋友了，好吧，我告诉了你，就等于告诉我所有亲密的朋友了，别笑话我。”

“约会准则上面可不是这么说的。”

“约会准则？老天，别告诉我真的有这种东西的存在，我们该怎么样？月下散步吗？还是你要带着鲜花来我家里接我？提醒你，我住在大学宿舍，可别把我室友吓出心脏病来，”Lucio挤眉弄眼地将话题完全从自己的危险处境上支开，以为Reinhardt还没有注意到，这傻小子，“好吧，Herr Wilhelm，在十次约会之前你还不是我男朋友，满意了吗？”

“十次？你也太残忍了。”Reinhardt假装心痛地捂住胸口。

“这可是你自己说的，别怪到我头上来，”Lucio看起来就差得意洋洋地摇晃尾巴了，“给你点面子，我就大发慈悲地把昨晚算两次约会，怎么样？”

“真是慷慨，我太感动了。”揉了一把矮小青年的脑袋，Reinhardt重新板起脸换上严肃的表情，“但别想这么转开话题，Liebchen，你知道我只是担心你的安全。”

“我知道，我知道，我会小心的，好吗？一会儿有Maier教授的课，有时候我觉得她比Vishkar那个建筑师还要可怕，虽然她不会炸掉我的另外一条腿，”Lucio做了个鬼脸，轻松的语气让Reinhardt更加胸口发紧，“嘿，大个子，别露出这种表情，我这不是好好的嘛，而且我一会儿回去就辞掉晚上的工作，只要一直和人群呆在一起，我相信不管是Vishkar还是Talon都不会轻易有动作的。”

“好吧，你这个固执的小混蛋，至少让我送你回宿舍，总行了吧？”就这么对峙了十几秒，Reinhardt终于败下阵来，有时候他觉得这个小家伙或许比自己还要固执，Ana一定会喜欢他的，老兵没有发现自己已经开始在脑袋里计划着今年一起过圣诞了。

“让所有人知道你在和自己的学生约会？我看还是算了吧，我可不想你被大学开除，你可是我们最喜欢的教授之一，不只是我这么觉得。”

“得了吧，这又不是六十年前，谁还在乎这个？”像是为了证实自己的话，Reinhardt用拇指蹭过Lucio仍旧红肿着的下唇。早餐前在厨房里就亲热起来可不符合Reinhardt的风格，但索性他引以为傲的自制力确保了早餐的正常进行，很大一部分是因为Lucio还得能正常走路才能回学校上课，不是吗？老兵叹了口气，投降一般地举起双手，“好吧，好吧，固执的小家伙，我送你去车站，总行了吧？这里荒郊野外的也没有公交车载你去车站，而且在你说之前，这里离火车站可不是轮滑能到的距离。”

“嘿！别小瞧我的轮滑技巧！”

“是是是，你还能上墙呢，我见识过。”

 

大概二十五分钟之后，Reinhardt将车停在路边，坐在驾驶室里目送着自己年轻的恋人消失在火车站熙熙攘攘的人群中。下车之后Lucio甚至还敲了敲车窗户，在Reinhardt疑惑地摇下玻璃，以为他忘了什么时，探身给了车里的老兵一个告别的吻。

“我们还是周五见，对吗？”趴在车门上，Lucio神采奕奕的笑容让Reinhardt也跟着微笑起来。

“总能在学校碰见的，我已经等不及了，Kid。”他的话让Lucio笑得更加明亮，他再次亲了一口Reinhardt的唇角，才慌忙跑进人群中，生怕错过最近一班前往大学的列车。

直到彻底看不见跳动的发辫，Reinhardt才锁紧车门拿出口袋里的手机，拨出Mercy的电话。

“Reinhardt？告诉我你没出什么事，Torbjörn告诉我你的安保系统上线的时候可把我们吓坏了。”Mercy声音不像平时那么冷静，显然临睡前的一条回复不足以平息她的担忧，但Reinhardt深知自己从退役之后反复重申自己不需要安保系统，更别说是Overwatch级别的设备，更是五年来从没有使用过那玩意儿。

“抱歉让你们担心了，不不不，Omnic没有入侵斯特加特，德国也没有再一次出现危机，那样的话早就该上新闻了，”Reinhardt轻笑着听换上严厉医生口吻的Angela在电话另一头抱怨这个笑话一点都不好笑，“我没有什么危险，但是我确实需要支援，不，不用让Fareeha赶来德国，但我想Genji会很乐意知道点Talon的新动向，对吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

前任德国动力装甲部队中校，曾被授予三次铁十字军功奖章，黑森林的守卫者，艾兴瓦尔德的狮心王，圣十字军团最后的骑士，Overwatch的坚盾，经历过智械战争和政治丑闻，五十年来什么大风大浪都见过了的老兵Wilhelm，绝对不会承认自己整整一周都表现得像是个思春期的青瓜蛋子。Reinhardt撑着自己的下巴，盯着面前屏幕上的字母深深叹了口气，它们在老兵眼前跳动着，渐渐失去了本身的意义。

周二早上之后Reinhardt只碰见Lucio屈指可数的那么几次，其中四次只是透过窗户看见Lucio跳过仍旧覆盖着一层薄冰的广场楼梯，欢快地和Reinhardt叫不上名字的年轻人击掌拥抱，人人都喜欢Lucio Santos，那个爱笑的年轻小鬼，对不对？即使隔着半个广场，而Lucio的侧脸印在枝桠阴影下，Reinhardt仍旧能辨认出他每一个细小的神情，有时候他忘了自己和满是秘密的巴西男孩相识不过一年多而已。

周三午餐时间之后，Reinhardt正和一个认真负责的好老师那样盯着一叠学生论文打瞌睡，Lucio门也不敲地探进脑袋。

“啊哈，又让我逮着你在偷懒了，Wilhelm教授，”Lucio眨了眨眼睛，将一叠更厚的作业啪一声放在Reinhardt办公桌上，将春日午后暖意带来的瞌睡彻底赶走，“在椅子上睡着对你这个年纪可没好处，Ouch，看着我都觉得脖子疼。”

年轻人挤眉弄眼地样子让Reinhardt跟着微笑起来，他无法不注意到Lucio虽然换了一条满是颜料和青蛙图案和印章的牛仔裤，但上身还是那件本属于自己的衬衫，只是挽起了袖子，而松松垮垮的下摆塞在裤腰里，这让他看起来更像个普通的嬉皮青年，笑容几乎比窗外的阳光还要耀眼。

“想笑就笑吧，小鬼，有你腰酸背疼的一天。”Reinhardt随手翻了翻那叠论文，Fisher教授还是和Wilhelm刚当上教授时一样喜欢把新生乱七八糟的论文丢给他，但仍旧没胆子亲自面对两米多高的老兵，只敢让他可怜的助教当替死鬼。显然Lucio是其中最成功的一个，等亲爱的Fisher教授知道他们俩的关系之后到底该不该高兴呢？想到那位严谨的中年教授的表情，Reinhardt忍不住跟个恶作剧成功的小鬼一样哧笑出声。

“哇哦，你这是在跟我调情吗，教授先生？”Lucio妆模作样地抖着衣领扇风，蔓上脸颊的红晕不知是真是假，“呼——我都要脸红了。”

“如果我说是的……这调情有效果吗？”Reinhardt抓挠着自己下巴上柔软的胡须，满意地看着自己的小青蛙在注视下咬着下唇微笑，同时花了一点力气才不让自己盯着他露在领口外的锁骨，或是脸颊上可爱的酒窝，“Hmmm，效看来效果拔群，嗯？”

“这是因果报应，看看我都教了你些什么。你是谁？快点把我那个不解风情嘴笨的Wilhelm教授还回来。”Lucio皱起鼻子，扭头向外张望，确定没有人经过之后才双手撑在那张巨大的办公桌上，踮着脚尖前倾身体，在Reinhardt嘴唇印上一个柔软的吻，小虎牙轻轻咬住他的下唇，老兵几乎可以感受到他嘴唇弯起的弧度。

“你和你糟糕透顶的影响力，Luci，”低哑的声音几乎沉在喉咙和胸腔里，Reinhardt一手按住Lucio的后颈，前倾身体让年轻的恋人不需要完全爬到自己那张巨大的木制办公桌上。教授先生的拇指在Lucio耳后缓慢地磨蹭，感受微凉的手指划过自己胡子时轻柔的动作，以及Lucio渐渐急促起来的鼻息。最后吮吸着啃咬他的下唇，Reinhardt才恋恋不舍地松开了压着他后颈的手，两人的鼻尖几乎贴在一起，呼吸都好像蒙上了一层雾气，“而且不像某些人，我可是个好学生，Herr Santos。”

“你简直不可理喻，Herr Wilhelm。”Lucio小声回答，手指抚摸过他左颊上的伤疤，或许只是潜意识，但在此之前Reinhardt从没把两人之间暧昧的称呼当成过调情，显然他再也无法直面Herr Wilhelm这个称呼了，这让他怎么继续面对自己的其他学生？

“名师出高徒，Liebchen，这都是你的功劳，”Reinhardt的鼻尖蹭着Lucio的，即使隔着桌子和那些满是语法拼写错误的论文，老兵仍旧觉得他们之间的距离是如此的贴近，以至于他差点儿就错过了从自己办公室门前走过，瞪大了眼睛停住脚步的同事，“啊哦，看来Huber教授的午餐时间提早结束了。”

该死的开放式教育理念和玻璃门办公室，该死的Moritz Huber，快走开，难怪没人愿意和你一起吃午饭。

“他看见我们了吗？”嗤笑合着热气打在自己嘴唇上，Reinhardt看见他的小青蛙笑弯了眉眼，连一点跳起来的意思都没有。

“看见你爬到我办公桌上？虽然我和Huber教授不熟，但我相信他绝对不瞎。”用余光打量了一眼Lucio身后的玻璃门，眼看就要秃顶的同僚仍旧不知所措地站在那里，混合着难以置信和惊恐的表情在那张苍白的脸上，让Reinhardt想要笑出声。

别误会，历史系的Huber教授是个好人，但从四年前进入大学之后，Reinhardt还是第一次在这位严肃的教授脸上见到任何表情，有人甚至在私底下猜测他或许是个情感被机械替代了的生化人。就连Omnic都比他感情丰富，Laura Felix曾经在某次派对上怎么跟Reinhardt说过。

“这可真是太糟了，”Lucio拇指划过Reinhardt下唇，如此近的距离让他能看见巴西青年颤动着的睫毛，说真的，谁需要这么长的睫毛啊？粉色的舌尖舔过他丰满湿润的嘴唇，几乎扩散开来的瞳孔里印着Reinhardt同样情动的脸，让老兵几乎想要再次深吻上去，于是他咬住了贴着自己嘴唇的指尖，只轻轻吮吸一下，就让Lucio浑身一个激灵，声音跟着低沉下来，“非常，非常，非常糟糕。”

“我们或许要把可怜的Moritz吓出心脏病来了，”他听见自己说，视线无法从Lucio因为缺氧和别的什么而泛红的脸颊上移开，“这都是你的错，Luci，我可不想跟他妻子解释到底发生了什么。”

“我什么都不知道，”Lucio终于拉开两人之间的距离，像是个舔到了奶油的家猫似的，抿着嘴唇微笑，手指不断玩弄着领口的扣子，“我只是想个称职的好学生那样给我的教授送报告，然后像个称职的恋人那样给我可怜的男朋友一个吻。”

“说好的十次约会呢？”Reinhardt干咳一声，试图整理自己略微松开的领带，即使他知道从门外的角度根本看不清Lucio脸上的表情，但他还是忍不住冲仍旧僵在原地的Huber教授翻了个白眼。行行好，有点眼色！

“要我带着花束和巧克力去你家接你吗？”Lucio妆模作样学着Reinhardt低声的声音笑起来，不得不说，他学得还挺像那么回事儿。凑过去替Reinhardt整好领带，Lucio咬咬下唇换上一副严肃的表情，“说真的，Rein，Huber教授会去管理层举报你吗？”

“举报我什么？有个年轻可爱的男朋友？”Reinhardt扬起下巴任Lucio将他歪斜的领带解开重新系好，打成一个漂亮的温莎结，紧皱的眉头让Reinhardt只想再亲他一下，“别担心，Liebchen，我告诉过你没人在乎这个，除了一些脑袋僵硬的老古板，而且只要技术上来说你不是我的学生，我们就没有什么利益冲突，就让Huber和其他人羡慕去吧。”

“有人还说Overwatch的狮心王是个老实巴交的大兵呢，”拍了拍他的领结，Lucio最后亲了一下Reinhardt的嘴角才退开两步，“别忘了Fisher教授还等着这些作业呢，Herr Wilhelm，我们周五老地方见？”

“当然，Liebchen，小心点，好吗？”Reinhardt向后靠在椅背上，看着自己年轻的恋人愉快地拉开玻璃门，冲僵在那里的Huber教授大声问好，几乎把脸色煞白的古板教授吓得一个踉跄。目送着Lucio消失在走廊的拐角，Reinhardt才懒洋洋地拉回视线，对着冲自己怒目而视的同事挥了挥手。

Bastion都比你有眼色，Genji的老师更是比你有人情味儿多了，干瘪瘪的Huber教授。听着隔壁办公室门重重关上的声音，Reinhardt非常幼稚地对着空气做了个鬼脸。看看那傻孩子在我身上的影响力。

 

门铃响起的时候，Reinhardt正在给他心爱的小花园浇水，同时盘算着什么时候再撒些新的种子，或许种上一两株辣椒，巴西的食物辣味挺足的，不是吗？本想利用唯一一个可以闲在家里的工作日来场春季扫除的Reinhardt深深叹了口气，虽然他绝对不会承认自己计划着将周五的约会（正式的那种！终于！）延续到整个周末，不，不只是一直在待在床上，你们这些思想肮脏的家伙。

会在这种时候按Reinhardt门铃的也就那么屈指可数的几个，老兵暗暗期望是突发奇想跑来自己家的Lucio，而不是最终决定亲自上门来的Genji，或者最坏的情况，那位沉不住气的Pharah队长。

有时候Ana家的那个大个子傻丫头比她妈妈还要固执。

“来了来了，有点儿耐心！现在的小鬼……”这样大声回应着，Reinhardt用尽全部的意志力，才没有像个闹脾气的小鬼那样拖沓着脚步挪到前门。门铃声不间断地尖叫着刺激老兵可怜的神经，让他开门的时候有点儿那么不必要得大力。

Reinhardt已经准备好了一大篇关于耐心和礼貌之类的草稿，但门外环抱手臂站着的深色皮肤男人完全在他的预想之外。

“Reyes？”卷发男人扬起眉毛看着他，脸上的表情和Reinhardt最后一次见到这个前任指挥官时一模一样，除了他身上穿着明显属于Morrison的格子衬衫，而那头总被说可爱到不符合他风格的卷发没有被可笑的毛线帽盖住。

“嗯哼，我已经我们已经到了可以互相直呼名字的关系了，Wilhelm，亏我还邀请你参加了我的婚礼。”Reyes扯扯嘴角，半笑不笑地看着他。Reinhardt一瞬间似乎穿越时间，回到Overwatch那些数不尽的战略会议上，Reyes就这么绷着脸，扯起一边的嘴角，抱着手臂站在Morrison旁边，在后者进行战术总结的时候用鹰一般压迫性地扫视台下的士兵，老兵几乎还能听见那些没完没了的争吵，Reyes和Morrison从没在任何事情上达成过共识，是的，包括婚礼地点和结婚蛋糕的口味。

“你怎么在这儿？Jack呢？”Reinhardt一下子没能从震惊中回过神来，Reyes是他能想到最不可能出现在自己家门口的人之一，那份说实话还是不够长的名单里还有不知道浪到什么鬼地方去了的McCree，和把自己关在实验室里的Winston。

“你们一个个都串通好了的，是不是？怎么见到谁的第一句话都是‘Jack呢’？我就站在这儿呢，你就不能起码假装看到我很高兴吗？”Reyes皱起鼻子，习惯性地去拨拉他几年前还剃平的脑袋，手指缠绕在柔软的卷发里，让这位前任Overwatch成员看起来不那么可怕了。

Reinhardt可没忘记Overwatch解散前夕，要不是因为意外说出口的求婚，Reyes还在执意成立Blackwatch，甚至说服了McCree入伙。谁能忘得了这档子破事儿啊，当年Ana听到这个消息之后宣称，如果Reyes非要干这么没脑子的傻逼事儿，她就用激素针把他打到生活不能自理。

没有敢质疑Amari的威胁，没有人。

最后在一场已经重复了上百次的争吵中——“不，Gabe，成立一个由罪犯和激进分子组成的小分队对我们毫无帮助！”“好像你有别的计划一样！”“我当然有别的计划！你以为谁都跟你一样先干再想吗？”“我先干你的时候也没见你抱怨！”——Reyes和往常一样管Morrison叫童子军和别的外号，就是为了激怒脾气本来也不怎么好的指挥官，而Jack则用那张可以印在童子军海报上的脸回瞪着Reyes。

在Ana掏出手枪让他们都闭嘴之前，Reyes冷笑着扬起下巴，就连他那本人拒不承认经过精心修剪的小胡子都写满了不屑，用和此时此刻一模一样的动作抱着手臂——好像他只会这么一个姿势一样——冷笑着开口。

“哦，代表光明和正义的Morrsion长官，永远都有计划的童子军，别告诉我你的计划就是滚回印第安纳买个农场回老家结婚。”

“谁告诉你不是这样了？”

“……你认真的？”

“……你同意了？”

然后他们就真的回老家结婚了，除了那个破破烂烂的农场位于同样鸟不生蛋的堪萨斯而不是印第安纳。当然，别让Jack Morrison听到有人这么说他的农场，前任指挥官对他的宝贝农场比Torbjörn对他的宝贝炮台还亲。

没错，他将农场命名为Soldier: 76，鬼知道为什么，起码比Reaper听起来吉利一点儿，是不是？

“我当然很高兴见到你，但我以为你还在堪萨斯，上次Jack还提到……”Reinhardt突然回过神来，用力拍拍自己昔日战友的肩膀，让战时敌人闻风丧胆的Gabriel Reyes一个踉跄，差点脸朝下摔到他门廊的地板上，“看来退役之后你懈怠了不少啊，Gabriel。”

“没人乐意在那个破地方种玉米，要不是因为那个该死的童子军……”Reyes龇牙咧嘴地甩掉搭在自己肩膀上的大手，很显然这么多年过去了，他仍旧对自己和Reinhardt之间明显的力量差距耿耿于怀。

“别把什么都怪到玉米头上，Gabe，”跟算好了时间似的，Jack Morrison在这个当口推开Reinhardt前院的小木门，穿着和Gabe身上一模一样的格子衬衫，六年过去他终于让时尚品味好顶赞的LA城里人被乡土气息同化了，可喜可贺。指挥官就算发际线开始令人担忧，但脸上的笑容和在部队时一样光彩照人，他和Reinhardt碰了碰拳头，几乎是狡黠地冲高个子战友眨眨眼睛，“而且你说的没错，Reinhardt，这混蛋都有小肚子了。”

“你他妈才有……”Reyes嘶声反驳，但Jack一个瞪视就让他老老实实闭上了嘴。

“注意你的语言，Gabe。”Jack用他指挥官的语气说，但眼里柔软的色彩没有躲过Reinhardt的眼睛。看着Jack用肩膀撞了撞Reyes，老兵跟着微笑起来，好像战争结束之后的十年来，什么都没有变过。

 

“别告诉我是Angela把你们找来的？”Reinhardt将手里的马克杯递给在沙发上翘起脚的Reyes，后者在老兵的瞪视下悻悻缩回了腿，显然婚后生活让从前气势凛冽的指挥官Reyes也怂了起来。没人能在Wilhelm家把脚敲到茶几上，或许除了Lucio，他默默补上一句，或许有时候他对那傻孩子纵容过了头。

“是Genji，事实上。”Jack接过另一个杯子，因为咖啡醇香的味道微笑起来，不再继续神经质地试图透过客厅的窗户打量自己停在街边的车。

（“没人会拿你的车怎么样的，童子军，别看了。”

“那可是租来的，贵着呢，能不小心吗？”）

“上次Fareeha提过，现在是Genji在负责对付Talon，对吗？自从Lacroix……”Reinhardt咬住话头，他和当年负责剿除Talon工作的Gerard Lacroix关系还不错，在他被自己的妻子在睡梦中谋杀之前。

Jack皱紧了眉头放下杯子，这样的表情让他的发际线看起来更加岌岌可危，Reinhardt注意到自己好友的金发已经染上了花白。

是啊，他们都是一群老骨头了。

“愿Gerard的灵魂安息。”Morrison轻轻叹气，而抿着咖啡的Reyes沉默地垂下眼睛，Gerard生前是他小队的士兵，是他的部下和朋友，Jack用余光看向自己的丈夫，最后只是轻轻捏了下Reyes的膝头，才将注意力转回坐在对面的Reinhardt身上，“我是说，Genji转调到联合国针对恐怖组织的分队之后严格上来说已经不算是Overwatch的成员了，而且我们都退休六年了，哪还有权力过问这种机密工作。但是他接到你的电话之后就很担心，你又给自己惹上什么麻烦了，大兵？”

“也不算是惹上什么麻烦，但是……”没等Reinhardt想好怎么跟自己的长官解释这礼拜发生的惊喜，那个声音烦人的门铃又尖叫了起来。

“上帝，给你的门铃换个声音，现在没人喜欢这种老古董了。”Reyes撇着嘴站起来，摆摆手示意正要起身的Reinhardt坐回去，“我去开门就行了，说真的，那个机械狂人居然没想着给你设计一个带监控的新门禁？”

“你得好好给我解释一下到底发生了什么，Reinhardt，我们上次联系的时候一切不都好好的吗？你要是不给我一个满意的答案，Ana得把我的脑袋拧下来。”Jack双手交叠着抵在自己膝头，满眼都是担忧，“Genji提到Talon的新动作，你是怎么……”

Jack Morrison的话没能说完，显然他有一肚子问题，门廊方向传来的声响让Reinhardt和Jack同时跳起来，瞬间进入戒备状态。

Reyes的声音低沉而有力，他从不在战场之外的场合用这样的口气说话：“别动，把手放在我能看见的地方，你是谁，你来这里……操！”

Reinhardt下意识摸向自己后腰，和平时期的安逸让他渐渐失去了随身带枪的习惯，但显然Reyes没有，因为下一秒他就听到金属重物砸在木质地板上的声响。

Jack从衬衫下面的枪套里抽出自己从不离身的配枪，冲Reinhardt点点头，即使客厅和大门就隔着几米，但能将Reyes解除武器的可不是什么普通人。Morrison比谁都清楚Reyes的近战能力，紧绷的神情让Reinhardt更加担心起来。为什么他的安保装置没有发出警报？总不可能是他安全名单上的人袭击了Reyes……

……哦，该死。

两步赶到门前，果不其然，Reinhardt看到的是气喘吁吁的Lucio用手臂抵着Reyes的喉咙，将比自己高了一个头的老兵紧紧按在大门边的外墙上，后者的嘴角泛着很快就会变成淤青的红色。

“呃……别紧张，伙计们，这是Lucio，他不是，我是说，他不是什么危险人物。”Reinhardt一手按住年轻人的肩膀，拉开两人之间的距离，“Lucio，这是Morrison和Gabe，我当年的战友。”

“哦，老天！抱歉！我不知道……我是说我没想到，天啊，抱歉！真是太抱歉了！”Lucio立刻抬起双手道歉，瞪大了眼睛看着几秒钟前被自己一拳揍了脸的男人，似乎根本没有意识到对方是Overwatch的成员。

“啧……”Reyes捂着自己右边的脸颊，喘着粗气捡起滑到门廊里的配枪，可见被比自己矮一个头的小家伙制服让他的自尊心相当受伤。

“Wilhelm，”Jack搁在Reyes和Lucio之间，紧紧盯着神色慌张的年轻人，却一点没有放下枪的意思，“可能你不知道，但这个男人是Lucio Correia Dos Santo，巴西前政府的通缉犯。”

“我不是……”Lucio试图解释，让Jack的枪口让他小小地后退一步，没了刚刚剑拔弩张的其实，巴西青年求助一般地看向Reinhardt，最后缩着肩膀小声辩解，“我不是个罪犯。”

“冷静点，Jack，我知道他是谁，就像我说的那样，Lucio不是个危险分子，”Reinhardt用身体挡住Morrison的枪口，拧起眉头俯视着自己的长官，“如果你能放下武器，我们进屋再解释，行吗？”

“你最好有个好点的解释，我不明白你怎么会包庇这么一个危险分子。”Jack将武器收回枪套，但视线仍旧紧紧黏在Lucio身上，生怕他有什么的意外动作。

“当然，当然，我是说，我会好好解释清楚的，”Lucio扯扯嘴角，试图用真诚的笑脸缓和下紧张的气氛，“抱歉，老兄，敲门的时候我可没想到会有人用枪指着我的脸，你的脸还好吗？”

Reyes哼哧一声表示回答，留给Lucio和Reinhardt一个冰冷的背影。

Morrison给了Reinhardt一个相当不满的眼神，这通常说明他惹了大麻烦，Overwatch没有士兵想要收到指挥官的瞪视。好的好的，我知道你看见我了，Morrison指挥官。

深深叹了口，Reinhardt可没想着这样度过自己的休息日，教授先生无奈地摇摇头正打算关上大门，才看见门廊上散落了一地的野花。


	7. Chapter 7

-7-  
Reinhardt自诩从不是个服老的士兵，如果不是Overwatch那些关于强制退休年龄的狗屁规定，或许他现在还在美国或是瑞士总部服役，还在替年轻的特工和士兵举起坚盾，面对Omnic残党和Talon的威胁面不改色。但在他最为荒诞的梦中，Reinhardt也没想过自己会爱上一个年轻二十几岁的自由战士，更没想过会在他语气平淡的故事中瞬间感到岁月和苍老。

和老兵生日那天夜里相反，Lucio的声音里没有颤抖和哽咽，更像是置身事外地陈述一件件事实，从受到轰炸的里约，到被Vishkar控制的巴西前政府，以及一夜间消失的街道和平民。Reinhardt知道Lucio的故事略过了多少让他胸口刺痛的细节，眨眼间还能在黑暗里回忆起那双蒙着水汽的眼睛，失去血色的脸颊和紧咬住的下唇，年轻的自由战士将脆弱柔软的一面诚实地展现在老兵眼前，露出脖颈，丝毫不畏惧狮心战士是否会一口咬断他的喉咙。

他们听过多少这样的故事，又亲眼目睹过多少，战争从不温柔。

贫穷的国家，腐败的政府，眼中只有价码的组织，没有人道的实验，生命一文不值的平民；一个将心毫无保留捧在手心的年轻人，一个梦想用音乐抚慰同伴的业余DJ；连天的战火，装备精良的政府军，陌生的科技和陌生的语言；连麻醉剂都短缺的革命军，在黑暗和嘶吼中强行缝合的伤口。所谓的内战靠得不过是一个二十出头的年轻人，和所有热爱巴西渴望活下去的心。

就连Morrison和Reyes都对这般描述皱起眉头，Reinhardt不知道那中间有多少怀疑的成分，但Reyes微微扯起的嘴角和眼中的神情，让老兵胸口的保护欲几乎要呼啸而出，让他只想把他的小青蛙搂在怀里，再也不会受到一丝一毫的伤害，即使理智告诉他这个瘦小的青年比看上去强壮太多，即使他知道这位自由战士有徒手搏击胜过“死神”的能力。

Reyes已经泛起青紫的脸颊和嘴角让Reinhardt心情好上了一点，就一点。

“我知道你们不会就这么相信我，没关系，我是说，我都不知道自己在Overwatch的数据库里，总不能就这么指望你们相信我的一面之词，是不？”Lucio强扯起嘴角，摊开双手试图用无害的表情让Reyes不再这么狠瞪着他，“但是如果你们稍微调查一下巴西革命……”

“准确来说，你是巴西前政府的通缉犯，”Jack打断了Lucio没能说完的句子，前任指挥官用标准的Jack Morrison式表情俯视着坐在对面长椅上的年轻人，如果忽略他可笑的格子衬衫和靴子，看起来简直就像是在审问犯人的军官了，“我们不指望现在还能找到什么支持前任政府的证据。”

冷冰冰的词句和同样冰冷的神情让Lucio向Reinhardt靠了靠，老兵暗暗深呼吸几次才忍住没伸手搂住恋人的肩膀，或是将胸口积压的怒气甩到Morrison脸上，两者都对Lucio眼前的情况丝毫没有帮助。

“老实说，我不知道你们为什么愿意相信那些人的鬼话，特别是知道他们在里约可憎的行径之后，如果我们的前总统把人民的生命还当回事儿，就根本不会让Vishkar进驻里约，更别提让他们染指我们的城市了。”Lucio皱起鼻子，双手在膝头攥紧到指节失去血色，眼中是Reinhardt从没见过的火焰，那是属于自由战士的怒火，属于一个老兵的眼睛，而不是那个冲Wilhelm教授微笑着挥动手臂的年轻学生。

“据我们所知，Vishkar是在巴西前政府倒台之后根据合约和平撤离里约的，虽然Overwatch和Vishkar没有什么直接的接触，”Jack清了清嗓子，试图让自己的语气不那么富有攻击性，前任指挥官似乎终于意识到眼前的不过是个二十出头的年轻人，而不是什么被关押待审的罪犯，“但我们有不少Vishkar前任建筑师加入Overwatch重建部队，他们……”

“Vishkar的建筑师加入了Overwatch？”Reinhardt冲Jack扬起眉毛，自从退役之后关于Overwatch一切，他几乎都是听Angela或是Genji随口提起，“An……我是说Mercy从没提过，而且我以为你也退休了，Jack。”

“我是退休了，但你知道，没人比我们更了解Overwatch和Omnic战争，所以Gabe和我还在给重建部队做顾问，而且种玉米也不需要你把人生全花在农场里。”Morrison紧绷的肩膀跟着语气一齐放松下来，他向后靠在沙发椅背上，一手按着Reyes的膝盖，“Mercy现在在亚洲负责医疗中心的重建，以及建设孤儿院和福利中心，现在是Winston和新加入的科学家Mei一起进行城市重建计划。而且别以为你能这么转开话题，Reinhardt，不管你跟这个小家伙之间有什么，我们都不能这样看着你被他利用操纵……”

“没人在操纵利用我，行吗？”Reinhardt紧紧握住拳头才压住声音，他早该知道自己和Lucio的感情在往日同僚眼中是什么样，更应该清楚他们会收到怎样的批判，但谁让Reinhardt是个压不住自己脾气的固执老兵呢？

“嘿，Rein，别激动，好吗？”Lucio一手按住老兵的手臂，眉头紧蹙却依旧试着微笑的样子让Reinhardt只想亲吻他的额头，“你看，Morrison先生的没错，我一开始确实是在利用你，不然我一开始也不会来斯图加特，这没有什么好否认的，而且我也确实……怎么说呢，Um，我明白你们的怀疑都是有理由的，但是如果你们不相信我的话，要是有Overwatch的成员愿意证实我的故事，你们就能相信我了吗？”

“我不知道你还认识其他Overwatch的成员。”Reinhardt微微皱起眉头，他以为Lucio对Overwatch仅仅是少年时期的英雄崇拜，如果有那么一点点可能性……不，Reinhardt不愿意相信Lucio是Vishkar和Morrison所描述的那种人。

“我也不确定她是不是真的加入了Overwatch，但如果Vishkar的建筑师真的参与了重建，我相信她肯定是其中一员，”Lucio深吸口气，将袖口的扣子解开又系上，才抬头直视Morrison的眼睛，“我不知道她真名叫什么，但她在Vishkar的时候代号是Symmetra，你可以问她里约到底发生了什么。”

“Symmetra？你是说Vaswani女士？”Morrison用几乎和Reinhardt脸上一模一样的疑惑神情重新打量巴西青年，“你怎么认识她的？而且你知道我必须这么问，我们要怎么才能知道她不是你的同伙。”

“同伙？哈，鬼才愿意跟那种人做同伙，”Lucio苦涩而尖利的语气吓了Reinhardt一跳，有那么一秒他看起来完全像是另一个人，但年轻似乎对自己失望似的摇了摇头，重新开口，“抱歉，我说的有点儿过分了，但我们绝对不是同伙，如果你们问她，我打赌她会说‘谁会跟那只过街老鼠做同伙’，百分之百。”

似乎被自己模仿出来的语气逗乐了，Lucio短促地扭开脸笑起来，但Reinhardt清楚地看见那笑容并没有蔓延到他的眼睛。自由战士摇晃着脑袋抬起眼睛，舔舔嘴唇才继续说：“我跟她不能算是认识，说实话，Symmetra是当时在里约负责建设‘新型城市’的建筑师之一，她比任何人都清楚Vishkar是什么德行，我最后一次听到她消息是说她已经离开了Vishkar，没人告诉我她去哪儿了。你们可以自己问她，我不知道她会说什么，但相信绝对不是前政府编出来的谎话。”

“我不知道Vaswani女士还去过里约，但我们会跟她取证的，原谅我这么问，但你们俩是什么关系？”Reinhardt几乎要感谢Morrison冷静而克制的语气了，因为他不争气的脑袋已经开始往最坏的方向想。

“我跟她没什么关系，一共就正面见过两次，”Lucio耸耸肩，似乎根本不太在意，但移开视线时苦涩的神情又重新回到他脸上，“哦，她欠我一条腿。”

Reinhardt花了几秒钟才消化掉这句话，手掌不受控制地覆上Lucio的金属假肢，感觉到大腿和金属关节连接处的微微颤抖。

“你们想什么时候联系她都行，但我说的话全都是真的，不管你们相不相信，而且我绝对，永远不会伤害Reinhardt，”Lucio打破了僵硬的沉默，轻轻捏了一下Reinhardt覆在自己腿上的手掌就立刻松开，皱起眉头咬咬下唇，有点儿为难地扯扯嘴角，“看来我把所有计划都搞砸了，抱歉，Rein，我想……呃，我想我该走了，我们明天还……嗯，我们回头再联系？”

他带了花来敲我的门，Reinhardt突然意识到，这是个约会，就像他们一直以来开玩笑时说的那样。要我带着花和巧克力来接你吗，Herr Wilhelm？

当没等Reinhardt在杂乱的思绪中找到合适的回应，一直都没开口的Reyes嘶声打断了他，这位差点成为Blackwatch指挥官的老兵表情几乎可以用狰狞来形容，要说脸上的吓人程度，Reyes说第二，Overwatch里没人敢说第一。就算他绝对不会承认自己其实总被Ana吓个半死。

“你哪都别想去，Santos，别忘了你可是个危险分子，即使现在没有正式针对你的通缉令，”Reyes因为肿起来的脸颊而呲牙咧嘴地倒抽口气，有时候Gabriel可是个特别小气的男人，“我们现在就联系你说的那个Symmetra，如果她的证词跟你说的不一样……”

“Gabriel Reyes，你别以为能在我家里……”

“Reinhardt你最好别想着……”

Jack和Reinhardt几乎同时站起身来开口，狮心战士高大的身形几乎压制住了Morrison的气势，但只是几乎。Morrison指挥官用非常指挥官的表情狠狠瞪着比自己高一个头还多的Reinhardt，而后者更是双手环胸，丝毫没有退让的意思。

“我们不会给你串通供词的机会，在证明一切之前你哪儿都别想去。”Reyes镇定自若地翘着腿，对Reinhardt的怒瞪视而不见。

“我明白，我明白，”Lucio投降一般地举起双手，肩膀都失去力气一般地垮下去，没有了平时的精神活力，Reinhardt觉得自己年轻的恋人似乎整个人都瘦小了一圈。他不明白为什么Lucio本人反而在这件事里是最冷静的那个，好像被人怀疑的不是他一样，“我就呆在这里哪也不去，嘿，别这样，大个子，待在你家里可比什么拘留室和牢房好多啦，我应该觉得幸运才对，而且你相信我的话，这才是最重要的，如果能让你的战友相信我不会做任何伤害你的事情，让我做什么都行。”

“没人有时间跟你磨嘴皮子，Santos，闭上嘴老老实实待着，我就在这儿看着你，”Reyes冲一时语塞的Reinhardt翻了翻眼睛，那可是Reyes指挥官的默认表情包，他转向自己的丈夫，语气才稍微放软了一点，“Jack，你带着Wilhelm去其他房间联系这个Symmetra，最好找个隔音好点的地方。”

“放心吧，你隔远点儿说话我都听不清，别说隔壁房间了，”Lucio事不关己一般地再次耸耸肩膀，指了指自己左边的耳朵，“这边什么都听不见，而且比起担心前政府，Talon和Vishkar勾结起来这种事儿不应该更应该是你们关注的重点吗？”

“Talon和Vishkar，你能肯定吗？”已经走了几步远，手里攥着通讯设备的Morrison转过头，脸上写满怀疑。

“能用我的另一条腿打赌。”Lucio扯起嘴角，眼里有什么东西暗了下去。

于是Reinhardt在离开客厅之前，弯腰吻了一下自己恋人的嘴唇。别以为我没看见你脸上反对的表情，Morrison，谁管你会说什么呢。

 

“跟这种小家伙搞在一起，你认真的，Reinhardt？”和Reinhardt预料的一样，Morrison关上二楼书房门的第一件事儿不是联系那位Vaswani女士，而是用几乎和Ana如出一辙的忧虑表情打量自己，“当然了，你有权利和任何你想要的人交往，我们没有权利质问你什么，只是……Santos？你确定吗？”

“别告诉我你也要来‘你们年纪相差太多’这一套，Jack，我知道你不是这种老古板。”Reinhardt就差冲自己前任指挥官翻白眼了，就算早就在心里打好了草稿，老兵也没想到自己需要在感情刚刚建立的第一周就开始为之辩护。

“什么？不，不，我当然不是这个意思，这都什么年代了，”Morrison是真的翻了翻眼睛，Reinhardt决定不告诉他这样的表情让他和Reyes格外有夫妻相，“我只说，你不能就这样相信一个政治犯的话，我们当年和多少间谍打过交道，你应该再小心一点儿的，如果他是……”

“他不是间谍，也不是个罪犯，这我还是知道的。”Reinhardt叹了口气，打开木质书桌上的全息系统时，像是自言自语一般地低声补上一句：“我相信他。”

“如果你真的想清楚了，Reinhardt。你知道我们对那孩子没有恶意，”Jack在自己的通讯设备里搜索Winston最新的联系方式，用余光小心打量狮心战士脸上的表情，以为Reinhardt看不到似的，“只是你有时候……”

“温柔好心过头了？Lucio也这么说。”轻笑着，Reinhardt拉开一张椅子让Morrison不用继续尴尬地站在那里。

“老天，我有多久没见过你这幅德行了？”Jack用肩膀撞了一下Reinhardt的，虽然后者在撞击下纹丝不动，而指挥官先生反倒揉着肩膀挪了挪屁股，“你看起来就像个恋爱中的傻蛋。”

“你是说就像当年和你和Gabe一样？”Reinhardt假惺惺地冲指挥官眨眨眼睛，可惜已经成了厚脸皮老油条的Morrison再也不会像青瓜蛋子时候那样，被同僚们逗得脸红了。

“得了吧，我们当年可没你现在这样，要是Ana知道……”Jack按下几个键，全息投影上出现一张Winston非常非常狰狞的抓拍照片，在Lena把这张和Winston抢花生酱的照片发给其他人之后，几乎Overwatch的所有成员都将它设置成了可怜科学家的呼叫画面。前任指挥官揉了揉自己的后颈——一个提到Ana Amari女士的条件反射动作，没人喜欢被她的激素针扎到脖子——几乎有点儿洋洋得意地摸着自己的下巴看向老兵，“我猜你还没告诉她，嗯？”

“我还没机会告诉她，不是说我有意要瞒着Ana，我们都知道那不会有什么好下场的，”Reinhardt不承认自己倒抽了口冷气，但他就是这么做了，看着老狐狸一样几乎要晃起尾巴来的Morrison，老兵有点儿不好的预感，“我一点儿也不想知道你在打什么鬼主意，Morrison，但你最好别想着……”

“哦，你把我当什么人了，我当然不会故意在Ana那里说漏嘴，让她知道你十几年来终于开始谈恋爱了，不仅对象是个二十出头的小家伙，而且居然没有第一个告诉受人尊敬的Amari女士，甚至把自己卷进巴西内战这种破事儿里面，我还是有点儿信用的，对不对，Wilhelm少将？”几乎要露出狐狸耳朵的指挥官先生单手撑着下巴，眯起眼睛微笑起来，还装出一副被怀疑了的心碎表情。

天下乌鸦一般黑，近朱者赤，近噶者比，Morrison啊Morrison，想不到你居然变得跟Reyes一副德行，婚姻生活真可怕。

“得了吧，Soldier，老实说吧，要怎么样才能堵住你的嘴？”

“我知道你藏了陈年的威士忌，Wilhelm，等这事儿解决了拿出来庆祝一下，怎么样？”

“我就知道你愿意亲自跑来德国准没好事儿。”

“别这么说，我心都碎了。而且酒就和老兵一样，陈年的才更香醇。”

“你就自夸吧，我都要吐了。”

通讯链接完成的提示音让两个老战友转回注意力，Winston紧紧贴着摄像头的大脸把两个人吓了一跳。

“JACK！REINHARDT！我有一阵子没听到你们的消息了！我的朋友！你们还好吗！哦，等等，你们为什么会呆在一起，老天，Jack你和Reyes吵架了吗？你被赶出家门了吗？你知道我的大门随时向你敞开，你不用千里迢迢跑到德国去的，我们上个月从直布罗陀监测站搬回弗罗里达中心了，记得吗？”Winston几乎要手舞足蹈起来，他看起来和Reinhardt新年通话时一样，只是堆满了桌面的花生酱罐子显然对这位科学家的双下巴毫无帮助。

“记得，记得，我当然记得，Lena每三天都发短信告诉我一次，怎么会忘了？而且我得告诉你，我没跟Reyes吵架，而且就算吵架也是那个混蛋被赶出家门好吗？”Morrison幼稚地皱起鼻子，得了吧，谁不知道你们天天吵架，那个破农场还没被夷为平地简直是奇迹。

“啊，这可是个好消息！但那为什么你们会……嘿，别告诉我你们又聚会了没有告诉我！如果让我知道Lena又把请柬藏起来，我一定……”科学家作势要从椅子上跳起来，去把他们闹心的飞行员抓过来训话。

“没有聚会！而且那只发生了那么一次，我发誓下次聚会一定亲自把请柬送到你手里，行了吗？”Jack的话让Winston稍稍冷静了一点，科学家先生尴尬地笑了笑，抓挠着自己的后脑小声为自己的失礼道歉，就和他刚刚加入Overwatch的时候一模一样，这让两位老兵忍不住微笑起来，“没什么，Winston，而且我们这次联系你也是为了正事儿，如果可能的话，我们希望能和一位新加入的建筑师聊聊。”

“新加入的建筑师……哦，你是说Symmetra？她应该就在基地，等等我这就呼叫她。”Winston转头打开内部联络程序，Reinhardt和Jack都对雅典娜的程序再熟悉不过。

“她马上就到实验室来，我能问问是什么事儿吗？”Winston有点儿疑惑地歪过脑袋，“我以为你们不认识几个Overwatch的新成员。”

“我和Vaswani女士在年初LA的Overwatch活动上见过一次，我只对这个名字有点而印象而已，”Jack换上一副严肃的表情回答，“我们想通过她了解一下巴西内战，我是说巴西革命的经过。”

“巴西革命？那是快两年前的事情了，不是吗？你们怎么突然想问这个？”Winston在另一边的屏幕上输入几个词，几张他们都在熟悉不过的新闻和文章浮现在全息画面上，但只有一则新闻上附着一张模糊的亮绿色剪影，那是Reinhardt在这周之前对巴西自由战士唯一的印象，“Hmm，我没看出这和Symmetra有什么关系，哦，门是开的，进来吧。”

电子锁开了又关，明显是印度裔的女特工穿着海蓝色的长裙，左手机械义肢的指尖不断有蓝色的光电跳动，她冲屏幕扬起眉毛，但立刻就失去兴趣一般地转开视线。

“Umm，Symmetra，我来给你介绍一下Overwatch的老成员，这是……”Winston有点尴尬地试图打圆场，但女特工兴致缺缺地打断了他，“Morrison指挥官和Wilhelm少将，我知道，我看过他们的资料，你打断我的实验不会就是为了闲聊吧，Winston博士？”

“没人喜欢被打断实验，我们很抱歉，”Jack将Winston从尴尬和局促中解救出来，他摆出自己那张印在海报上的标准指挥官脸，成功捕获了建筑师的注意力，她抿了抿嘴唇，看起来没有刚刚那么恼火了，于是Morrison才继续说下去：“我们让Winston呼叫你过来也是为了Overwatch的公务。”

勉强算是公务，Reinhardt在心里补上一句，不知道这算不算是滥用职权。

“这次呼叫你是为了了解巴西革命的真相，我们知道你曾经在Vishkar的巴西总部工作过，对吗，Vaswani女士？”

Symmetra眯起眼睛上下打量了Jack和Reinhardt一会儿，最后放松了表情，眉眼间带着几乎细不可见的不安，“所以，你们见到Santos了。”

那不是一个问句。

 

Reinhardt不确定自己能不能接受Symmetra那个版本的故事，最起码她证明了Vishkar在里约的行为，就连从小在Vishkar光子建筑学院长大的Symmetra都没有办法接受眼前的事实。但老兵可以肯定的是，他对年轻的光子建筑师全无好感，就凭她让Lucio不得不接受假肢这一点，Reinhardt就忍不住眉头紧皱。

“看来Santos说的是真的，”关上通讯设备，Jack终于放松一般地叹了口气，做国际部队的指挥官可比当个玉米农费劲儿多了，“抱歉我们怀疑你的话，但你知道这是必要的，对吗？”

“Lucio，”Reinhardt压住没有来由更没有出口的怒意，低声说，“他不喜欢别人叫他Santos。”

“好，好，我没有伤害你小男朋友的意思，老兵，”Jack拍了拍自己战友的肩膀，才打开书房的门，“来吧，希望Gabe没有跟你的小家伙打起来，不过要真的打起来，我可要把钱押在Lucio身上。”

刚走到楼梯口，两个人就被楼下传来的吉他声惊呆了。Reinhardt脑海中瞬间浮现起了Reyes用吉他弦勒死Lucio的画面，即使知道那没有可能发生，也还是让老兵出了一身冷汗。显然Jack有跟他一样的可怕的脑内画面，他两步跳下楼梯，几乎是小跑着穿过走廊，生怕自己丈夫用吉他击杀那个可怜的小家伙。

是的，就连Jack Morrison都知道自己的丈夫有多小气。

对着眼前的画面，Reinhardt有点合不上自己的下巴，Jack就在他旁边，用如出一辙的惊讶表情看着客厅里沙发上弹着吉他的Gabriel Reyes和坐在沙发另一头轻轻摇晃身体的Lucio。

“掐我一下，Reinhardt，告诉我我不是在做噩梦。”Jack凑近一点，小声冲Reinhardt说，他们轻手轻脚地走进客厅，像是什么鳄鱼猎人一样，生怕惊扰了野生的Reyes。

野生的Gabe停下拨动琴弦的手指，冲自己做贼一样的丈夫和战友挑起眉毛，而盘腿坐在另一端的Lucio只是仰起脑袋冲Reinhardt露出一个大大的笑脸。Reinhardt悬在喉咙的心脏就这么突然落回了原位。

“Hmm，Symmetra证实了Lucio的话，我们可以相信你不是前政府宣称的那种人，”Jack僵在原地机械地解释，显然眼前的景象让他有点儿脑袋当机，重启一下吧，Morrison，“但是，好吧，我是说，呃，你看，但是，谁来跟我解释一下这个？”

“解释什么，童子军？”Reyes用他非常Reyes的不耐烦表情瞪了一眼Morrison，小心翼翼地放下自己的宝贝吉他，上面还刻着玫瑰花呢，才慢悠悠地指了指一边的Lucio，“这小鬼宣称他是个DJ，但他居然连吉他都不会弹，啧。”

“业余DJ，而且谁说DJ就要会弹吉他了？”Lucio皱皱鼻子，在Morrison父亲般的凝视下才没有直接冲Reyes吐舌头。

“你还说自己是个音乐人呢，丢人现眼，学弹吉他又不是什么难事儿。”Reyes交叠着手臂，得意洋洋地扬起下巴，并且用尽全力假装自己没有在得意洋洋。你那点小把戏谁看不出来啊，你当我们瞎啊，Reinhardt在心里吐槽。

“你到底干什么了，Kid？”Reinhardt在Jack一边骂骂咧咧一边跟着Reyes把吉他放回车上时凑到Lucio跟前小声问他，“我从来没见过Reyes跟谁亲近地这么快。”

“我什么也没干啊，”Lucio疑惑地看着他，好像他和Jack才是表现奇怪的那个，“我只是跟他道歉，他和在Overwatch的时候太不一样了，我一下子没认出来，也不是故意要打他的。而且卷发确实很衬他，不是吗？”

Reyes你这个肤浅的人类，Reinhardt亲吻Lucio额角的时候默默想道，居然被夸两句好看就这样了，Ana会为你感到害臊的。

“Um，Rein？”Lucio用脑袋蹭了蹭Reinhardt的下巴，吻了一下他的颈侧，才拉开一点距离，而不是把自己整个糅进老兵怀里，“我刚不是也说了嘛，所有计划都被我搞砸了，我想我还是早点回去，我们之后再联系？”

“说什么傻话呢？”永远都掐着点出现的Morrison准确无误地在这个当口跳出来，环抱着手臂，“是我们打断了你们的约会，至少让我和Reyes给你做顿晚饭，他看起来还挺喜欢你的。”

“哦，不用了，不用了，我明早还要去咖啡厅工作，总不能一大早就把你们都吵醒，”Lucio慌慌张张地想要从Reinhardt的怀抱里挣脱出来，但老兵只是把他搂得更紧，让他的小情人只能把下巴搁在自己肩上回答Morrison，让他一直脸红到耳朵尖，“而且这不是，我是说，我们本来就没有计划要……”

“得了吧，你带了花来敲门，这不是约会是什么？”穿过门廊免起袖子的Reyes插嘴进来，看起来几乎是在嘲笑被老兵箍在怀里的小家伙，“我是该对你那些可怜兮兮的野花说句抱歉，还是谢谢你开门的那一拳？”

“……不管是谁被枪指着脸都会这样反应的吧？”Lucio小声嘟囔着扭开脸，不去看两位年长士兵脸上戏谑的表情，“而且下次我肯定买得起玫瑰花和巧克力的。”

Reinhardt冲怀里的Lucio扬起眉毛，才突然想起自己到现在也搞不清楚这小家伙到底在多少个地方工作。Reyes低沉笑着把Morrison一起拽进厨房，Reinhardt到现在都不敢相信Reyes居然是会做饭的那个，他一直以为这两个家伙结婚第一年就会饿死。

“我是说真的，Rein，我明早五点半就得去市中心，总不能就这么把你们都吵醒，而且……”Lucio在Jack和Gabe离开视线之后才放松下身体，像小狗一样窝在Reinhardt怀里，轻轻啄吻着年长恋人的下巴和嘴角。

“别争了，傻小子，我明早开车送你去市中心，别小看农场主的作息。”Jack的声音从厨房里传来，伴随着Reyes的低声咒骂和抱怨，显然Reinhardt的厨房没有那个破农场的装备精良，“倒时差，那是什么？”

Lucio有点儿为难地笑起来，这几小时里的大起大落让Reinhardt跟巴西青年一样有点精疲力尽。

“他们俩有时候就是烦了那么点儿，但是还挺关心人的，”Reinhardt在亲吻之间低声说，他把Lucio整个人拽到自己腿上，几乎用身体将年轻人完全包裹住，轻啄转化为吮吻，轻轻咬住Lucio下唇时能感觉到他嘴角的笑意，“而且我不需要什么玫瑰花和巧克力，Liebchen，你就是最好的礼物。”

“我还以为德国人都不会说情话。”Lucio搂住老兵的脖子，轻笑中带着鼻音。

第二天早上醒来的时候怀里的小家伙已经不见踪影，Reinhardt叹了口气才揉着头发爬起来，枕头和床单都还带着恋人的体温，老兵发现自己已经开始想念把Lucio搂在怀里的感觉了。

等他磨磨蹭蹭地换好衣服——Lucio昨天穿着的灰色上衣还丢在浴室门口的地板上，而Reinhardt立刻就发现自己衣柜里又少了一件衬衫——又慢慢悠悠晃到客厅时，发现昨天发誓送Lucio去城里咖啡厅的Morrison已经回来了。

Overwatch的前任指挥官坐在早餐桌边，一手拿着报纸，一手端着一杯画了可爱青蛙图案的纸杯咖啡，桌上还放着一盒已经少了两块的早餐点心。

“早啊，Reinhardt，Lucio让我替他跟你道早安，但我相信你不会想要我的早安吻的，对吧？”Morrison似乎被自己的笑话逗乐了，吭哧半天才把余下的纸杯往Reinhardt坐下的位置推了推，“你小男朋友给你的咖啡，现在咖啡厅居然六点就开门了，人还不少，你敢相信吗？”

Reinhardt花了好一会儿才忍住满脸“恋爱中恶心人类”的笑意，转过纸杯才发现上面歪歪扭扭画着一只有点儿像猫的狮子，底下还画着两个小桃心，这让他忍不住笑出了声。

“老天，恋爱中的人真是恶心透了，我都吃不下早饭了，”Morrison扔下手里的报纸，把那盒装满了牛角包和丹麦卷的纸盒也往Reinhardt跟前推了推，“好好享受你的爱心早餐吧，老兵，我要回床上去了，Gabe这个时间可不会起床的。”

“哦，对了，”狮心战士拿起一个丹麦卷还没塞进嘴里，Jack严肃的声音让他差点被噎住，“Lucio挺好一孩子，所以你要是有哪儿对不起他，我可看见你了。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Reinhardt已经记不得上一次来Wilhelm-Geiger-Platz是什么时候了，或许是Ana来探望他那年？那是三年还是四年前了？Amari女士嘲笑了这个位于Reinhardt所住镇上最近商业区的名字——那只是个不幸的巧合，Reinhardt对天发誓——而Reinhardt则选择在一家叫Amani的亚洲餐馆给Amari女士接风。不，Ana，这不能构成你用激素针威胁我的理由。

作为一个单身汉，更正，作为一个根本不怎么会做饭的单身汉，Reinhardt从没觉得特意来购物中心有什么必要，那些花里胡哨的餐厅和咖啡厅，还有明显更适合年轻人的店面，都让老兵提不起什么兴趣——作为一个标准的传统德国人，Reinhardt更愿意在周六早上四点钟起床开车去乡下的市场。

老兵靠在小角落的栏杆上，百无聊赖地看着广场另一边的几个年轻人试图用滑板在楼梯扶手上摆几个花样。花哨的滑板蹭过金属扶手发出尖利刺耳的声响，在惊呼之中其中一个带着滑稽头巾的翻滚下来躺在地上。或许是战士养成的习惯，或许是与生俱来的骑士精神，让Reinhardt条件反射地直起身打算上前帮忙，但躺在地上的年轻人只是大笑着捂住肚子，连立刻爬起来的意思都没有。

“老天，我屁股都要摔裂了！”

“证明你技巧欠佳，老兄，真丢人。”

“告诉我你录下来了，我可不想白摔一跟头。”

“当然录下来了，不然怎么拿去跟Ada证明你是个傻蛋？”

“操你的，Jonas！”

即使用词让老兵频频皱眉，年轻人的笑声让安静的小镇多了些活力，同时让重新放松下身体的Reinhardt摇着头却忍不住跟着微笑。如果没有战争和革命，没有Omnic Crisis和Vishkar，没有那些淹没在只言片语中的伤痕，Lucio也应该是这样的年轻人吧，冒着一身傻气在阳光下捧腹大笑，简单得无忧无虑。

黄昏在少年们的脸颊镀上一层金边，笑声杂糅进傍晚熙攘的人群之中；一对老夫妇相互搀扶着，缓步走过还带着余温的街道，在光亮的橱窗上留下温柔的影子。Reinhardt不确定他究竟是在两者之中的哪一个身上看到了自己和Lucio，究竟是清晨还是暮光，究竟是激烈的鼓点还是轻柔的小提琴。如果可能的话，如果他过去五十年的生命还能给他那么一点点好运的话，Reinhardt暗暗希望可以两者兼得。

说到那个让他一开始出现在这里的原因，Reinhardt皱起眉头扫了眼广场的钟塔，离他们约定好的时间已经过了差不多十五分钟，但还没有见到那个小家伙的影子。说老实话，前一天晚上收到Lucio的简讯，告知计划好的约会被取消之后，Reinhardt失望地多喝了一杯啤酒，桌上还放着Jack早上带回来的点心，就连那个画着狮子和桃心的咖啡纸杯都还放在早餐桌上，被小心翼翼地冲洗晾干。

从口袋里翻出他的通讯器，Lucio最后那条短信还停留在主页上：

“抱歉抱歉抱歉！老板实在找不到人来顶替Amalia了，我早上的课结束之后就得赶去咖啡厅，我们的约会得延后了，不过还好就在你住的镇上，我们晚饭之后见好吗？在商业区的小广场附近，我八点才能下班。——Lu”

看时间已经接近八点半，就算加上换班和关店的清洁工作，Lucio也早该赶来了。初夏的夜晚还带着一阵阵凉风，天色半黑着驱散了广场上的人群，就连那群年轻人都三三两两离开，等Reinhardt从屏幕上抬起头，才注意到广场上空星型的彩灯已经亮了起来。

不，他才没有把自己和Lucio最近的短信记录一条条看过来呢，绝对没有。

如果他出了什么事呢？Reinhardt作为一个士兵的潜意识几乎在这个想法冒出的瞬间警铃大作，如果Lucio在咖啡厅的后巷再次被伏击，如果Talon或是Vishkar或是巴西前政府的人找上门来，老天，那傻小子的敌人实在太多，Reinhardt一时半会都不知道该从哪个开始担心起。

脑海中不断出现黑皮肤青年倒在后巷中的情景，原本闪闪发亮的大眼睛中毫无生命的气息，血浆渗进石板的缝隙之中，嘴唇一张一合地吐出血泡，似乎在呼唤他的名字，似乎在求救，又像是在质问他为什么不在自己身边，为什么Reinhardt总是晚了一步，为什么他没能保护……

所有的思绪都被一个撞进怀里的家伙打断了，Reinhardt重重地倒抽口气，才意识到自己再次陷入了梦境一般的幻觉中，战争会让你的大脑在最糟糕的时候失去控制。贴在胸口熟悉的体温让老兵缓慢地放松下来，一身咖啡粉味道的年轻人笑嘻嘻地抬起脸，脸颊上还蹭着一道不只是面粉还是糖粉的白印。于是Reinhardt听从了直觉的指挥，用拇指蹭了一下Lucio的脸颊，在巴西青年张口说话之前，舔了一下自己的拇指。

“甜的。”他下意识将自己的想法大声说了出来，双手仍旧搂着自己的腰的自由战士脸颊涨红起来的速度，让老兵没有那么后悔自己这么干了。

“你简直……”Lucio咬了咬自己的下唇，不管他原本打算用什么词来形容Reinhardt，显然行动大于语言，他一手扯住Reinhardt的衣领，一手安着他的后颈，拼命踮起脚尖才将老兵拉进一个混合着咖啡和甜味的吻中。

“你也晚上好啊，小家伙。”Reinhardt弯下身体，把本来就比同龄人瘦小的小恋人拽进怀里，几乎将他完全包裹住的感觉让老兵感到前所未有的满足，以及让他有些不知所措的安心。好像只有把Lucio圈进怀里，才知道他是安全的，好像Reinhardt是他一个人的坚盾。

“抱歉，Luara拖着我说了几句话所以来晚了，你等很久了吗？”把脸埋在他颈窝里，Lucio听起来有点闷声闷气，热气打在皮肤上，却好像在融进了他的血液里，在身体不断膨胀蔓延。再次亲了亲Reinhardt满是胡子的下巴，Lucio才不情愿地拉开两人之家的距离，毕竟他们还在街上，而不是像Reinhardt期待的那样在自家卧室里。

不，他才没有这么期待，绝对没有，咳嗯。

“没等多久，”Reinhardt吻了一下小家伙的额头，才恋恋不舍地让他离开自己的怀抱，也这才给自己机会好好打量自己迟到了一整天的约会对象。显然Lucio昨天早上离开时从Reinhardt衣柜里偷走的是一件粉色的衬衫，就连他自己都不知道自己什么时候有一件粉色的衬衫。八成是Ana或是Angela买给他的，要不就是Jesse那个小混蛋——Reyes到现在每年都能收到画着小沙锤或是仙人掌的花衬衫做生日礼物，感谢他可爱的学生——大过头了的衬衫袖子一直卷到手肘，而衣摆塞在背带裤的裤腰里。和Lucio其他所有衣服一样，这条浅蓝色的背带裤上面同样画满了青蛙图案，仔细打量才发现有一两个新缝上去的狮子图章，这让Reinhardt忍不住微笑，他伸手整了整Lucio歪斜的领口，迎上后者充满期待的眼神，才无奈地摇晃起脑袋，“说吧，小东西，你又打什么鬼主意呢？”

“嘿！别诬陷我，”Lucio皱起鼻子，吐吐舌尖做了个鬼脸，他脸上的表情就和声音一样充满感情和表现力。将挂着直排轮的背包重新背好，Lucio扯住Reinhardt比他大不少的手掌，微凉的手指穿插进老兵温热的指间，抿起嘴唇微笑起来就像是只偷吃了奶油的家猫，“我可是为这次约会花了不少心思的，你就等着看吧。”

“我可期待了可期待了，”Reinhardt故意学着Lucio兴奋的语气，在男孩皱起脸时哈哈大笑，拇指不断蹭着恋人的手腕，于是他抬起和对方十指相扣的手，亲了亲Lucio的手背，故意拿出自己庄重而严肃的语气，“说吧，Herr Santos，第一次约会你想带我去哪儿？是浪漫的餐厅还是舞会？我开始后悔吃过晚饭才出门了。”

“我怎么就没想到舞会呢……”Lucio嘟囔着低下脑袋，懊恼地按揉着自己的后颈，局促不安的样子让Reinhardt恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

“嘿，别这样，傻小子，只要跟你在一起，叫我干什么都行。”老兵着急地解释，用空余的左手抬起年轻恋人的下巴，磨蹭着那撮刚刚蓄起来的小胡子，毛茸茸的触感让他只想亲一口，“而且我只是随口说说，你看，呃……”

“你知道，以前我从来没有这种感觉，”Lucio捏紧了老兵的手，并且用脸颊蹭了蹭他贴着自己下巴的手掌，有些为难地微笑起来，“我以前从来没觉得贫穷有什么难的，你看，里约的贫民窟可不是什么有钱人会呆的地方，只要能吃饱饭还怕什么呢，对不对？我以前一直是这样觉得的，直到……”

Reinhardt没有想到Lucio会因为这种事情而烦恼，一生都在军队中度过让他从没有为生计烦恼过，更别说Overwatch的薪水可相当慷慨，不是所有人都愿意为了一点点津贴去参加国际特种部队的，是不是？

“如果我让你觉得有压力，我很抱歉，Lucio，我没想过……Hmm，我是说……”Reinhardt试图找到合适的用词来解释，围绕着金钱的话题没有任何时候是不让人感到尴尬的。现在回想起来，这显而易见得让Reinhardt恨不得狠狠踹自己两脚，他从没想过Lucio在他记不清楚数量的咖啡厅和酒吧工作仅仅是为了生计。

“不不，不是，我不是这个意思，我是说，我以前从没觉得没有钱是什么羞耻或是为难的事情，你看我刚来德国的时候只有五百新欧元，不也活得好好的，”Lucio咬着自己下唇，似乎同样在思索着用词，“但是遇到你之后，好吧，是从你生日那天之后，从我们……在一起之后？我也不知道怎么说，但是我就是想把什么都给你，想给你更好的东西，带你去我连门都不敢进的餐厅，给你巧克力和玫瑰花，还有其他我买不起的东西，反正就是比那些可怜兮兮野花更好的东西，你明白吗？因为你值得那些更好的东西，比野花好太多太多的东西，我不知道怎么解释给你听，但就是……”

不等他将毫无头绪的话倾倒完，Reinhardt就再次抬起Lucio的下巴，不那么温柔地吻上去，几乎有些急躁地，带着侵略意味的吻。轻轻啃咬过青年饱满的下唇，将他整个人拥进怀里，Reinhardt顾不上他们还在小广场的角落，顾不上周围路人躲闪的盯视，他只想把这个傻头傻脑的小家伙糅进自己的怀里。

头顶的灯光就像是星辰，Reinhardt在Lucio发出小声呜咽时用舌尖顶开他的齿关，满意地感到他微微颤抖的手臂缠上了自己的脖颈，忽闪的睫毛印着光在他脸上留下暧昧的阴影。老兵怎么也不敢相信这样的年轻人，这样美好到值得整个世界的Lucio，会心甘情愿地蜷进自己怀里，而他却还在担心自己给不了他把老骨头“更好的东西”。

你是我生命里最美好的东西，你值得整个世界的爱。Reinhardt试图用吻向Lucio传达这样的信息，试图用吻消除他脑袋瓜里那些无谓的担忧和顾虑。你根本不知道自己有多好，你根本不知道我觉得自己有多么幸运才能把你拥在怀里。Reinhardt试图用体温和拥抱让Lucio感受到挤压在他胸腔里的感情。

“你是我的光，Lu，永远不要质疑这一点，”一吻终了，Reinhardt听见自己低沉的声音这么说，而Lucio只是用湿润的眼睛瞪着他，惊讶和难以置信杂糅在一起，于是他再次亲了亲小家伙的鼻尖，“而且野花比玫瑰好看多了，傻小子。”

 

“所以，”Reinhardt捏了捏攥了一路的手掌，成功捉到掩不住兴奋的小家伙的注意力，Lucio仰起头紧紧抿着嘴唇才没有直接大笑起来，但还是被一刻不停地晃动着身体，老兵摇摇头用空余的手捏了一下这傻小子的鼻子，“你说的花了心思的约会就是这个？你这是想跟我约会还是想看我出洋相？”

“不是都说活到老学到老？什么时候开始学新东西都不晚，对不对？”Lucio舔舔下唇，被捏着鼻子而怪声怪气地回答，仍旧讨好一般地磨蹭着他的手掌。

“谁说的？”Reinhardt扬起眉毛，故意装出一副严肃的样子，眯起眼睛看自己的小男朋友在瞪视下缩了缩脖子。

“大家都这么说。”Lucio做了个鬼脸，将挂在肩膀上的冰刀举到Reinhardt面前，“来吧，大个子，我会好好教你的！”

“好吧好吧，我就是拿你没办法，行了，别跟只小狗似的看着我，”无奈地摇摇头，Reinhardt接过那双超大号的冰刀，略带惊讶地扬起眉毛，“没想到这种地方居然还有这么大号的冰鞋，而且究竟是谁告诉你我不会滑冰的？”

“我专门过来问过，前台的姑娘人可好了，同意帮我定一双特大号的给我男朋友，”Lucio仰过身冲他们身后不远处的红色头发姑娘挥了挥手，Reinhardt决定假装没有看见少女狡黠眨眼的样子，以及冲他们比了个拇指的动作，“而且我才不会出卖给我这个好主意的线人，我还是有点儿职业道德的。”

“嗯哼？”老兵冲着自由战士挑起眉，仍旧后者拖着他来到冰场旁边的长椅上，在镇上住了五年，Reinhardt都还不知道商业中心里居然还有一个室内滑冰场。毕竟是周五晚上，他们周围三三两两聚着人群，大多是带着孩子的夫妇，这让Reinhardt多少感觉有点不自在。一个两米多高的老兵出现在这样的人群里本来就够突兀，更别说他还带着一个年纪只有自己一半大的小男朋友了。

“好吧好吧，是Gabe跟我说的，我工作的咖啡厅就在附近，昨天下午Gabe和Jack来吃了个午饭，我还以为他们会一直住在你家呢。”Lucio轻车熟路地穿好冰鞋，在长椅上晃起腿，这孩子就一刻没有停下不动的时候。

“Gabe的原话是‘我没打算飞了半个地球还呆在鸟不拉屎的小破山里’，他们这两天住在市中心的旅店，说是完成这里的调查之后就去柏林的前Overwatch总部。”套上冰鞋发现居然大小正好，Reinhardt花了几秒钟思考这小家伙到底是怎么清楚自己鞋码的，没等他想出个结果就被Lucio连拉带拽地拖上了冰场。

“你看，没什么难的，别老盯着脚下，看着我。”Lucio稳稳地拖住Reinhardt的双手，嗤笑着看自己年长的恋人颤颤巍巍踩着冰刀，伟大的战士Wilhelm感到自己的老脸都要丢光了，但就是一步都挪不动。

“说得简单，臭小子，我站都站不稳，要是摔断了胯骨可得你照顾我。”老兵小心翼翼地往前挪了一步，险些滑到让他重重地捏住了Lucio的手，这让小个子青年发出轻声痛呼，Reinhardt触电般的松开了手，生怕真的弄伤自己的小青蛙，于是和他预想的一样，两米多高的狮子重重地向后坐在了冰面上，“嘶……小混蛋，这都是你的错。”

“哈哈，好好，是我，哈——是我的错，”笑得直不起腰的年轻人擦掉眼角的泪水，装模作相地绷起脸忍住笑意，用力将Reinhardt拽起来，眼里带着狡黠的光，趁着老兵揉自己惨兮兮的后腰时亲了一下他的脸颊，“痛痛飞飞？”

“那可得多亲几下才行，liebchen，你这是缺斤短两。”Reinhardt学着Lucio平时的狗狗脸，可怜兮兮地扁起下唇，就差挤出一两滴眼泪了，但最近才开始学聪明了的Lucio才不吃他这一套，只是翻了翻眼睛，开始缓慢地摇晃着身体哼起充满节奏感的调子。

欢快的小调，周围嬉闹的人群，明亮的灯光，眼前人闪着笑意的眼睛，以及嘴角可爱的酒窝，都让Reinhardt想起那天晚上的梦，那个将Lucio搂进怀里，在里约热闹的广场下就这月光跳舞的梦。大个子，不来跟我跳支舞吗？梦里的Lucio这么对他说，笑容清澈到没有一丝杂质，印着广场的柔光，温暖得能驱散所有的噩梦。

“没错，就是这样，感受到治愈的节奏了吗？”Lucio低头看着Reinhardt尴尬挪动着的双脚，小心翼翼地牵着他往冰场中心滑动，轻轻咬着下唇集中精神的样子在Reinhardt看来简直可爱透了。

一小步接着一小步，渐渐掌握了平衡的Reinhardt跟着小青蛙一同微笑起来，才注意到自己一直看着那双褐色的眼睛，忘了盯住自己脚下。

“你看，就跟你说没什么难的了。”Lucio避开身后滑过的人群，双手抓着Reinhardt的左手，引导着他跟上自己的节奏，随口哼着的小调不知为什么让Reinhardt忘记了失去平衡的紧张。

“你就想听我说‘你是对的’，是不是？”Reinhardt用空闲的右手轻捏了一下Lucio的鼻尖，大概是小青蛙整张脸都皱起来的样子太可爱，老兵总是喜欢这么干。他佯装无奈地叹了口气，挂上庄重而严肃的神情，“你是对的，Herr Santos，我承认错了，这样行了吗？”

“心满意足！”Lucio笑弯了眉眼，露出左边的小虎牙，这让他看上去比实际年龄要年轻不少。他试探一般地放开Reinhardt的大手，但在老兵一个踉跄时赶紧重新抓住，讪讪笑着耸耸肩，“哎呀，小心，慢慢来，左边，右边，左边，右边……”

“我在哪儿听过这首歌，”Reinhardt唐突地开口，让Lucio将视线从他脚下抬起，年轻人冲他扬起一边的眉毛，老兵略微局促地轻笑着试图掩饰自己的尴尬，“我是说，呃，你哼的曲子有点耳熟，但我不记得在哪儿听过。”

“你听过？”Lucio惊讶地瞪大了眼睛停下脚步，差点把没来得及刹住的Reinhardt一起绊倒，自由战士嘟囔了句抱歉，显然决定忽视险险绕开他们的其他人投来的抱怨眼神。这样的表情，Reinhardt突然意识到，和自己第一次吻他时的一模一样。

“我不太记得在哪儿听过了，”老兵重复了一次，习惯性的用拇指磨蹭起Lucio的指节，但却记不起是什么时候养成了这样的习惯，“可能是Lena还是Genji拿给我听过？大概吧，你知道我家里只有些老摇滚的唱片。”

“我简直不敢相信你还有唱片机，那东西我以前只在电影里见过，”Lucio舔舔嘴唇，“这曲子是我革命的时候写的半成品，后来传到网上了，我没想到你居然听过。”

“你写的？哇哦，令人印象深刻，这曲子怎么说呢……特别让人放松。”Reinhardt歪着头思考了一会儿，“你那天声波装置用的不是这首，对吗？”

“没想到你还记得，那首叫Rejuvenescência，”羞赧笑着低下头，Lucio抓了抓搭在肩上的发辫，“配合声波技术就有治疗的效果，虽然我不是什么正经八百的医疗兵，但还是多少有点用的。”

“那治疗效果可是我亲眼见识过的，别想蒙我，”Reinhardt没有说谎，相信如果Winston和Angela会对Lucio的技术相当感兴趣，“而且你应该多写点曲子。”

Lucio转开视线，咀嚼着自己的下唇没有说话，Reinhardt这才想起那天晚上的对话。没有人需要一个残疾的士兵，也没有人需要一个半聋的DJ。

“嘿，看着我，Liebe，”Reinhardt放低了语调，扬起左边的眉毛，“就算瞎了一只眼睛，我这条老狗也还是会咬人的，别让这些东西停下你的脚步，我是说，现在的技术总会有办法的，是不是？但如果意志和勇气没有了，就算是Mercy也无能为力。”

年轻的战士仰起头看着他，似乎花了几秒钟才让老兵话中的意思沉淀进来，他抿起嘴唇郑重地点了点头，才重新露出让Reinhardt熟悉而放松的笑容，“没想到Herr Wilhelm你这么会安慰人，我都要脸红啦！好了，你准备好自己滑了吗？”

说着Lucio就真的松开了手，Reinhardt像是老电影里车行门口的充气玩偶一样手舞足蹈了半天，才稳住身体不至于摔到。虽然那个姿势还是不怎么好看，Reinhardt就这么维持着一个半蹲的动作，双手向前伸着，冲自己年轻的恋人怒目而视，“你就这么报答我吗，Lu？”

“雏鸟总是要学会自己飞的，是不是呀，大个子？”Lucio轻巧地围着Reinhardt滑了个圈，假装没有注意到周围人的注释和嗤笑。你现在就笑吧，臭小子！老兵苦着脸试图让自己用一个稍微不那么丢人的动作往前滑，Reyes看到你现在这个德行一定会笑死的。

 

他们离开冰场和商业中心已经是两个小时之后了，街上几乎没了行人，小镇的居民总是睡得格外早。他们沿着Hohewartstraße大街散步，长长的街道尽头就是Reinhardt心爱的红顶屋子，周围只有亮着门廊灯的住宅和无尽的森林，他们的影子从一个路灯拖到另一个，在骤然换了方向。Lucio牵着Reinhardt的手，完全陷入了沉思的世界里，甚至没有注意到手里七彩条纹图案的冰淇淋顺着手腕融化下来。

“Liebe？Lucio？”Reinhardt捏了捏Lucio的手，才让他突然回过神来，年轻人手忙脚乱地试图拯救自己划掉了一半的冰淇淋，显然他的策略是直接把手腕上的奶油舔干净。

老天，你这是在考验我吗？Reinhardt胸腔里发出一声咕噜，用尽所有的意志力才不把Lucio舔自己手掌上冰淇淋的动作和什么更加暧昧色情的东西联想到一起。他到底是怎么才没有丝毫自觉的？老兵无意识地跟着Lucio的动作舔了舔自己的下唇，连一点掩饰自己表情的意思都没有。

“……别这么看着我，”Lucio咬了一口冰淇淋下面的甜筒，夜色也掩盖不住他迅速升温的脸颊，没等Reinhardt更进一步地逗弄这个脸红的年轻人，Lucio深吸一口气抬起视线，认真的神情吓了老兵一跳，“我有件事必须要告诉你。”

“你什么都能告诉我，Lucio，紧张什么。”Reinhardt几乎要笑出声了，如果不是Lucio紧蹙的眉头，他差点以为这又是某种调情。

“我……Jack有句话说的没错，我确实是利用了你，某种意义上，在你否认之前我得先跟你坦白这个，”Lucio顿了顿，似乎在给自己打气，“我之前跟你说谎了，春假的时候我确实跟他们去了柏林，但只是为了去柏林赶飞机。攒了一年的钱我真的等不及回一次里约，我想或许之前攻击我们的人也是因为这个才知道我在德国的。”

“……我还以为是什么坏消息，别这么吓我可怜的老心脏，Liebe，”Reinhardt轻笑着亲了一下Lucio的眉梢，“里约是你的家，这没什么值得道歉的，而且你现在有整个Overwatch做后援，有我做你的护盾，没什么好怕的。”

“你有时候就是温柔过了头，Rein，”Lucio闭上眼睛叹口气，“我只希望没有把你卷进更多的麻烦里。”

“现在说这个是不是有点儿晚了？你早该告诉我你是个麻烦，在我跟你约会了一次，已经彻底坠入爱河之前。”Reinhardt用吟游诗人一样的语调肉麻兮兮地说，抓着Lucio的左手捂在自己胸口，紧接着才意识到这才是第一次约会，说我爱你是不是有点太早太急？

在路灯昏黄的光下，Reinhardt能看见Lucio微微扩散开来的瞳孔，以及一瞬间急促起来的鼻息，左手攥住老兵胸口的衬衫，开口时声音都有点颤抖：“Reiny，你家还有多远？”


	9. Chapter 9

-9-  
结果是，他们没能撑到卧室。

恋爱让人智商下降，你现在简直跟个青瓜蛋子没有两样，Ana的声音在Reinhardt的脑袋里回响。这下真要被Ana笑话了，狮心战士一边亲吻Lucio浸着汗水和咖啡味道的颈侧，一边这么想道，如果搁在其他任何时候，传统的老绅士都会计划好一切，在卧室里准备上香槟巧克力和浪漫的钢琴曲，让一切都温情得恰如其分，但Lucio的存在似乎就是为了打破Reinhardt生命中每一个沉闷计划。

然而这是他所能想起的最后一个有任何逻辑性可言的句子，Reinhardt双手不受控制一般地抚摸着Lucio包裹在衬衫里的后背，感受着布料下面每一道深深浅浅的伤疤，而这件衬衫原本属于Reinhardt本人，甚至还充满他的味道这一点，让老兵的下半身更加劝不住。当然，这只永远不老实的小青蛙正一刻不停地用圆润的屁股蹭着他的下腹，Reinhardt听见自己喉咙里发出的低吼，原本翻找钥匙的动作变成了揉捏Lucio的大腿和臀部，像是幼兽呜咽一般的声响让Reinhardt只能更加用力地将自由战士按在门板上。

是的，他们连大门都还没进去，就在门廊上胡搞了起来。这个词用的一点儿都没错，胡搞，Reinhardt深深诅咒他心爱的屋子有时候传统过了头。是的，煤气炉子和壁炉都棒极了，但是当你男朋友双腿缠在你腰上，整个人被抱起按在前门上的时候，需要在口袋里找钥匙开门就成了世界上最闹心的屁事儿。只能说所幸他家的大门被灌木丛和栅栏掩藏起来，免去了邻居鬼鬼祟祟的打量。

“唔，我们应该…等等，Reiny，老天，Reiny，Reiny，我们应该到屋子里去……”说话声间混进抽气声，Lucio显然和Reinhardt一样无法组织出什么有意义的句子，他趁着老兵嘴唇离开他脖子的瞬间，将脸埋进教授先生的颈侧，用尖利的小虎牙咬出一个浅浅的痕迹，但在Reinhardt浅色的皮肤上格外显眼。

几乎是挂在自己身上的小家伙往下沉了沉，令Reinhardt忍不住将他搂得更紧，将彼此之间细微的距离缩短到消失不见，颈侧的啃咬转为吮吻，混合着可爱的嘬吻声，让老兵忍不住胸腔里滚动的笑意。Lucio发出不满地嘟囔，紧接着Reinhardt就为在这种时候笑话自己男朋友而付出了代价——落在他脖子和肩膀交接的肌肉上的是一个重重的啃咬，有那么一瞬间狮心战士差点将肩上的湿意当成了血液，而Lucio同时将本搭在他肩上的手向下滑进Reinhardt的裤子后裆口袋里，并且重重掐了一下老兵的屁股。

“嘿！傻小子，你怎么……”Reinhardt没能忍住流窜过身体的一个激灵，双手掐住Lucio的大腿，才没把他失手丢在地上。但没等他整理出一句有那么点逻辑性的训斥，小青蛙就笑嘻嘻地缩回手，将挂在手指上的钥匙炫耀一般地伸到Reinhardt眼前晃荡。

“你实在太磨磨蹭蹭了，Mr Hardy，”Lucio舔舔嘴唇，门廊忽明忽暗的灯光印着他扩散开来的瞳孔，Reinhardt紧紧盯着粉色的舌尖划过他丰满红肿的嘴唇，一瞬间忘了拿过钥匙开门这件事儿。于是巴西青年恶作剧般地扭动身体，用圆润的臀部重重压向德国老兵蠢蠢欲动的下半身，脸上洋洋得意的表情也掩盖不住他打颤的声音，“我可不想就在这里……唔……搞起来，你还不打算把门打开吗？”

“刚让我等等的人是谁来着？现在有又弃我磨磨蹭蹭，年轻人真是难讨好。”Reinhardt几乎是抢过Lucio手里的钥匙，得意于自己单手就能将恋人抱在怀里，而Lucio赶紧手脚并用地缠住自己身体的样子，让Reinhardt想要响亮地亲这个小家伙两下。他一手撑着Lucio的屁股，一手熟练地打开自家大门，并且拒绝承认常年挥舞火箭重锤的双手有那么点颤抖，以至于有那么两次找不到钥匙孔的位置，“芝麻开门，现在满意了吗？”

用脚关上大门，Reinhardt就立刻感觉到怀里的小家伙开始扭动身体，似乎要从自己怀里挣脱开来，疑惑的眼神对上躲闪的，Lucio局促地笑着试图让Reinhardt的注意力从自己脸上移开，“哈，芝麻开门？不要告诉我这又是什么什么诗。”

“是一千零一夜，你这个傻小子，”Reinhardt吻了吻Lucio的脸颊，才把这个不安分的小青蛙放下来，几乎是立刻就开始怀念起温暖而柔软的触感，“我借给你的书都白瞎了，是不？”

“只有小孩子才喜欢童话故事，哦，可能还有老人家。”Lucio冲Reinhardt吐了吐舌头，即使后者的手还没有离开他的腰，如此贴近的距离让自由战士不得不费力地仰起头才能和老兵对视，就算踮起脚尖，他也只能把鼻尖埋进Reinhardt的胸口而已。Lucio在Reinhardt的注视下绞着手指，咀嚼着自己的下唇，紧绷的肩膀都写满了僵硬。他张了张嘴，最后却什么都没有说出来。

几分钟前的激情似乎一瞬间被夜风吹散了，Reinhardt稍稍退开一小步，手掌温和地按揉Lucio的后颈，活像是在逗弄冲他撒娇的小狗。Reinhardt当然希望这一切都完美无瑕，希望自己能给Lucio他想要的所有东西，但如果年轻的自由战士突然后悔，即使这个想法让Reinhardt胸口一跳跳地疼，他也一样会给Lucio空间，一样会尊重他的所有决定。

即使这个想法让Reinhardt转瞬间被前所未有的寂寞淹没。

他突然意识到有这个笑容明亮的大男孩儿在眼前，自己记不太清遇见他之前的日子是如何度过的了。那些曾被他耻笑的词句，那些泛着酸气和幽怨的文字，那些让Angela偷偷摸摸掉眼泪的爱情故事，在这一刻在Reinhardt眼中突然有了意义。

“嘿，liebchen，听着，我们没什么好着急的，好吗？我不想逼你做任何你不想做的事情，我们可以慢慢来，所以你不用因为之前的事情就……”Reinhardt的拇指蹭过Lucio的耳背，他试图弓着腰让自己巨大的身形此时此刻显得不那么慑人，就连语气都跟着柔软下来。事实上，他并不怀疑自己和Lucio之间的感情，如果对恋人这点信任都没有，活该被Ana打激素。

“什么？你以为我不想……老天你真是个死脑筋，Reiny，我只是，Ugh，我只是在想……”Lucio还套着靴子的脚尖蹭了蹭自己的小腿，即使金属义肢压根儿没有会发痒这回事儿，与此同时手指无意识地蹭着Reinhardt的掌心，似乎在寻找那道早就看不见了的伤疤。所有的紧张的小动作都被Reinhardt看在眼里，即使用上全部的自制力，他也无法阻止温热在胸腔里扩散开来。

但是他没有任何动作，甚至牢牢闭上嘴，如果Reinhardt Wilhelm下士能用能量盾挡住地方堡垒机枪，守护自己的部队整整三小时，他就能老老实实锁紧嘴唇，等自己不知所措的男朋友把话说话。

最后Lucio戏剧性地重重叹了口气，投降一般地垮下肩膀，双手扯住Reinhardt的手，捏紧又放开。老兵这才注意到他从脸颊蔓延到耳朵尖的绯红，这让他看起来可爱透了，就连小圆鼻头都泛着热度。Reinhardt发现自己突然松了口气，先前却没有注意到自己屏住过呼吸，他的所有担忧和假设都是错的，感谢上帝，或是不管是谁在上头吧。

这个傻兮兮的臭小子只是在害羞。他用鞋尖蹭了蹭大门前的小地毯，再次舔过自己的下唇，才下定了决心一般地抬起头，“我只是在想……能让我先去洗个澡吗？”

“哈哈哈！傻小子，你就担心这个？”Reinhardt没能忍住迸发而出的大笑，这让Lucio脸上的颜色又深了几度。鉴于他们之间明显的年龄和体型差距，这么想或许更像是对恋人的轻视和偏见，但Reinhardt就是无法阻止心中的尖叫，这个小青蛙简直是可爱过了头。

“别、别笑了！我只是，Argh，Reinhardt！”Lucio愤愤地皱起鼻子，窘迫和羞赧让他整张脸都皱了起来，不轻不重地锤了高大战士的肩膀一拳，才让他的大个子男朋友止住大笑，“我现在满身都是汗味儿和咖啡粉的味道，不先洗个澡的话你又要抱怨我弄脏你的床单了，洁癖教授先生。”

“我以为我们本来就计划着弄脏我的床单。”Reinhardt一本正经地板着脸，面对这个总是活力十足的小家伙让狮心战士不想总那么古板无趣，别看他现在这样，当年还在Overwatch的时候，逗一逗那个小牛仔的本事还是有的。

“那完全是另外一回事，我就知道你这种老绅士肯定有糟糕的一面，”Lucio扯开自己本来就不怎么整齐的领口，露出几分钟前才留下的吻痕，这让Reinhardt的心跳不必要地快了那么几拍。他放开Reinhardt的手，扶着教授先生强壮的手臂踢掉自己的靴子，努力用无辜的表情掩饰脸上的热度，就这么眨巴着那双褐色的大眼睛，仰头望着Reinhardt，“能让我借用一下浴室吗，好心的先生？”

“既然你说了借用，”Reinhardt环抱起手臂，居高临下地望着小个子情人，佯装严肃对他来说已经容易到随时可以挂到脸上，这好像从一开始就是他和Lucio之间调情似的小游戏甚至，在他们都意识到自己怀有的感情之前，“就可是要付出代价的。”

“我可身无分文，先生。”Lucio很快接收到了Reinhardt话里的讯号，异常无辜地眨着眼睛，冲他摊开双手，“不信你可以搜身。”

“这可是你说的，小东西。”在收到Lucio的点头许可之后，Reinhardt轻巧地解开他花里胡哨背带裤的扣子，本就大了几号松松垮垮挂在胯骨上的牛仔裤没了背带的牵制，在Reinhardt放开手的一瞬间顺顺当当地滑下去，落在Lucio脚踝边。原本属于Reinhardt的粉色衬衫已经皱皱巴巴，上面还带着一点儿咖啡粉的痕迹，他这才注意到Lucio有一颗扣子扣错了，整件衣服都歪歪斜斜的，似乎再解开一颗扣子就能露出半边肩膀。

“抓到你了，你这个偷衣服的贼。”Reinhardt俯身亲吻Lucio的耳垂时低声呢喃，热气打在颤抖的皮肤上，让他忍不住将手从看起来更像是短裙的衬衫下摆摸进去，抚摸着巴西男孩结实的腹肌和腰线，而Lucio双手同样忍不住开始胡乱撕扯Reinhardt的上衣和腰带。

“我以为你喜欢我穿你的衣服，教授先生。”Lucio低声嗤笑着，在Reinhardt只隔着一层层薄薄的布料掐捏他臀部时踮起脚尖，即使手指略微颤抖，也还是飞快地解开了老兵的腰带，并且不安分地伸手进去，抚摸着几乎有些慑人的火热，“哇哦，我早就该猜到你是个大家伙，但是，哇哦。”

Reinhardt没能控制住突然热了几度的脸颊，上一次被人这么露骨直白地夸赞是什么时候了？更别提Lucio瞪大了眼睛，脸上写满惊喜和难以置信的神情，简直像是万圣节之夜收获了满满一篮糖果的小孩子。不，不不，这不是什么适合此时此刻情景的比喻，完全不，Reinhardt可不是什么见鬼的恋童癖。

“看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？”老兵清了清嗓子，胃里滚动的热意迅速向下腹蔓延，让他只想把Lucio抱起来扔到餐桌上，看到因为情欲和快感不断抽泣。但在此之前，洗澡，对，答应的事情Reinhardt可一定会做到。

这也不是说他就不会在浴室里满足一下自己的幻想了，对吗？

“是的，先生，非常喜欢的东西。”无意识舔弄自己嘴唇的样子让Reinhardt掐捏那丰满小屁股的力道稍稍重了那么一点，他非常确定自己已经在情人完美的黑色皮肤上留下了淤青，好的那种，当然了。

于是Reinhardt在Lucio眯起眼睛隔着内裤抚摸自己几乎要弹跳出来的阴茎时，快速而优雅地脱掉自己的上衣和领带，甚至丝毫不在意它们和Lucio的靴子和背带裤一样团成一团，丢在大门前。或许洁癖也有治好的一天，他漫无边际地想着，努力将意识从Lucio手上慢悠悠的动作上移开的同时，用和小家伙一模一样的动作踢掉自己的鞋子，让本应该好好烫熨挂进衣柜的西装裤成为脏衣堆中的一员。看看你和你糟糕的影响力，Lu，Reinhardt低低笑着，就这么只穿着内裤，将仍旧目不转睛盯着自己下身的小青蛙就这么扛到了肩膀上。

“哇哦！嘿！这么干之前倒是说一声啦！”Lucio不安分地胡乱踢着双腿，双手撑着Reinhardt的后背，试图让自己获得一点点支撑，起码不要跟一袋土豆似的。

“再这么乱动，一会儿脑袋撞到门框我可不负责。”Reinhardt就这么慢悠悠地晃进浴室，墙角浅褐色的脏衣篮里还有Lucio前一天早上留下的衣服。就好像他也住在这里似的，这个想法让Reinhardt突然感到胸腔里满满当当，似乎一瞬间这件可爱的小红屋子有点大过了头。

“撞到了也都是你的错。”他听见Lucio的小声嘟囔，但撑着后背的力量不见了，取而代之的是毛茸茸的头发蹭着自己后腰，以及某个不安分的小家伙双手不断抚摸自己大腿和屁股的动作。

像是报复似的，Reinhardt原本只是按着Lucio后腰保持平衡的手跟着不安分起来，他装作若无其事地打开淋浴间的热水，右手缓慢地抚摸进自由战士的双腿之间，在大腿内侧流连忘返，甚至坏心地将手指顺着内裤边缘伸进去，引来一阵阵在浴室里显得更加大声的呻吟。

“浴室到了，小家伙，我兑现了我的承诺，现在能把衬衫还给我了吗？”Reinhardt小心翼翼地让Lucio站稳，如果可以的话他更希望能好好在自己大过头的了浴缸里和小青蛙泡个澡，但不管是他的下半身，还是Lucio那明显将浅蓝色内裤顶起一小块的家伙，都没有耐心熬过这样的温存。

“我可不保证我不会偷走更多的衬衫，先生，”Lucio故意缓慢而充满挑逗地解开一颗颗衬衫扣子，直到那件粉色的上衣落在浴室地板上，“你的衣服穿起来可舒服了。”

“还不知道你有这样的癖好，Liebchen。”Reinhardt走近过去，用拇指蹭过一道道深深浅浅的伤疤，一路向下碰到他胯骨上的纹身，和他手臂上的青蛙图案不同，蜿蜒在胯骨上的枝桠以及亮黄色鲜艳的花几乎撩人而又色情，选择这个位置纹身本就不同寻常，甚至带着一点点暧昧的成分。

“ipê amarelo，”Lucio顺着他的视线看下去，有点为难地微笑，露出左颊上浅浅的酒窝，“翻译过来好像叫金风铃木，一个里约的朋友给我纹的。”

Reinhardt想问为什么选在这样的地方纹身，想问那个“里约的朋友”是谁，想问他们之间到底是什么样的关系，才会选择这样一个暧昧的位置，但最后他只是低头轻吻了Lucio的鼻尖，按着肩膀将自由战士拽进蒸腾着热气的淋浴间。

五年前刚搬进这件老房子时，Reinhardt因为自己高于常人的身材，不得不对浴室和厨房的所有家具进行了改装，他的邻居间起码有当年在Overwatch时的标准浴室大三倍。而此时此刻，看着Lucio后背抵在湿淋淋的墙壁上，老兵无法更加感激当年的英明决定，即使那让他整整三个月没有睡好觉。

湿透了的内裤紧紧贴在深色的皮肤上，完全失去了任何遮蔽效果，Reinhardt着迷地看着湿淋淋的布料下勾勒出的可爱勃起，甚至比全裸还要撩人。洗发水的石榴味儿扩散在雾气里，让本就热过头了的浴室多了甜腻的意味，Reinhardt任流水冲走彼此身上的泡沫，用亲吻和啃咬在情人光滑的颈侧留下更多热水洗不掉的痕迹。

过于悬殊的身高差距让Lucio即使用力踮起脚尖，也无法用自己的勃起和Reinhardt的磨蹭在一起，发出近乎于恼火的抱怨声，让Reinhardt暂时停下了对他肩膀的攻城略地，强壮的大腿顶进小情人双腿时间，而Lucio几乎是立刻就开始了在老兵腿上磨蹭自己内裤都快包裹不住的下体。

“……哈啊，Reiny，拜托，Reiny……”Lucio声音沙哑地恳求起来，Reinhardt猜或许他此时此刻也不知道自己到底想要什么，手指缠绕在老兵花白的头发里，不受控制一般地扭动着腰胯，并且一刻不停地吮吻起Reinhardt的胸口和肩膀，甚至像是小狗一般地伸出舌头舔弄那个在门廊前留下的牙印。

“告诉我，你想要什么，Liebie？”Reinhardt一手揉捏着Lucio的后颈，像是抓着什么小动物似的，另一只手稳稳攥握着小情人一边的臀瓣，时轻时重地揉捏引出一阵阵难耐的呻吟，“告诉我你想怎么做，我保证满足你，来吧，好孩子，告诉我。”

不只是他声音里诱惑的气息，还是近乎于Dirty Talk的语调，Lucio发出一声被勒住喉咙一般地呜咽，双手离开了Reinhardt的头发，几乎坐在他的大腿上，开始扭动身体挣扎着想要摆脱黏在身上的湿透布料。

“我想……呜，我想，Reiny，Reiny。”他大口喘着气，嘴唇红肿还带着牙印，Reinhardt忍不住用拇指抚摸过那被蹂躏过一般的下唇。柔软的舌尖舔过满是老茧的指腹，没等老兵低吼出声，拇指就被火热的口腔包裹住了。Lucio似乎是放弃了蹭掉自己那条可怜兮兮的内裤，双手转而握住Reinhardt的手腕，眯起眼睛含住情人粗长的手指，故意缓慢而情色地舔过一根根舔过来，残余的口水和头顶的热水混合在一起，蒸腾成更加撩人的热气。

“Liebie，你简直……你简直让人……”忍住滚动在胸腔里的低吟，Reinhardt攥着Lucio的肩膀，将他反身压在浴室潮湿的墙壁上，一手将小青蛙不断乱动的手臂按在墙上，一手撕扯似地拽掉那已经毫无作用的内裤。

那和Reinhardt比起来只能用可爱来形容的阴茎绷紧了贴着Lucio的小腹，头部湿哒哒的不只是热水还是前液，而在印着指痕的挺翘屁股完全展现在自己面前之前，Reinhardt完全没想过自己的自制力会就这样飞出窗外。用脚顶开小情人的双腿，让他压低了腰抬高屁股，后腰迷人的凹陷吸引着Reinhardt俯身吻上去。

亲吻从后颈滑到腰胯，Reinhardt用鼻尖蹭着在抚摸下弹动起来的臀肉，想也没想就张口咬下去。

“Rein！”Lucio发出抱怨似的惊叫，原本已经放弃抵抗的双手再次不安分地挣扎起来，让Reinhardt无意识地攥紧了一点儿，他颤颤巍巍地想要并拢双腿，躲开这近乎于膜拜的亲吻和爱抚，粗糙的手掌贴着他大腿内侧，用不容拒绝的力量将他双腿掰开，越过股沟和双球，从大腿间伸过去握住那滚烫的硬物。

惊叫很快变成了喘息，只轻轻撸动几下，身下的青年就没了说任何有意义句子的力气，嘴唇张合着似乎要突出泡沫。而当Reinhardt放开他双手，蹲跪在地上用双手握住他胯骨的时候，Lucio除了Reinhardt的名字之外什么都说不出来了。双手勉强撑着潮湿的墙砖，手指徒劳地在砖缝抓挠，试图找到一个可以攀附的支撑，全身几乎都颤抖起来。

亲吻过臀瓣上的齿痕，Reinhardt放弃了折磨自己可怜的膝盖，直接坐在浴室地板上，任水流打过自己同样硬得发疼的阴茎，双手分开那泛起红色的小屁股，视线里只剩下热水流过那个可爱入口时的收缩和颤抖，让他忍不住用拇指按揉过边缘紧缩的肌肉。

“放松，Liebie，”Reinhardt无意识地舔过自己下唇，像是面对着什么绝世美味，好吧，某种意义上来说也确实是这样，感觉到手掌下的身体正急促的喘息着发出阵阵颤抖，几乎完全靠着机械义肢的支撑才能站稳，而小穴一下下收缩着，像是在发出撩人的邀请，“乖孩子，放松好吗？不然我们可什么都做不了。”

“这种时候你要让我怎么……哈啊，见鬼的放松？”Lucio发出模糊的回敬，就着这样的动作费力地转过头看向教授先生，泛红的眼眶和挂着水汽的睫毛让他看起来可一点儿生气的的样子都没有。

“注意语言，Kid。”Reinhardt低声笑着，不轻不重地拍了一下Lucio的右臀作为惩罚，年轻的自由战士发出的声音已经只能用呜咽来形容了，他带着哭腔般地嘟囔了几句葡萄牙语，Reinhardt听不懂具体的意思，但他猜想肯定不是什么好话。爱抚一般地揉捏那立刻泛起红色的软肉，老兵趁着小青蛙沉下腰，在揉捏下扭动胯部的时候，用食指借着水流顶开了紧闭的入口。

紧紧靠着水流，没有任何润滑剂的帮助，一根手机也只能勉勉强强地塞进一个指节，滚烫到不可思议的内里紧紧吸附着Reinhardt的手指，教他只想就这么捅进去，直到将Lucio的身体填满为止。有点儿耐心，Wilhelm，他在心里厉声训斥自己。

Lucio从双腿到后腰都紧绷着，一丝移动的空间都没有留给Reinhardt，内里打着颤吮吸他的手指，即使看不到脸，他也能感觉到小青蛙有多么紧张。于是教授先生抽出手指，关掉了头顶的热水，只消握着Lucio的腰紧紧往后一扯，就让小青蛙稳稳坐在Reinhardt的大腿上。

没等Lucio开口发出任何一个问句，Reinhardt就扳过他的下巴吻上去，舌尖侵略性地撬开他的齿关，勾着他柔软的小舌与自己的缠绵在一起，而带着战时老茧的手上抚摸过Lucio的胸口，拇指和食指揉搓起一边的乳尖，Reinhardt满意地感觉到小小的肉粒在自己手中充血肿胀起来。另一只手也不闲着，安慰一般地反复爱抚柔软放松的大腿，让它们在自己身上分得更开，摆出更加令年轻人羞耻的姿势。

草草抚弄两下翘起的阴茎，Reinhardt的吻重新回到Lucio颈侧，轻轻咬着他的下巴和脖子，直到怀里的小家伙发出难耐的呜咽，并且扭动起腰胯，Reinhardt才小心翼翼地用一根手指打开终于放松下来的身体。

脑袋靠在结实的肩膀上，Lucio看起来几乎有点儿头晕目眩了，他紧紧咬住下唇，没有了淅淅沥沥的水声，情色的呻吟在浴室里显得格外大声。一根手指已经完全进入了Lucio的身体，即使是最轻微的按压都能让小青蛙发出受惊一般地尖叫，似乎被自己的声音吓到了，Lucio赶紧用手捂住自己的嘴，瞪大的眼睛让Reinhardt能清楚地看到已经涣散开的瞳孔。

“别忍着，小家伙，让我听听，”Reinhardt攥住他的手腕，像是诱导又像是挟持地，拉着他的手握住Lucio自己的阴茎，而老兵和他相比巨大的手掌能将Lucio的勃起完全包裹住。没了热水的温度，潮湿的身体却没有冷下来的意思，紧贴在一起的火热身体几乎让Reinhardt再次发起汗来，滚烫的硬起顶着Lucio的后腰，所幸老兵有足够的耐心，右手的食指在他身体里缓慢按压挑逗，试图寻找那个能让Lucio失去一切自控的地方，醇厚低哑的声音搭在小青蛙耳边，合着啃咬耳垂的动作，让他又往Reinhardt怀里蹭了蹭，“我想让你感到舒服，Liebie，Luci，叫出来，好孩子，让我听听你的声音。”

呻吟跟着带上了哭腔，迷人的嗓音在浴室的墙壁之间回响，显得更加色情无比，这下Lucio就连胸口都泛起红晕，一手抓着Reinhardt埋在自己腿间的手腕，一手无意识地抚摸着自己的脖子，手指都痉挛着几乎握不住难耐的火热。

左手重新回到Lucio胸前，再次玩弄那已经挺翘起来的乳尖，而Lucio更是不受控制地将自己胸口往Reinhardt手里送，这让他右手试探般的动作也不再那么温柔。

一切都太快，却又太缓慢了，Reinhardt叼住Lucio仰头露出的喉咙，感受着唇齿下滚动的喉结和跳动的生命力，手指按压到某个粗糙的凸起时，所有的呻吟和喘息都变了调。如果说之前那些让Reinhardt下体肿胀发疼的声音都还只是呜咽的话，现在Lucio甜腻高昂的声音就只能用啜泣来形容了。

集中火力像那个地方发起进攻，Lucio抚摸自己的动作也跟着乱了节奏，他胡乱叫喊着Reinhardt的名字，在老兵加入第二根手指，重重按压上他的前列腺时，尖叫着射在了自己手里和肚子上。

涣散的眼神和不受控制一般小幅痉挛的身体都让Reinhardt感到前所未有的满足，抽出手指时Lucio从喉咙里发出只能用小兽哀嚎来形容的声响。老天，这一切都疯狂过了头，Reinhardt甚至有点怀疑自己的老心脏到底能不能承受得了。

“来吧，Liebchen，接下来的我们得到床上才能继续。”他亲吻了一下Lucio汗湿的太阳穴，仍旧在高潮余韵中的小家伙只发出了模糊的鼻音作为回答。


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

或许他一开始根本想错了，没有准备好的人是Reinhardt自己才对。老兵深吸口气，让自己已经接近危险领域的心跳稍稍冷却一点，哪怕一点点也好啊。湿淋淋、柔软却又充满力量的身体在自己眼前舒展开来；迷离的眼神和泛着热气的嘴唇，蜿蜒在胯骨上色气而又诱惑的彩色线条，线条迷人的双腿蜷起又伸开，每一个微小的动作，就连他喉咙里滚动着的细微声响，亦或是嘴角微微勾起的角度，都让Reinhardt唇舌干燥。

Lucio几乎是被他扔到床上的，年轻的小青蛙像是已经被操饱了似的傻笑着抿起嘴唇，在教授先生的注视下缓慢地分开双腿，还无法完全闭合的后穴发出无声的邀请，自由战士因为Reinhardt喉咙里挤出的隆隆声响而笑得更深。

“如果你知道自己现在看起来什么样，Leibe……”Reinhardt没能忍住嘶吼似的低吟，单膝跪在床垫上，两米多高的老兵当然有一张足够五个人睡的大床，轻轻攥握住Lucio细瘦的脚踝，就将他拖过微微浸湿了的床单拽向自己。温暖的皮肤紧贴在一起，Lucio在Reinhardt侧头亲吻他小腿时发出阵阵颤抖，不受控制般地用手感完美的臀部磨蹭老兵顶在他双腿间的大腿。

骨节分明的手在自己掌心就那么小小的一点点，每每将Lucio的手攥在手里时老兵都会不由自主地这么想。Reinhardt还能记得那冰凉的触感，让他只想把Lucio整个圈在怀里暖热。好吧，就像现在这样，他俯身从自由战士的鼻尖亲吻到嘴唇，丰满柔软的唇瓣吮吸着自己的，发出嘬吻的水声，火热的舌尖顶开Reinhardt的齿尖，大胆甚至有些冒失地在老兵口腔里逡巡，肆意与他唇舌缠绵。

然而此时此刻，巴西男孩的手心和他身上每一寸皮肤一样，火热的吓人。Reinhardt没能忍住从尾椎骨窜上来的震颤，Lucio全然不知一般地，继续反复抚摸教授先生手臂上隆起的肌肉，以及覆盖着伤疤和毛发的胸膛。

“天哪，我简直一辈子都不想撒手，”嘴唇分开时，Lucio喘息着说道，黑色的眼里几乎只剩下扩散开来的瞳孔，他反复舔着自己的嘴唇，给本就红肿的双唇润上一层水光，在卧室昏黄的灯光下色情而又性感。不等Reinhardt有下一步动作，Lucio突然用力攀附上老兵的后背，把整张脸都埋进教授先生可观的胸肌里，并发出长长的叹息，“我早就想这么干了。”

这傻小子，Reinhardt无奈地摇晃脑袋，一手托着他的后颈，一手不老实地沿着那性感的腰线向下，抚摸过肌肉紧实此刻却柔软放松的大腿，带着老茧的指尖轻飘飘地抚摸过光滑的皮肤，在大腿内侧柔嫩的部位流连忘返。

蜻蜓点水一般地啄吻落在自己胸前，Lucio用鼻尖蹭着他胸口的样子简直像是在撒娇的小动物，Reinhardt甚至有点儿不忍心制止这小家伙了，只有那么一点点不忍心。揉捏大腿的手掌稍稍向上一点儿，就能完全掐握住自由战士手感完美的臀瓣，这让他埋在自己胸口的哼唧都拖长了戴着甜腻的尾音。

“来吧，小树懒，如果我们想进行下一部的话，你可得让我起来去找……嗯，你知道，这么直接来可不现实。”Reinhardt无法阻止脸颊的升温，和这个年轻人在一起，他甚至觉得自己都不再是那个五十多岁的退伍老兵了。他最后吻了一下Lucio圆圆的鼻尖，停顿一下，又调笑似的在那里留下一个浅浅的牙印。

“你咬我的鼻子！”小青蛙闷着声音抱怨，但却立刻跟着Reinhardt的动作坐起身体，显然已经完全从浴室的火热中回过神来。他拽住教授先生的手，眼神闪烁地跳起来，半推半就地将Reinhardt推上床垫，而后者只是坐在床沿上冲着小情人扬起眉毛，这让Lucio挤眉弄眼地做了个鬼脸，并且报复似的咬了一口Reinhardt的下巴，尖利的虎牙在老兵左脸上留下一个即使隔着胡子也能看到的清晰牙印，才勉勉强强地试图说服老兵就留在原地，“你就，等一下，就等一下，我马上回来。”

“小家伙，你要去哪儿？”Reinhardt没来得及问完这句话，Lucio已经光着屁股跑出了卧室，寂静的屋子里只能听见男孩光脚踩过地板的声音。无奈地轻笑出声，即使被人称作自由战士，Lucio也还是个二十出头的小鬼，在Reinhardt面前似乎还带着点儿幼稚而冒失的傻气，Reinhardt俯身拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面放着Morrison离开那天神神秘秘交给自己的纸袋，他一开始还没猜到自己的前任长官这么悄悄咪咪的是要干嘛，直到他晚上回来打开纸袋，看到一管润滑剂和十二个安全套。

你到底是为什么会觉得我们需要十二个安全套？Reinhardt将润滑剂丢在床上，对着抽屉里的安全套叹气，而且真的要当妈一样的关心人，也好歹搞清楚尺寸这件事行吗？

“Hey，”Reinhardt对于Morrison的腹诽被Lucio的声音打断了，老兵抬头就看见Lucio反手关上卧室的木门，一手藏在身后的靠在门板上，脚趾灵活地乱动着摩擦脚下的地毯，就连脸颊上都带上了局促的绯红，“Umm，其实，Ugh，我之前是想给你一个惊喜，你看，Gabe也是好心所以给了我……”

“润滑剂和安全套？”Reinhardt接上Lucio没说完的句子，如果不是因为小情人脸上紧张而又不安的表情，他差一点儿就要大笑出声了。什么叫天操地射的一对儿，说的就是Morrison和Reyes这两个闹心的家伙，但不得不说他们确实帮上了一点点小忙，对，就一点点。

“什么？你怎么知……”Lucio瞪大了眼睛，看着床铺上就连牌子都一模一样的润滑剂，才将攥在手里的药管和安全套伸出来。

居然也是一整条十二个，Reyes，Shame。

“很显然Jack和Gabe可以预见未来，”Reinhardt冲Lucio伸出手，小青蛙就老老实实地攥住他的手指，跨坐到他大腿上，皮肤就在这么分开的短短几分钟里降温了几度，于是教授先生像一只尽忠职守的特大号泰迪熊一样，将小个子情人整个儿裹进怀里。胡渣轻轻蹭着Lucio的脸颊，Reinhardt浑厚的声音压低了合着火热的呼吸，一齐打在Lucio敏感的耳朵上，“你本来想给我什么惊喜，Leibe？”

“我简直不敢相信Jack也会……”Lucio在Reinhardt亲吻上他耳骨时发出绵长的低吟，呼吸跟着急促起来，“我本来想，嗯，Reiny，本来想趁着洗澡的时候在浴室里……怎么说，给你节省点时间……？”

“你打算丢下我一个人去找乐子？这可不行，”Reinhardt说着掰开Lucio搭在自己肩上仍旧攥着来自Reyes问候的手掌，对着那个明显小了几个尺码的安全套笑出了声，“老天，他们都不知道安全套也是有所谓特大号的吗？”

Lucio顺着他的话向下看去，和老兵高大身材完全成正比的下体正泛着狰狞的颜色，和Lucio再次挺立起来的勃起贴在一起，这让他忍不住扭动腰胯，希望获得哪怕一点点摩擦和热度。几乎移不开视线地，Lucio像是看到美食一般舔过嘴唇，丝毫没打算掩饰声音里的颤抖和渴望，“这确实需要特大号。”

终于单手拧开了那个烦人的盖子，Reinhardt因为小情人的话，低声笑着亲吻他的额头，而沾满了冰凉润滑液的手指开始若有若无地抚摸那个仍旧张合着的入口，按压着周围的褶皱，就是不肯深入进去。

“我能保证我是干净的，”Reinhardt亲吻Lucio肩膀和颈侧时低声询问，空闲的手掌不住地自由斗士抚摸疤痕累累的后背，似乎想要用爱抚将它们一一抚平，“大学每年都会提供检查，但如果你担心，我可以现在去买几个安全套，很快就能回来，我保证。”

“我也是，我发誓，我也做过检查，”Lucio急忙搂住Reinhardt的脖子，好像生怕他就这么突然离开一样，这简直可爱透了，他抬起眼睛，用无辜而又急迫的眼神盯着自己的教授，“你知道，入境的时候的检查，而且来德国之后我再也没有……”

“两年里你都没有……”Reinhardt忍不住又在光滑的深色皮肤上留下一个相当显眼的吻痕，即使知道答案，他也不想再当那个无趣的老家伙，忍不住想要逗弄一下这个小青蛙，“为什么？没有看得上的对象吗？”

“你明知道为什么，meu amor。”Lucio皱起鼻子，还没说完的半句话都被突然捅入身体的手指堵了回去，他用膝盖支起身体，以便Reinhardt能更轻易地打开自己的身体，同时挺动腰胯，不知更想在Reinhardt的手指上操自己，还是更像用这样小幅度的磨蹭给前面一些抚慰。

即使有了之前的一轮高潮，Lucio还是在两根手指深入之后收紧了内壁，并且发出低声呜咽般的喘息，双腿颤抖着几乎撑不住自己身体的重量，他紧紧攀附住Reinhardt的后背，将脸埋进情人的颈窝，试图用啃咬和亲吻来堵住那些更加近似于痛呼的呻吟。

“放松好吗，呼吸，Liebchen，呼吸，”安抚似的低语，指尖在紧致的內穴里探索按压，试图找到之前那个让小青蛙疯狂的地方，Reinhardt一遍遍地抚摸过Lucio颤抖的后背，揉捏着他的后颈，直到感觉到他大口喘息着软下腰，才亲吻了一下他的耳朵尖，“Good Boy。”

直到三根手指也能顺利地在Lucio身体里进出，Reinhardt一手掐着他的腰胯，一手托着大腿，将小家伙完全压在身下。老兵重新攥住自由战士的左边小腿，将他双腿拉开到一个近乎于羞耻的角度，蓬勃的欲望完完全全地展露在他眼前，毫无遮掩地、直白地舒展开来，赤裸的身体里是一颗满是热情的赤裸心脏。

“Rein，Rein，我不……等、等一下……”Lucio的声音里混上了急迫的调子，他试图合拢双腿，推拒着Reinhardt的肩膀，但老兵没有给他一丝丝喘息的机会，亲吻顺着脚踝落到大腿内侧，很快柔嫩的皮肤就被吻痕和牙印覆盖住，就连抬起后腰而露出的后臀也没有被放过。

故意缓慢地舔过胯骨上艳黄色的纹身，Reinhardt用三根本就粗于常人的手指按揉上那处粗糙的腺体，得到的是一声破了音的尖叫，而他根本没有放过这只小青蛙的意思。在用力捏住那不断胡乱蹬弄的小腿的同时，轻轻吻上那不断渗出前液的勃起。

舌尖舔过湿哒哒的小孔，沿着柱身亲吻，原本推着自己肩膀的双手紧紧捏住Reinhardt坚实的肌肉，似乎在徒劳地寻找一个着力点来支撑自己，却又不肯放开紧贴的身体去攥住枕头或是床单，呻吟和喘息全都变了调。Reinhardt在手指用力按上那处腺体时，俯身将年轻情人相比之下只能用漂亮形容的阴茎完全含进嘴里。

这下Lucio从大腿到双手都开始了剧烈的颤抖，弓起后腰几乎要离开床垫，仰过头发出高昂的呻吟，再也做不到压制自己的声音，哪怕只有一分一毫。恣意而热情地扭着腰胯，在浴室里已经射过一次的身体，被德国人严谨而固执地推上第二次高潮，巴西人胡乱摇晃着脑袋，挣开充满水光的眼睛，冲Reinhardt发出无声的祈求。

Reinhardt自诩不是个残忍的士兵，更加不是个冷冰冰的情人，他再次亲吻了不断吐出体液的阴茎顶端，才慢慢悠悠地将手指从吮吸着自己的内壁中退出来，让Lucio已经失去了力气的双腿软绵绵地搭在自己大腿上，就这么大张着身体，等待自己的入侵。

“看着我，小家伙，记得放松，好吗？”他安慰一般地不断亲吻Lucio汗湿的脸颊，蒙着一层薄汗的胸膛和自己紧贴在一起，好像过速的心跳都跟上了彼此的节奏，交相呼应着等待完美结合的那一刻。

Lucio搂着老兵脖子的手指抚摸过他被汗水浸湿的头发，在巨大下体顶端撑开他后穴的那一刻拽紧了手里的发丝。Reinhardt更是咬紧牙关，欲望喷薄的下体被紧紧箍住，动弹不得地包裹在让他只想一通到底的滚烫肉穴之中。他现在只想掰开Lucio不断颤抖的大腿，用力操到他身体最深处，用自己的体液把他肚子灌满，让他从里到外都沾满自己的味道，让他只能哭喊出自己的名字，让他颤抖着高潮直到无法思考。

但他不能这么做，如果这点儿定力都没有，Reinhardt可真是愧对Overwatch的坚盾这一名号。看着身下情人皱在一起的表情，泪花和汗水混合在一起，甚至无法哭喊出声只能从喉咙里发出阵阵呜咽，这都让Reinhardt只想干脆就这么退出来，即使没有插入，他们一样能享受火热的性爱。

“不，别、别走……”Lucio像是感知到了Reinhardt想法似的，徒劳地试图抬起双腿勾住老兵的腰，但松松软软的大腿只是颤了颤就再没有了动作，自由战士紧绷的腰腹和急促的呼吸都对这一动作毫无帮助，他只好拽紧了教授先生的头发，空闲的手掌在他手臂上来回抚摸，就连声音都抖抖索索起来，“Reiny，求你，别……我想要。”

为了坚定自己的话，Lucio大口喘息了几次，用勉强能算得上是平稳的声音又说了一次：“我想要你操我，Reinhardt。”

再也无法忍住躁动的情欲，Reinhardt一手托住Lucio的肩膀，让他能完全埋进自己怀里，小声说着抱歉的话，挺动腰肢用力撞进了情人年轻而火热的身体里。

下腹紧贴着圆滚的屁股，身体完美地契合在一起，肩上带着Lucio紧紧咬上来时的阵阵刺痛，而后背更是被小情人的指尖抓挠着泛起红痕。但所有的疼痛都甜蜜极了，不光是被滚烫的身体包裹着，怀里颤抖着的小家伙更让他的胸腔内部也跟着柔软发热起来。

停顿了几秒，渐渐感觉到Lucio松开了咬着自己肩膀的齿关，并且能够急促地喘息起来，Reinhardt才开始试探性地挺动腰胯，小幅度地顶弄着包裹自己的内里。

“……哈啊，等、等一下，Rein，我……”Lucio慌张地开口，但没等他说完这个祈求一般的句子，Reinhardt只能用可观来形容的下体就重重碾过他敏感的腺体。老兵瞪大了眼睛，看着怀里小个子的情人紧闭着眼睛仰过头，发出甜腻的叫喊，单薄的白色浊液就这么溅在自己和小青蛙的胸腹，和Lucio深色的皮肤成了鲜明的对比。

“老天，Lucio，Liebchen，”Reinhardt胡乱亲吻着Lucio的嘴唇和脸颊，感受着他在高潮余韵中不断颤抖的身体，而自由战士已经没有了说出任何有逻辑句子的能力，嘟囔着分辨不清的葡萄牙语，双手在Reinhardt汗湿的背上来回抚摸，一点也不愿意放开。舔过Lucio发热的耳廓，在得到一阵震颤后，Reinhardt才开始缓慢地在Lucio高潮之后仍旧敏感过度的身体里抽插，粗重的喘息压过那些低哑的哽咽，“You needy little thing。”

肉体碰撞在一起发出清脆的声响，一时间屋里只剩下彼此的喘息，而连续经历了两次高潮的自由战士只能瘫软着身体，用破碎软糯的呻吟迎合Reinhardt一下重过一下的顶弄，胡乱收缩着的甬道逼得狮心战士乱了节奏。

能坚持到现在已经让Reinhardt相当得意，从Lucio第一次用那充满了渴望和恳求的语气叫自己名字开始，他就发现自己引以为傲的自制力在以飞快的速度分崩离析，而此时此刻，Lucio在他耳边近乎于哭喊的声音更是加快了进程。

他将Lucio完全瘫软下去的身体完全搂在怀里，让他几乎下半身悬空地攀附在自己身上，双臂缠绕着自己的脖子，随着每一下顶撞晃动身体，发出几乎要被色气水声盖住的喘息。年轻的自由战士睁大了眼睛，但涣散的瞳孔昭示着他已经被操饱了的事实。

电流一般的热度从脊椎直窜到下腹，Reinhardt紧紧掐住Lucio的胯骨，那里明天早上一定会留下清晰的指痕和淤青，但是他们现在谁也没有精力在乎这个，随着一声几乎可以算得上是扰民的叫喊，Reinhardt挺直了身体，将伴随着热情和爱意的热液全部灌进Lucio的身体里，而后者同时拱起身体，狂乱地收缩着身体，下半身却只是跳动了几下，什么都再也射不出来。

你简直要把我逼疯了。

Reinhardt倒在情人身边，小心地不压垮Lucio还在微微颤抖的身体，心满意足地将软绵绵的小青蛙揽进怀里，即使没有壁炉和被单，彼此散发出的热度都让春末火热地像是仲夏之夜。

“meu amor，Reinhardt，meu amor。”Lucio小声呢喃着来自南美充满热情的语言，Reinhardt只能听懂自己的名字，但他柔软的语气和跟自己缠绕在一起的肢体暴露了语言障碍背后的秘密。Lucio只是又往Reinhardt怀里缩了缩，而老兵蹭他在双腿间的大腿能感觉到在阵阵火热的湿意，一想到自己的精液顺着Lucio的大腿往下流的样子，Reinhardt感到自己下身又跃跃欲试地跳动了一下。

“睡吧，Liebling，”他亲吻了Lucio的额头，扯过乱糟糟的被单盖住两人交缠的身体，德国的夜晚可一点都不温柔，但有热乎乎的小青蛙在怀里，Reinhardt仍旧感觉到前所未有的安心，“等你醒来我还会在你身边。”


End file.
